Shadow Child
by half-demon girl
Summary: An unexpected and unlikely ally appears before the broken Fellowship. What can this darkness possibly bring that is good?
1. The Great River

They had not but left Lothlorien's shores and paddled downstream towards the Falls of Rauros. Ever since then, Legolas had been stealing glaring glances towards the western shore that paralleled them along their journey. His Elvish eyes had been catching movements and distinct shadowed figures moving amongst the light speckled floor of the woods, causing him to be on edge. He had seen these shapes slowly prowling and stalking the Fellowship since they had left the safe haven of Lothlorien hours ago. If they were any sort of hungry animal, surely they would have given up by now, however, they seemed to persist and follow the travelers downstream.

As far as Legolas' eyes could tell, there was more than one of these large figures. They seemed to be quadruped and move in a silent unit. The only thing his ears could pick up was the soft padding of feet and the crunch of the underbrush.

The group knew of the Uruk-hai party travelling along the shore. It weighed heavily in the back of their minds, even more so when Legolas' ears picked up on grunts and heavy footfalls not associated with the stealthy shadows. Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas were on already on edge, and it didn't help when a bird broke through the canopy and cried out, causing the group to snap their heads towards it and reach for their weapons. However, they stalled rowing only for a couple seconds to watch the bird before continuing down the Anduin.

It seemed that no one else in the group had noticed the other group of creatures flanking them; Legolas intended to keep it that way. It wasn't that he didn't want the others to know but he didn't want the Hobbits to get scared; needlessly causing more panic to the fray and possibly capsizing the boats they were in, Boromir and the annoying Dwarf to get over exuberant, having them either capsize the boats or rush head long into the woods without thinking, and have Aragorn's attention more divided than it already was. Aragorn already had four Hobbits to keep an eye on, plus himself and Boromir to keep in line. Legolas kept one eye on the river and the other on the western shore. If it would come to a point where Legolas deemed them a threat, he would let Aragorn know.

As night approached, the group began to scout out suitable locations along the western bank for camp. As the group became interested in the shore, Legolas noted that the shadow figures seemed to fade away. Legolas stopped paddling and scanned the waterside, absent-mindedly making a weak paddle and continued to stare into the looming shadows.

"Oi! Will ye quit yer day dreamin' an' get this bloody thing back on land!" Gimli's gruff voice snapped Legolas out of his trance. Gimli had turned to look at the Elf over his shoulder, causing the boat to rock slightly. Legolas said nothing but turned his eyes back to the western shore, dipped the paddle into the water and steered the boat to the rocky coastline. No sooner did the boat run aground on shore did the Dwarf hop out of the boat, not too gracefully. "Land, oh sweet land!" He muttered as he walked up the rock-covered riverbank.

Legolas had jumped out and pulled the boat further up the bank to anchor it. However, his eyes kept going back to the woods and scanning for the shadow figures. He did not hear anything unusual or any of the underbrush being stepped on. Yet, the hair on the back of his neck still stood on end, causing him to scan the surroundings and be on high alert.

He failed to realize that a shadow had staked its claim along a sturdy branch proximal to the trunk, near enough to the Fellowship to listen in on normal conversations across the campfire, yet far enough not to draw wandering eyes. The shadow neither grew nor shrank with the waning sun and rising moon.

During the night, the Man sent to keep watch was more interested in the river than the black shadow. However, the Elf wasn't that easily fooled and kept scanning the trees every now and then. The two Men were keeping an eye on some driftwood, which the shadow had noted, swam slightly off course. Even from its far and high perch, the shadow could smell something foul, something rotten. The shadow took a guess that it was that sickly creature that had been tracking them since Moria. A Great Horned Owl made a smooth and stealthy landing on a branch near the shadow. The shadow gazed up nonchalantly at the bird, hoping it didn't cause the Elf to take notice of the darker shadow slightly below the bird of prey. One could hear the bickering whispers of the two Men near the shore and of the concerned Hobbits near the campfire from where the shadow sat. There was so much tension in the air that one small misstep or careless sound would cause the group to become hostile and arm themselves.

The next morning, Legolas was the first one packed and the last one to leave the shore, his head still turning to scan the woods.

"Pointy-ears, let's get goin' or we'll be left behind!" Gimli grunted, using his axe to point to the other boats already in the center of the river and heading further away. Legolas looked towards the Dwarf and gave the boat a good push to get it into the river before he hopped in. He paddled and began to maneuver the boat to the center of the river and turned down stream. Before he set off paddling, he took one last look at the shore. He saw nothing. He turned his attention forward and plunged the oar into the water to follow the others.

The shadow stepped out from behind the trunk of the tree it had taken claim on and watched as the Fellowship embarked down river. The shadow began its journey southward to track the river and the boats. It was soon joined by much bigger shadows that stood on all fours rather than bipedal. It hopped onto one of the bigger shadow's backs and the pack took off silently, weaving between the trees.

Legolas had not even made the third stroke of his oar when a movement caught his eye on the western bank.

It was the cluster of shadows. They were back.


	2. Breaking of the Fellowship

During their journey, the shadows continued to follow the Fellowship, even when the boats got caught in the rapids during the night and were being shot at from the eastern shore, the shadows watched from the western bank. The shadows seemed to disappear every time the Fellowship neared the western riverside for a night's rest. Legolas became even more skeptical of the shadows' behavior; they didn't seem to attack nor did they seem friendly. Maybe they were just watching the Fellowship to make sure they didn't over step their boundaries. But what boundaries were there? Legolas didn't know of any hostile things, besides Orcs and Wargs, that patrolled the riverbeds.

On the tenth day of traveling down the river, the shadows seemed more brazen then before. It was as if they knew something the Fellowship didn't, but alas, when they turned to shore, Legolas' eyes and ears could not see nor hear them anywhere, yet he could feel they were not far off. Legolas was first to reach land with his boat, his eyes constantly searching the woods. If he thought his senses were already on high alert, they were put into overdrive when he felt the hull of the boat grate against the stone of the bank.

Everyone was settling into a spot to rest; Sam was wedged against two rocks to sleep, Pippin had found some food and a place to sit on a log, Merry had gone off to find firewood, and Frodo was sitting on a rock near the wood line. Gimli had found a nice spot next to Pippin on the log and stoked the fire with a small stick. Boromir had gone off to search for firewood as well. The Elf, however, neared the wood line and stared into it.

"We cross the lake at nightfall," called Aragorn as he hauled a few things out of the boat and on to the shore, "Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North." Aragorn threw down the cloak and bag he hauled from the boat to the ground.

"Oh, yes?" Gimli boasted from his seat beside Pippin. Aragorn looked over to the Dwarf. "Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil," the Dwarf shifted his sitting position to face the Man, "an impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks and, after that, it gets even better!" Beside him Pippin stopped chewing and watched him curiously as Aragorn sighed. "Festering, stinking marshlands as far as the eye can see."

"That is our road," Aragorn said calmly. Pippin shot a worried look at Aragorn. "I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." Aragorn brought the bow and quiver he hefted on his back in front of him.

"Recover my-!" Gimli scuffed but cut himself off as he threw the small stick he had in his hand to the ground in fury and grumbled. Legolas suddenly turned and approached Aragorn.

"We should leave now," he said quietly so none of the others could hear, to cause wide-spread panic.

"No," Aragorn protested quickly. He hastily glanced behind himself to the opposite shoreline before turning back to Legolas. "Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for the cover of darkness." Legolas turned his attention back to the trees.

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me," he said catching Aragorn's attention. Legolas' eyes scanned everything that moved. It seems the shadow's role had been reversed as it pressed its back firmly against the tree, concealing its whereabouts. Its head still turn to its left to allowitself to listen to the conversations of the Fellowship. "A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near." Aragorn already knew they weren't alone, but now, with Legolas' warning, he understood there was something other than Orcs and Gollum following them. Aragorn turned and looked into the woods with a new perspective as Legolas began to scan the woodland shadows again. Legolas turned back to Aragorn, "I can feel it."

Aragorn turned back to tending to the camp and pulling necessities from the boats. Gimli continued to grumble about Aragorn's comment. Legolas' eye caught sight of something. He drew his bow and slowly notched an arrow. He took a silent step forward, and another, and another, watching this mysterious shadow. Either the shadow didn't notice him or didn't want him to notice and stayed perfectly still.

Both the shadow's and Legolas' ears caught the sound of heavy footfall far off and the crunch of underbrush. It didn't seem to faze Legolas as he stalked closer towards the shadow. He became more cautious and took a graceful step over a downed log. Legolas was about to raise his bow and pull the string taunt, aiming at the shadow, when Merry dropped firewood near the small fire and asked about a certain Hobbit's whereabouts. This caused his predatory trance to shatter and snapped his head over his shoulder to the Fellowship. Aragorn looked around; Frodo was missing, as was the owner to the Gondorian shield that lay abandoned on the ground. Legolas sprinted back to camp and the shadow took this opportunity to break away from the group and find out what was causing the heavy footfall and stop it.

Legolas and Gimli followed after Aragorn, who they found nearly overrun by Uruk-hai. Aragorn had just jumped off a stone landing and brought down several Orcs before they got there. Gimli ran to Aragorn and helped him up as the Elf shot arrows from his bow. "Aragorn, go!" The Elf called out to the Ranger.

The Ranger ducked under the stone landing and dodged through the Orcs to give chase to Frodo. The stout Dwarf hefted his axe around like a sledge hammer and even threw several smaller ones at the offending creatures. Legolas' adrenaline was pumping and time seemed to slow down, however, the Uruk-hai just kept on coming. He even had to use an arrow like a sword and stab one of the creatures with it before notching it and shooting it at another. Several times he was able to shoot down two Orcs with one arrow, but there was almost no stopping them, and they just kept coming out of the woodwork. Legolas let loose one last arrow before following the Aragorn. Gimli hacked his axe into a downed Orc before sprinting after the Elf and Man in a futile attempt to keep up. The Elf and Dwarf followed Aragorn's trail in an attempt to stay with him, but the Uruk-hai just didn't stop. Just as Legolas let loose another arrow at the foe that held Aragorn's neck, a noise rose up over the chaotic sound of battle.

"The horn of Gondor," Legolas stated, looking to where the sound originated from.

"Boromir!" Aragorn voiced before taking off towards the sound, hacking and slashing Orcs along the way. Legolas and Gimli tried to follow Aragorn, but were stopped by Uruk-hai. The two were swarmed. Legolas and Gimli stopped in their tracks upon seeing the oncoming wave of Orcs. The Elf and Dwarf quickly glanced at each other. Gimli yelled as he held up his axe and ran towards the mass, while Legolas swiftly notched his bow and began to shoot.

"Yes! Now this is my type of quest!" Gimli shouted out, laughing. He swung his axe to and fro, smashing and clobbering Orcs all around him. "Ha ha!" Legolas ran up the trunk of a tree as three Orcs came at him. The Orcs ran, one into another, into the trunk before falling down. Legolas notched his bow again as he leapt from the tree and fired an arrow at another Orc below him. He landed and whipped out another arrow as he stood and turned. He shot an Orc that came charging at him from behind, brandishing a harshly made sword. It fell with a thud. Gimli had an Orc grab him from behind. Gimli took his axe and bashed the foul creature over its head, which was above his own, three times before it finally let go. Gimli turned and brought his axe down upon the downed Orc. Legolas shot an Orc that came running up behind Gimli, who turned and bashed his axe into the falling body. Legolas shot the Orcs that tried to run past the two. The wave of Orcs began to thin down to only several stragglers, who managed to escape the axe and arrow.

As soon as the wave hit, it was over. Gimli swept the knees out from under an Orc and then brought his axe down upon it. Legolas fired an arrow at his last target. He glanced around before running off to follow Aragorn and where the Horn of Gondor sounded. Gimli gave the Orc another good whack before hefting up his axe and trotting off after the quick Elf.

Legolas and Gimli just came upon the scene as Boromir took his last breath and left Middle Earth. Gimli leaned heavily on his axe and bowed his head in sadness and exhaustion. Legolas simply stood there watching as Aragorn prayed for the Man's soul to find rest.

"They will look for his coming from the White Tower, but he will not return." Aragorn spoke, mostly to himself. As he looked up, a tear rolled down his left cheek. The Dwarf, Man, and Elf silently took their fallen comrade's body and headed back to their camp. They removed the arrows and placed him in a boat with his sword and shield. They let the Anduin take him over the falls. Aragorn tightened Boromir's black vambrances to his forearms and looked up to see the boat go over the falls. They were saddened, but they could not dwell on sadness; they had to move on, they had to find the Hobbits. Gimli stood on the bank, leaning on his axe and bowing his head, praying for the Man's soul.

The Elf pushed the remaining boat into the water. "Hurry, Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore." He turned around and expected to see Aragorn ready to jump into the boat to go after the two Hobbits, but Aragorn just sat there, adjusting the braces. Aragorn sighed and looked across the river to see the abandoned boat and glimpses of Sam and Frodo scampering up the hill side. He sighed again. "You mean not to follow them." Was more of a statement then a question from Legolas.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands," Aragorn replied. Legolas slowly stepped up the shoreline to Aragorn. He looked back over his shoulder at the opposite shore, not sure what to do.

"Then it has all been in vain," grumbled Gimli, coming from his mourning place. "The Fellowship has failed." He glanced at the Elf as they neared Aragorn's sitting place.

"Not if we hold true to each other." Aragorn stated as he stood up and he clasped them both on the shoulder. Gimli placed his hand on Aragorn's forearm. "We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left." Aragorn claimed as he turned and began towards the wood line. "Leave all that can be spared behind," He grabbed his Elvish long knife and sheathed it, "We'll travel light. Let's hunt some Orc." Aragorn turned and ran into the woods following the Orc party who took Pippin and Merry. For a moment, a small smile graced both the Dwarf's and Elf's lips before turning into neutral expressions. They quickly glanced at each other.

"Yes! Ha ha!" Gimli let out a hoarse cheer and followed the Man, the Elf tailing behind.


	3. A Shadow and A Threat

Big THANK YOU to cucu and MusicalDevil!

And, I do not own any of Tolkien's amazing works, just the shadows...

* * *

The three had just began to follow the heavily trotted path the Uruk-hai had made through the woods when the shadows returned back to the camp along the river. The shadows noted the abandoned appearance of the camp and took off after the sound of crunching debris along the path of death and destruction. They moved quickly and quietly among the trees, catching up to the three wanderers. The wind shifted slightly and a shadow caught a scent.

"Where are they going?" The smaller shadow atop another's back muttered when it caught scent of where the group was headed. "Oh no!" They were walking right into a trap!

Aragorn was so focused on the beaten path before him that he didn't notice something moving towards him rapidly on his right.

"Aragorn!" Legolas shouted as he whipped out his bow and arrow and fired at the scurrying brown thing as it leapt in the air towards Aragorn over a slight overhang. Aragorn just had enough time to look up to his right and see the underside of a brown spider jumping at him before it was flung forward with the force and speed of his friend's arrow. Aragorn slid to a stop as the hairy spider fell to the ground, dead. The Elf and Dwarf came up behind Aragorn to see what Legolas' arrow had hit and killed.

A decent sized spider, about 20 pounds, and roughly one and a half times the size of Gimli's axe head, lay dead on the woodland floor. It looked very much like the spiders that had infest Mirkwood.

The leaves on the forest floor began to quake and shudder all around the group. The group faced outwards, their backs towards each other and weapons drawn. Legolas' eyes swept through the forest as the leaf litter trembled. He felt something very lightly moving under his boot. He glanced down, as did Aragorn. There were spider web threads strung across the forest floor, alerting the spiders to their whereabouts. Just as they glanced back up, the assault began. Spiders of all sizes began to lunge at them from all angles around the forest floor.

"Hurrragh!" Gimli gave a hoarse cry as he swung his axe at the incoming arachnids. Legolas began to unleash a rain of arrows at the ones that jumped at the group or whichever crossed into his sight first. Aragorn swung his sword at the pesky crawlers as they drew near to him; he even managed to kick several smaller ones that became way too close for his comfort. As the skirmish continued, they began to break up the threads along the forest floor. Aragorn tried to create an opening or path for the group to flee; it was only to be met by more spiders filling the void. They only managed to move a short distance towards the base of the overhang that met their level path to create a steep hill.

Legolas' ears picked up on the sound of four gaited beat of multiple animals heading in their direction. He distinctly heard growls and chuffs right before the group heard horrid screeches from the arachnids. The ground beneath them shook, causing the cluster of bipeds and the spiders to stop momentarily before looking the direction of the screeches. As the spiders continued their attack on the Man, Elf, and Dwarf, Legolas caught sight of a shadow figure out of the corner of his left eye. The shadow moved quickly between the trees and managed to land several deadly blows on the spiders among them. Legolas could only glance at the shadow from time to time as he fired arrow after arrow relentlessly. He made out that it was a person, of Mannish or Elven descent, he didn't know, for it was wrapped in a cloak, very much like the Lothlorien cloaks they wore, only this one was a distinct dark gray-blue color with its hood drawn up to conceal its face.

This shadow wielded a wooden recurve bow, but that didn't seem to be the only thing this individual carried. It seemed to have some knives and several other weapons on its person, too. Legolas couldn't focus too much on the shadow figure, it didn't seem like a threat, and it did seem as if the spiders were overwhelming the other party as well. Suddenly the shadow was either struck or was forced out of hiding and jumped into the group by a lunging spider that met its end with one of the shadow's arrows. The Man and Dwarf were surprised to see another 'person' in the woods, let alone fighting.

The onslaught continued. Gimli was grabbed and thrown off his feet and dragged some distance to a nearby tree before Aragorn stabbed the creature trying to drag the tired Dwarf away. Legolas knew he'd be running out of arrows soon if this continued.

"I've had enough of this," an agitated voice stated. Legolas glanced to where the voice originated from. It was the cloaked person. Suddenly, its demeanor and fighting style changed. It became more brisk and, rather than using the bow, it used one of several long knives on its person. Very much like the graceful movements of an Elf, the person easily shifted from one motion to the next, hitting the intended targets in some way. Gimli had gotten up and was about to run into the fray when a rope caught him and was strung up in a hunter's trap. The next thing Aragorn knew was he was aiming for a spider one second, before he heard a shout, "Look out!" He found himself kicked in the chest, away from a lunging spider that would have nailed him in the back, and was sent backwards into a tree. He went to pick himself up, but the roots of the tree he had hit wrapped around his limbs. He struggled against the twisting vines and limbs as the tree secured him and made sure he couldn't use any weapons. Gimli was floundering about in the air, trying to make heads or tails of what just happened. Legolas realized he was the last one of his group still standing in the center. He turned and ducked as a spider jumped at him and flew over him.

"Come on, Elf boy! Get 'em! Get 'em!" Gimli cheered from his now upside down position hanging from the snare. Legolas kicked one of the many spiders away with a swift kick. "To yer left!" Legolas turned to his left, but there was nothing there and quickly whipped around to get face to face with a flying spider that was met with one of his long swords. "No! Yer other left!"

Legolas struck down another, "Not helping." He stated firmly to the upside down Dwarf. Gimli let out a little grunt.

Legolas had just cut a spider off his bow when he heard, "Duck!" He looked behind him before he hit the forest floor as fire shot over him in a blaze, scorching the spiders surrounding him. It was coming from the cloaked person; the person, who had somehow, managed to create fire and use it as a weapon.

From what Aragorn could tell, it looked like the shadow put its left hand in front of its mouth, palm up and open, and blew across it. He saw Legolas hit the floor as a plume of fire burst forth and singed everything.

"Oo! Oo! Hot! Hot!" Gimli chirped quickly as the fire neared him to burn the spiders going after him.

Once the person was done playing with fire, Legolas looked around from his point on the ground. He could see the burnt bodies of dead spiders and how all the others seemed to run off. He glanced back at the cloaked person, who was also looking around before he swept his feet out to take the cloaked person's feet out from under them. With his Elvish grace he stood up and had an arrow ready and pointing at the supposedly downed individual.

As the person's feet were swept out from underneath them, they tucked and rolled, ripping an arrow from their quiver, notching it, and coming up onto their right knee, left foot planted in front for support, string pulled taut, and aiming at the one who caused them to fall.

Neither moved as they glared each other down, when Legolas' ears picked up on underbrush crunching. He glanced around, as did Aragorn and Gimli. There was a pack of large Warg looking animals, yet they weren't Wargs at all. They were-

"Dyralupin," Aragorn muttered in slight shock.

Legolas and the cloaked person continued to have their glaring contest. Legolas could finally get a good look at who or what was following them from the shadows. The person wore dark brown, if not black, knee high boots with three leather straps wrapped around each calf, navy leggings with dark brown leather holsters wrapped around its thighs, a blue tunic, more dark leather straps that held weapons, a grey blue long sleeve shirt, dark brown black arm guards that ended in gloves with suede on the inside and tipped at the first knuckle of each finger. He drew his gaze up to look under the shadow of the hood; he could see brown eyes glaring at him. The brown eyes slowly lose their threatening appearance and had something flicker across them as if they recognized or knew something. The person's body, which he was assuming was a female, became less tense, but still poised to strike. Not a word was said, but both at the same time slowly lowered their bows and eased the tautness out of the bowstrings. The female stood up. They both just stared at each other for a while, arrows still notched. The Dyralupin, or Dyres, had circled around the group.

Suddenly, Legolas let lose an arrow right past the woman's head, killing a spider that was brazen enough to stick around. The woman didn't even flinch, but the Dyres were a bit on edge and some let out a warning growl. Legolas lowered his, now empty, bow. There was a long silence between the two as they stared each other down again. Aragorn and Gimli began to fidget and squirm, trying to see if they could get out of the situations they were in.

Legolas finally broke the silence, "Thank you for your help." He bowed his head slightly to show respect and gratitude, though his voice was stern and flat.

The woman gave a sharp reply in her middle toned voice, "What are you doing in this forest?"


	4. Journey In and Of Itself

_The woman gave a sharp reply in her middle toned voice, "What are you doing in this forest?"_

* * *

Gimli's and Aragorn's eyes widened slightly and they both quickly glanced at each other then back to Legolas and the cloaked woman. Aragorn struggled a bit more, trying to see if the tree would give way, to no avail. After some silence the woman spoke again, "I will ask you, for the last time, what are you doing in the forest?"

"What do ye think we'r doin'? Havin' a picnic!?" Gimli spat as he slowly turned in the snare. The woman glared at the helpless Dwarf.

Aragorn ceased struggling and stated, "We should ask the same of you." The woman looked at Aragorn. He could see now that her hood was pulled well over her face, the rim stopping just above her eyes and the shadows concealing the rest.

"This is my home," She declared before turning back to Legolas. "Now tell me, why are you here?" She demanded and glared at Legolas, then at Aragorn.

"We ran to find the Orcs that took our friends," Aragorn explained. He found fighting would be completely useless; it seemed better to talk it out, after all, she did have some intimidating company with her.

"Friends?" She asked as she unnotched her arrow and shoved it back into her quiver with its mates. "You mean the two little ones that were taken while the other two made it to the eastern shore?" She attached her bow to her back and placed her hands on her hips. Her cloak was now completely open in the front, showing Legolas she conveyed a hefty arsenal of weapons. She carried small and long knives, some pouches were on her belt, and seemed to carry some sort of sword. The weapons were a mixture of Man and Elvish made. Aragorn and Legolas gave her another glare. She turned to look at the Man caught in the roots and vines. She then sweeps her eyes over them, scanning them. "You're missing another one of your companions." She stated, dropping her left arm down to her side, "Must have perished in battle, I'm deeply sorry for your loss." She bowed her head slightly to show some respect.

"How do you know this?" Legolas questioned in a stern voice. He took several steps forward, as if to daunt the cloaked woman. He was just met with a glare. "How long have you been following us?"

The cloaked woman's glower did not falter as Legolas encroached on her space. "I know many things, Elf." She paused slightly, "For instance you are Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood." She turned and looked at the upside down Dwarf. "You're Gimli, son of Gloin." Then she turned to Aragorn. "And you are Isildur's heir, Aragorn, son of Arathorn."

"Now that we are all acquainted," Gimli muttered before yelling, "Could ye get me out of this bloody thing?!" The woman was about to say something when Aragorn's comment stopped her.

"How long have you been following us?" Aragorn asked Legolas' earlier question.

"It wasn't you I was originally following." The woman stated, crossing her arms. "I was first set out following those Ringwraiths, or Black Riders as you call them. Though, I noticed they were fascinated in the little ones before they entered Bree."

* * *

_The woman thought it odd that the once lively forest suddenly became quiet and void of any animals. She looked around, grasping the strap of the leather satchel that hung across her body. She could not sense, smell, hear, or find any of the forest creatures. It's as if they had just vanished into thin air. Something in the distance eclipsed a path that caught her sharp eyes. It was a darkened figure. This caused the hair on the back of her neck to stand on end. She immediately went into stealth mode, crouched low, and stalked towards the path with carefully placed silent steps. Using the trees as barriers, she quietly made her way to the edge of the path where the figure had been seen. She stalled not far from the path, scanning the area multiple times before looking down at the surface of the trail to see if there were signs of what passed. Some horse hoof prints, cart tracks, and bipedal footprints patterned the dirt. She crouched down and skimmed her hand across the surface of the road. Her ears picked up hoof beats pounding on the dirt road in the distance. Without warning, her skin began to tighten and cause goose bumps to form. A hissing sound was heard and she jerked her head up and to the left._

_There, astride a black horse, was a black garbed figure. The horse snorted and reared, thrashing its front shoed hooves at her. She sprang to her feet and jumped backwards, away from the flailing animal. When the horse struck the ground, it came down where she was crouched not seconds earlier. The sounds of hooves hitting the dirt was closer. She glanced behind her to see another dark horse with a black cloaked figure on top of it barreling towards her at full speed._

_Her body reacted on its own. She faced the oncoming rider and stamped her right foot onto the surface of the road, causing the ground to quake and shudder and break apart. The galloping horse put on the breaks and reared, throwing the rider. The other horse behind her, also reared, however the rider remained in the saddle. The seated rider pulled out a blade and urged its horse forward after the earth ceased to shake. It was a unique blade with a wavy design one would see from-_

_Her eyes went wide as she dodged and rolled out of the way of the lunging horse and rider. The downed rider got back up and reseated itself before thrusting out its hand and hissing something in Black Speech. The woman clamped her hands over her ears. Now, she was ticked. She focused hard enough to stop the ringing and headache from the accursed language and brought both hands down and opened them like claws, palms facing skyward. The instant her fingers spread, fire bloomed above both hands and roared fiercely. She felt weakened from the language and use of her abilities, but she wasn't going down without a fight. She glared at them and they shrieked. She flung several fireballs their way, causing them to turn tail and run._

_Once they were out of sight, the woman collapsed to her hands and knees in the middle of the road, panting and sweating. She gasped for air. The foliage next to the path rustled and swiftly a large grey wolf like creature appeared and was at the woman's side. The woman sat back on her heels. The large wolf placed its nose near her face. She draped her right arm over its neck before using the creature as support to help her stand. She looked off in the direction the two Black Riders headed as she leaned heavily on the Dyralupin, which didn't seem to mind the added weight. She gritted her teeth and glared down the path, this was not going to be good, yet it was going to be an interesting journey._

_She tailed them and their prey. Along the way, she found out what they were following and, unfortunately, had confrontations with the group of Wraiths. Since the last time, she mostly used fire, because they seemed to be scared of it more than anything else. However, some of the Dyralupin, or Dyres, came out with permanent battle scars from the Wraiths' blades. It took all of the woman's knowledge and resources to finally heal the wounds; unfortunately, they would leave a permanent scar upon the Dyres where they were struck. Thankfully, none perished or were permanently crippled by the encounters, and they became all the more wiser about the Black Riders._

* * *

"Ah, yes, then you took off from the Inn towards Imladris, or Rivendell."

* * *

_The woman clung to the fur of the Dyre she rode with great haste, following the Wraiths. She tailed them across the plains as they gave chase to a she-elf on a grey horse, carrying a Halfling. She tracked them, before heading up river where they stopped. She hopped off the Dyre at the water's edge. She heard a female's voice echoing off the canyon walls in Elvish. She felt the water swell to her toes and she looked down._

_"Oh that's not going to do." She muttered before doing her own little chant and causing a massive tidal wave to rush downstream. She glanced up at the canyon ledge and managed to see an elderly man with a tall grey pointed hat, long grey robes, and white-grey beard and hair holding a staff and smiling down at her._

* * *

"Which reminds me," She turned to look at Aragorn. "Your Elf needs a little more practice for summoning." Aragorn glared at her. "Now, where was I? Oh yes! After the flood I went down river."

* * *

_She rode the Dyre down the river, pausing momentarily to watch a group of Elves take a very sick and wounded Hobbit away. She continued downstream, finding eight bodies of the Wraiths, before wading into mid-calf deep water to spot the last Wraith's body under its horse's. She sighed and shook her head at the miserable creatures._

* * *

"Then you were in Imladris, while the Hobbit healed."

* * *

_She knocked on the door of Lord Elrond's study door._

_"Come in," a male's voice called out. She opened the intricately carved wooden door. "Ah, there you are. I was wondering when you were going to get here." Lord Elrond responded after he quickly glanced up from the papers on his desk._

_"Pardon the intrusion, Lord Elrond, but I wish to make use of your library." She informed after a bow. "It seems my research has hit a dead end and requires more searching."_

_"See to it," He waved her off. She gave a bow and thanked him before leaving his study. She was held up in the library and overheard the twins talking about a secret council meeting. _

_She had hidden herself in the shadow of the woods, just outside the entrance to Rivendell by the stone archway. She was close enough to hear everything. One Dyre crawled on its belly to where she was and proceeded to listen in on the conversation too. "You know, this is probably going to be really boring." She mentioned dully to the massive wolf. The council began and she heard everything, from the muttering of the Men to the roaring Black Speech of the Ishtari._

* * *

"That Black Speech is still ringing in my ears." She stated to the Man, Elf, and Dwarf as she put a finger in her ear before continuing.

* * *

_After she clamped her ears and curled into the earth as it shook, it subsided. She released her ears and shook her head. The Dyre shook its head as well. She looked on, listening in on the council arguing on how to destroy the Ring, and then laughed behind her hand as a Dwarf tried to destroy the Ring, only to be blown back and fall on his arse. She was amazed at the little one's boldness to take the dreaded Ring into Mordor and everyone's support to help him._

* * *

"Then you were off."

* * *

_"Gandalf, which way?" The cloaked woman heard the little one ask. She smacked her hand against her forehead._

_"We're dead." She muttered to herself._

_Lord Elrond waved them off and the last member exited out of the gate of Imladris. She walked up beside Elrond with her arms crossed and looking at the gate. "Ah, I was wondering when you'd come out of hiding." The Elf smiled as he stared off at the gate._

_"Ah, yes, I was just going to come and ask you if I could borrow three of your books that you acquired in your collection." She asked, still not looking at the Elf next to her but out the gate after the Fellowship._

_"Yes, you may have them, and the two you are currently in possession of," He muttered as he tilted his head towards her slightly. "Are you still going to follow them?" He asked out of curiosity and finally looked at the cloaked woman._

_"Of course, I'm just giving them a head start." She said, smiling at the Elf next to her._

* * *

"Then, there was the Cerbain."

* * *

_She rode atop one of the several Dyres with her, following the scent of the Fellowship when she was abruptly hit on the head from behind. This caused her to flinch forward and her right hand to fly to the back of the hood where she was hit. A crow cried loudly as it flew for its life away from her. She glared up at the murder of crows from where she sat atop the Dyre. "Damn crows." She muttered before raising an eyebrow. She watched their curious behavior, cawing and swirling above her. She narrowed her eyes before leaning down to whisper to the Dyre she rode, "I sense something. Let us follow and see what they bring." The Dyre twitched one of its large ears to confirm it heard her._

_They followed the crows, stopping when they saw them circle around a plateau. After the black murder dispersed, they raced to the leveling and found an abandoned campsite. She sat on the Dyre, hand on her hip, and pursed her lips into a fine line, thinking. The Dyre she was on chuffed in the direction of the Caradhras. _

_"What? You can't be serious." She stated looking at the mountain then down to the Dyre she rode. "You surely jest! They surely would not have gone up there!" Lightning struck the mountain side. Her face fell slightly and shoulders drooped. She looked back up to the mountain. "Or maybe not." She sighed and hung her head._

* * *

"Then, I caught word you were headed into the Mines of Moria from the pony, which, by the way, made it back home in case you were wondering."

* * *

_The lake monster was barely alive when the Dyres and the woman got there. She ended its misery by causing a large boulder to land on its head, instantly killing it. She turned back to the Dyres and hopped onto one of their backs. "You think we should help them?" She asked the Dyre she sat on top as she leaned forward, rested her forearms across its scruff, and her left hand on her left cheek. She thought of the Goblins and Trolls, least she not forget the Balrog that now dwell over the abandoned tunnels. The other Dyre standing next to her gave her an 'are you kidding me?' look. "What?" She asked as she looked at her companion. The Dyre just shook its head. She sighed, "Fine." She sat up and they raced to the other side of the mountain to the Gates of Moria, only to find their scent leading to Lothlorien, minus one._

* * *

"I remember thinking that there were nine of you, and yet I only counted eight scents coming out of Moria. I suspected it was the dear old wizard that fell into the darkness as I tailed you to Lorien. There, I had a word or two with the Marchwarden. Then you left, I followed you along the Anduin River. And here we are." The woman shrugged her shoulders.

"That's all sweet and dandy lass, but could ye get me down from this bloody thing!" Gimli struggled, kicking his feet, his face now red with blood rushing to it or anger. The cloaked woman sighed.

"That's a hunter's snare, I didn't set that." She told the Dwarf as she looked up, found the end of the rope and trailed it with her eyes. Once she found the end she threw a knapped stone at the rope, cutting it. It was only about a three foot fall for the Dwarf. She then turned to Aragorn, her left fist closed, palm up to the sky, and she opened her hand. Miraculously, the vines and roots obeyed her motion and began to move and twist, letting the Man free from their hold. Aragorn stood up and brushed himself off after sheathing his sword. He was in a pissed off mood.

"We appreciate your help, my lady, but we shall now be going." Aragorn tried to exit as courteously as possible in his miffed manner. Gimli finally got free of the snare with Legolas' help. Aragorn began to set out in the direction he thought was correct, but after a spinning battle, it was hard to tell which way you were going.

"I wouldn't go that way." Her voice called out. Aragorn stopped and looked back at the woman over his right shoulder. She was now on top of one of the Dyres leaning forward. Aragorn started to go in another direction. "I wouldn't go that way, either."

"Then what direction would you advise us to go?" Aragorn is annoyed with her. The cloaked woman looked off to her left slightly. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli followed her eyes. "Thank you, now we must be going. Good day, my lady." They headed out in the direction she mentioned.


	5. Race Across The Plains

The Man, Elf, and Dwarf were walking at a very quick pace along the hilly woodland terrain unknown to them. They were being followed by the cloaked woman riding a Dyre. This had been going on for several hours now.

"Legolas," Aragorn called to the Elf. The Elf took several long strides to catch up to the Man. Aragorn whispered to him in Elvish, "Naa re soora sen? (Is she following us?)" Legolas glanced over his shoulder.

"Aye," He whispered back. Gimli grunted his response.

The Dyre the woman was riding growled in disapproval.

"I know they are walking slowly, I'm sorry." She looked down and told the Dyre. "I have no control over how fast they meander." She looked back up at the three in front of her. Aragorn sighed through his nose. This woman clearly did not know when to hold her tongue.

After fifteen minutes of silence, Aragorn called back over his shoulder, "Your help was much appreciated, my lady. We do not seek your help anymore, so be on your way." Aragorn climbed up a steep hill. Without warning, a large grey blur jumped right next to Aragorn, causing him to look to his left in slight surprise.

"What makes you think I am not?" The woman atop the Dyre looked down at the black clad Man. "It just so happens that the route you travel is the route that I must travel." Aragorn grunted and took a larger step up the hill. The woman sighed and shook her head, "Men."

After another hour of trekking, they came out of the woods to the grassy terrain giving way to rocks and ledges of stone. All at once, greyish colored blurs burst forth from the wood line and charged out into the open range.

"How many of those beasts are there?" Gimli stuttered as he grabbed his helmet after he stumbled and righted himself.

"Thirteen," Legolas said as the Dyres dispersed into the horizon. Legolas looked at the woman on top of the remaining Dyre. She glanced over at him when she felt his gaze on her. Legolas turned to look back over the terrain. Aragorn took a deep breath and plunged forth with all his strength and speed. Legolas and Gimli followed. The Dyre looked back to the woman astride it with a mocking questioning look.

"Alright, you can go." She sighed, "Just don't make them feel bad." The Dyre pulled back the corners of its mouth, as if it were smiling, and turned forward and took to a brisk trot after the group.

The woman tailed the group, calling out warnings to the Man and Dwarf, "Careful," if they stumbled. The most interesting one was along the edge of a plateau they were racing across. The Man's footing was sure but the ground was becoming soft under his weight. The woman noted that and called after him, "Watch out for the-." Just as she was about to tell him what to watch out for, his right foot sent him sliding slightly down the steep face of the plateau about fifteen feet. "Ledge…" She said, monotone. Aragorn still had his feet underneath him and kept running until he was able to rejoin the path safely at the decline of the plateau into a valley.

The most humorous came from the mutterings and incidents of the Dwarf; whether he tumbled down a cliff and landed with a clatter before springing to his feet and taking off as if nothing happened. Another time he fell face first and didn't move for several seconds. The woman and Dyre stopped and looked back at him. He got to his feet and trudged onward while muttering incoherent phrases. Several times his tired legs refused to work running up hill and he fell backwards into the Dyre's large muzzle. The Dyre supported the Dwarf on top of its rostrum before the Dwarf found his footing and continued on after the two up the hill.

During the nights, the Elf led the group by moonlight. It became clear to the woman and Dyre that the Dyre's large size would be used as a buffer for the blind Man and Dwarf to avoid cliffs or other hazards they could not see. Many times did the Dyre place itself between the group and a steep ledge, only to have two beings bounce off it slightly, before righting their path and following the Elf. Other times, the Dyre and woman had to guide the Dwarf and Man when the moon veiled itself behind the clouds. The Man had his right hand on the Dyre's shoulder while the Dwarf grasped the tip of the Dyre's fluffy tail. During those portions of the night, traveling was slow, but as soon as light would come from the sun or moon, off they would run.

After three days of them dashing across the hill studded terrain, Aragorn collapsed to the ground and placed his ear to the earth. He heard the Dwarf's footsteps and the light padding of the Elf's and Dyre's. Far fainter was the sound of many heavy footsteps.

"Their pace has quickened." Aragorn raised his head from the earth. "They must have caught our scent. Hurry!" Aragorn scrambled to his feet and took off. Legolas ran half way up the hill before stopping.

"Come on, Gimli." Legolas called to the Dwarf over his shoulder. He turned forward and gave chase to the Man. The Dwarf struggled up the rocky hillside, using his axe as a walking stick.

"Three days and nights pursuit," He stated between huffs and puffs. "No food, no rest, no sign of our quarry, but what bare rock can tell!" He grumbled as he continued on after the Man and Elf. The woman gave a lopsided smirk as she continued on with the Dyre, picking its way up the cliff, at the rear of the group. They continued to run, jumping over rocks and ledges, foliage and debris.

The Dyre overtook the tiring group with ease and became the front runner. They came to a dip in the trail and the path narrowed between two overhangs. The Dyre unexpectedly stopped, nose to the ground. The woman was thrown forward landing on the neck of the large wolf, had she not have a good grip with her legs or a hold on the scruff; she would have been pitched forward and fallen face first into the mud right before the Dyre. She pushed herself up off the Dyre's scruff with a grunt. She looked down to the ground. "What is it?" She asked as she swung her left leg in front of her and dismounted. She knelt on the ground near to where the wolf-like creature was beginning to paw. The woman brushed some mud away before it revealed something shiny and beautiful beaten into the mud. "Aragorn!" She raised her voice, "You might want to look at this." She backed up as the Ranger came over and brushed more dirt off the leaf pendent.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall." Aragorn stated as he picked it up in his hand. Legolas ran past and skidded to a halt before turning around to see what had been discovered. The woman hopped back onto the Dyre, her stomach leaning on its back before swinging her left leg over. She had barely swung her leg over when the Dyre started to walk forward.

"They may yet be alive," Legolas' comment renewed the strength in Aragorn.

"Less than a day ahead of us," Aragorn got to his feet and began to ramp himself up to full speed while watching the ground for clues. "Come!" Legolas followed him.

Suddenly, there was a loud clatter behind them met with grunts and grumbles. It was the Dwarf. "Come, Gimli!" Legolas paused momentarily to look over his shoulder at his fallen comrade, "We're gaining on them!" Legolas turned around and rushed forward after Aragorn.

The Dwarf jumped to his feet, "I'm wasted on cross country!" He puffed out, running as fast as his stocky legs could carry him, and "We Dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances!" The woman let out a quick hearty laugh. They clambered up a high hill to get a better view of their surroundings, stopping at the top. They stopped at the top to scout out their prey. The hair on the woman's neck stood on end.

"Rohan, home of the Horse Lords." Aragorn stated as he scanned the land. "There's something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets its will against us," Legolas jumped down and scampered to another hill to get a better look. "Legolas, what do your Elf eyes see?"

"The Yrcks turned northeast." Legolas called out. "They're taking the Hobbits to Isengard!"

"Saruman," Aragorn muttered. The woman swung her right leg in front of her and slid off the Dyre. She walked over to stand beside Aragorn. The Dyre gave her a concerned look.

She looked over at the Dyre, "What?" She asked as the massive wolf nudged her with its giant black nose. "I'll be fine." She assured it and gave it a pat on its neck. "Go on." She said to it. The Dyre stayed put and gave her an 'are you sure?' look. "Go on." She gave a little shooing motion with her hand and nodded her head to promise the Dyre she would be alright. The Dyre slowly turned and bounded off.

The group took off again in another fast pace. As the woman ran alongside them, the males gave her a questioning look. "What?" She asked them, once the strange stares became a little uncomfortable.

"Where is the Dyralupin?" Legolas questioned after he quickly looked around.

"Do you want me to scare the horses?" The woman asked as she turned around and ran backwards for a bit. "Besides, I have two legs that work just fine!" She turned around and lengthened her strides. She raced next to Aragorn, "The people of Rohan aren't so fond of me since that snake came to them and poisoned the king's mind." She muttered to herself. The four raced on.

"Keep breathing, that's the key!" Gimli told himself. "Breathe, oh." The cloaked woman chuckled at the Dwarf's enthusiasm.

"Keep breathing, Gimli!" She chanted back to the Dwarf.

"Easy for you to say!" He grunted out. "You were ridin' that beast for three days, while we were runnin'!" Gimli huffed and puffed. "Ye have nothin' to complain about!" He wagged a lazy finger at the cloaked woman, who chuckled at his comment.

"They run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them," Legolas exclaimed. They ran through the entire night with the moon to guide them. Legolas was out in front followed by the woman, Aragorn, and last but not least, Gimli. As the sun began to rise, Legolas turned and gave it a brief look. "A red sun rises," Legolas paused, looking down in worry. "Blood has been spilt this night." He turned and continued forth with the others. They ran down an embankment. The woman skidded to a halt and wedged herself between two boulders. The other three rushed past her, made it to the bottom, heard the sound of calling horses, and their hoof beats heading in their direction.

Aragorn and Legolas dove behind a large rock. Gimli followed as Legolas waved him over before grabbing him by the collar of his cloak and forcing him behind the rock and down to the ground, just in time to be missed by the pounding hooves of horses with riders. "Riders of Rohan!" Aragorn stood up and stated after they passed their hiding spot. "What news from the Mark!?"

Swiftly, the horses turned back and began to circle the trio. In the confusion and chaos, Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn turned their backs to each other for protection during the scramble of hooves about them. Soon, the three found themselves at spear point. Aragorn held up his hands to show he meant no harm.

"What business does an Elf, a Man, and a Dwarf have in the Riddlemark?" A Man rode forward to address them, most likely their leader. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli quickly glanced among themselves. Where did the woman go? "Speak quickly!" The Man demanded. Their eyes shot back to him.

The woman looked over her shoulder at the three surrounded by horses and their riders before turning around and peering over the boulder.

Gimli planted his feet and took a breath, "Give me your name horse master, and I shall give you mine." The Man, enraged by the statement, briskly passed off his spear to the other Man next to him before quickly dismounting and approaching the Dwarf. Aragorn placed a hand on Gimli's shoulder to keep him at bay.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, beard and all." He replied, "If it stood but a little higher from the ground." In less than a blink of an eye, Legolas whipped out an arrow, notched it, and drew the string on his bow taut, aiming at the head of the Man in front of them.

"You would die before your stroke fell!" Legolas warned. The surrounding Rohan riders responded quickly as they pointed all their spears towards the Elf to protect their comrade. Aragorn quickly placed a firm hand on Legolas' braced arm and pushed it down. Gimli was just about to place his hand on the Elf's arm and do the same thing, but Aragorn beat him to it. Gimli's eyes were wide and he silently whistled to himself in shock. He looked from the Elf to Aragorn.

Tension still in the air, Aragorn had to break it, "I'm Aragorn, son of Arathorn." He introduced himself. "This is Gimli, son of Gloin, and Legolas of the woodland realm. We are friends of Rohan, and of Theoden, your king."

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe," the Man removed his helmet. "Not even his own kin." With that, the spears all rose to resting position. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan and for that we are banished." The Man paused. "The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old Man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets." He stared down Legolas.

"We are no spies," Aragorn replied to the Man. "We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive."

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." The Man stated to Aragorn.

"But there were two Hobbits," Gimli butted in, holding up two fingers, "Did you see two Hobbits with them?"

"They would be small, only children to your eyes." Aragorn explained.

"We left none alive," The Man shook his head before motioning over his shoulder. "We piled the carcasses and burned them." The group saw the smoke rising in the distance.

"Dead?" Gimli asked, not wanting to believe it. Aragorn was shocked as well.

The Man nodded, "I'm sorry." Legolas looked down before placing a hand on Gimli's shoulder. The Man whistled before calling out two names. "Hasufel, Arod." He held out his hand as two horses approached them. "May these horses bear you to better fortune then their former masters," He prayed aloud as he handed the reins to Aragorn and Legolas took the other's reins. The Man took one last look at the horses before turning back to Aragorn. "Farewell," He nodded before turning, placing his helmet back on, and mounting his horse. Aragorn looked to Legolas, "Look for your friends," The Man told them once astride his steed. They turned to look at him. "But do not trust to hope, it has forsaken these lands." He urged his horse on, "We ride north!" He shouted to his company.

The horses and riders around them began to move and follow the Man. The Man went to turn his head forward when something caught his eye. When he looked, there was a cloaked figure standing on a rock. As he urged his horse on, he gave a nod to the figure, who nodded back in return. He knew his plea did not fall on deaf ears. He sincerely hoped something would be done about the king and the state of Rohan.

Once the company moved off, Aragorn looked to where the smoke originated from. The woman popped back up beside the three. Aragorn mounted Hasufel, Legolas helped Gimli onto Arod before mounting himself, and the woman stood there. Aragorn turned and began to ride off along with Legolas and Gimli.

The woman turned and whistled. A little Arabian cross chestnut mare came galloping towards her. As the horse neared it slowed to a canter, the woman ran next to it, grabbed a handful of mane and leapt lightly onto its bare back. She urged the little mare to follow the other two horses. The little Arab easily caught up to the larger horses before they were even halfway to the carcass pile.

As they crested the hill, the woman quickly covered her nose with her hand and furrowed her brows together. As they got closer, the woman had to keep from gagging at the smell. "Thank Valar, the wind is blowing west." She muttered, her hand still over her mouth and pinching her nose. Aragorn quickly dismounted and began to search. Legolas leapt off his horse and helped Gimli plop to the ground. The woman maneuvered her horse to be up wind of the smoke and then dismounted. They scoured around for clues. "How big did you say Hobbits were?" She scanned the ground, trying to be as far as possible from the burning heap.

Gimli began to dig through the burnt pile when he came across something and pulled it out of the rubble. "It's one of their wee belts." Gimli said quietly.

Legolas bowed his head and said something in his language the woman didn't understand, "Hiro hyn hidh ab wanath." Whatever it was, it made her feel slightly saddened. Out of nowhere, Aragorn let out a mighty roar and kicked a helm, causing it to soar a good ways through the air before bounding across the ground and rolling to a stip. This scared the chestnut mare and she took off. Aragorn collapsed to his knees. Legolas brought a hand to his chest before bringing it back to his side.

"We failed them," Gimli mumbled. However, something caught Aragorn's eye on the ground. He ran his hand over the dirt. The cloaked woman was about to say she was sorry for them when Aragorn's voice stopped her.

"A Hobbit lay here," He muttered to himself, "and the other." A picture began to unfold before Aragorn's eyes of what happened. "They crawled," Aragorn began to move towards the forest. Legolas and Gimli began to follow the babbling Man. "Their hands were bound." He stood, crouching and scanning along the ground, reading the dirt as one would read a sentence or a paragraph. The dirt relinquished knowledge only the Ranger could read. He grabbed some rope, "Their bonds were cut." He said as he examined the rope then threw it back down. Now the woman was interested, so she began to follow him as well. He began to move as he searched the ground. "They ran over here. They were followed." Aragorn picked up speed. "Their tracks lead away from the battle!" He raced after the tracks. He stopped and looked up, "Into Fangorn forest." The Dwarf, Elf, and cloaked woman stopped next to Aragorn to look into the dark forest.

"Fangorn," Gimli said in awe, "What madness drove them in there?"


	6. Into Fangorn Forest

The four stood outside Fangorn's wood line. A stale wind blew through the trees.

The woman sighed and crossed her arms, "Well, we better go find them." She began to walk into the forest when Aragorn grabbed hold of her cloak and pulled her back towards them.

"Oh, no you don't." Aragorn said as the woman got pulled backwards to them. Aragorn was about to tell the woman something when Gimli's gruff voice interrupted.

"Have ye not heard of the stories of Fangorn!?" Gimli questioned, one hand resting on his axe while the other on his hip in disbelief. As Gimli began to explain, the woman, arms still crossed, rolled her brown eyes and hefted a sigh in disinterest. "They say that no one who enters ever makes it out alive!" He used hand gestures to strengthen his point.

"And those are exactly what they are," the woman then stressed, "stories!"

Aragorn shot a slightly annoyed look in the Dwarf's direction before looking back to the cloaked woman. "We do not want you out of our sight; we have yet to know whose side you are on."

"Who said anything about sides?" The woman questioned quickly, interrupting Aragorn.

Aragorn continued, "Whether you are a part of Sauron's group and leading us into a trap or actually are attempting to help us find our friends, we aren't sure. For now, you are to stay in our sight and are not to stray far from us."

"If its sides you want to talk about, I'm on the only one that matters, mine!" She snapped at Aragorn. "As for leading you into a trap, I would have already done it. If I was going to, I would have let you become a meal for those spiders back near Anduin if I was trying to get rid of you." She turned on her heel and began to walk back into the forest. "Now you're just wasting my time." She muttered and waved her left hand over her shoulder.

"She's mad," Gimli whispered loudly to the Man and Elf.

"But she's right," Aragorn responded. "We have to find Merry and Pippin." He set off warily into the woods with Legolas behind him. Gimli stood there, firm in place.

"You're all mad!" He exclaimed as they stepped into the dark forest. He stood there for several seconds as he watched the three disappear into the misty shadows. "Nope, not goin' in there," Gimli stated, folding his arms. Suddenly, the woman popped out of the forest after several seconds and grabbed Gimli's arm.

"Come on," she growled as she yanked him into the woods. Aragorn set off following the Hobbit tracks with Legolas in tow, while the woman pushed Gimli in front of her as she tracked a trail of liquid like substance from the wood line. As they got deeper and deeper into the woods, the woman's nose became less and less effective as the air grew staler and staler by the second. Gimli saw a big clotting glob covering a plant. He wiped two fingers on the black substance, brought it to his mouth, licked it, and immediately spat it back out.

"Orc blood," He spat. Legolas appeared beside him and looked around the forest. Aragorn continued to track and leapt over a small creek. Legolas and Gimli followed him, the woman not far behind. They trailed Aragorn to a destroyed path.

"These are strange tracks," The Rangers muttered. The cloaked woman stood upon a large rock to get a better idea of their surroundings.

"Strange tracks indeed!" She thought as she scanned the trail. "They crushed through downed logs and broke the hard top soil."

"The air is so close in here," Gimli remarked looking about, noting that his voice echoed.

"This forest is old," Legolas commented as he looked around at the ground and trees. He suddenly dropped his voice down so it was barely audible. "Very old. Full of memory." His eyes go wide slightly, "And anger." He looked around, with worry and concern. The woman jumped down from her rock and wandered somewhat off the path. The trees about them began to groan and shift. Gimli jumped and raised his axe in defense and looked around. Aragorn looked up at the canopy. "The trees are speaking to each other." Legolas said, before turning to Aragorn and Gimli behind him. Aragorn looked back at the frantic Dwarf.

"Gimli!" Aragorn whispered, causing the jumpy Dwarf to snap his head to the Man. Aragorn motioned with his hand to lower the axe he was brandishing. "Lower your axe."

Gimli whispered, "Oh." Glancing left and right, he slowly lowered his axe with his right hand slightly up to show he meant no harm.

"They have feelings, my friend." Legolas stated to the Dwarf. "The Elves began it. Waking up the trees, teaching them to speak."

The woman came to one tree in particular, a once mighty oak, and placed her right hand on it. She closed her eyes, focusing. She could feel pain, fear, and anger. She began to feel something tighten around her right ankle as she delve deeper into the tree's feelings, all the while muttering her language to soothe it.

"Talking trees, hm?" Gimli stated. "What do trees have to talk about? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings," They began to move again. Legolas noticed that the woman was not following them and had her right hand on a tree with her head bowed.

Legolas went to take a step forward, "Just go." Came the woman's whispered voice. Legolas furrowed his brows. "Go, I'll be fine." She whispered again, tilting her head slightly to him. Legolas stepped forward and saw her grit her teeth, before whispering something in a different language to the tree. He stopped and looked down to see a tree root slowly wrapping itself around her right calf and up, like a python constricting its prey. He looked back up to her face; she was clearly in pain and still mumbled something to the tree. He took a step backwards and watched the tree root stop tightening. She let out a little sigh, "I'll be fine." She opened her eyes and looked to him. Legolas nodded before turning to go back with the others. The trees groaned again. Legolas froze before going slightly deeper into the woods.

"Aragorn, nad no ennas. (Something's out there.)" Legolas said in Elvish, looking deeper into the forest. Aragorn came up behind him.

He asked in Elvish, "Man cenich? (What do you see?)"

"The White Wizard approaches," Legolas whispered. The trees creaked and ticked overhead as Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn glanced about.

The woman's language began to soothe the angered tree and the mighty oak began to slowly unwrap its root from her leg.

"Do not let him speak," Aragorn assured, "He will put a spell on us." Aragorn grasped the hilt of his sword. He pulled it out slightly. Gimli readied his axe. Legolas notched his bow.

The woman muttered praises and 'thank you's' in her language to the tree that released her as she caressed the bark. It bowed a long branch to her level and showed her its beautiful leaves. "How lovely," She muttered to the tree. She looked back to the trunk, "May I?" She asked. It nudged its limb closer to her as confirmation. She placed her right hand over a bare portion of branch and lifted her hand as if she was pulling a string from the tree. The once bare limb flowered in beautifully pale pink buds that unfurled. Though they were small, they were beautiful and caused the tree to glow healthily with pride and joy. The other trees around it mimicked the glow and the woman looked around and smiled. Some of the trees bowed to her to also have flowers adorn their branches. She agreed, and to each one a different color variation but the same flower. Even the tiny sapling, that was barely at her knees, gently brushed her leg. She looked down and knelt next to the small tree. She smiled at it and cupped her hands around the sapling's branches as if she were holding a large bowl. She muttered in her language and pulled her hands up along the sides of the sapling. It began to bud and bloomed into beautiful flowers. She smiled and stood. She walked towards where she heard the three males last. As she walked away, the trees that held their branches above the little flowering sapling shifted and let the sunlight penetrate the canopy, allowing the sapling beautiful golden sunlight.

"One must be quick." Aragorn stated. The three turned to the bright light. Legolas drew his bow taut; Gimli threw his axe to have it broken and deflected. The woman jumped out of the way of the flying axe debris that came in her direction. Legolas shot his arrow and had it deflected. The woman ducked as it hit a tree right above her. She stood up and pulled a dull 'are you kidding me?' look as she grasped the arrow and yanked it out of the tree over her left shoulder. Aragorn's sword became too hot to handle and he dropped it. He brought his hands up to block the blinding light.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits." The voice came from the blinding light.

"Where are they!?" Aragorn demanded.

"They passed this way, the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" The voice questioned.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn commanded. The light dimmed and Gandalf stepped forward and passed his staff from his right hand to his left. Aragorn looked on in astonishment. "It cannot be." Gimli's eyes widened.

"Forgive me," Legolas bowed and dropped to his knees as Gimli bowed low. "I mistook you for Sarumon."

"I am Sarumon." Gandalf replied. "Or rather, Sarumon as he should have been."

"You fell," Aragorn stated, still in shock.

"Through fire," Gandalf paused slightly. "And water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and every day was as long as a life age of the Earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back, until my task is done."

"Gandalf," Aragorn murmured as he stepped forward.

"Gandalf?" He questioned. "Yes, that was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name." The wizard smiled.

"Gandalf," Gimli assured with a nod.

"I am Gandalf the White." Gandalf stated. "And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide." He looked over the group to see the woman come walking up with Legolas' arrow that was deflected, twirling in her fingers, before she walked up behind him and shoved it back into his quiver. Legolas snapped his head to his right to give the woman a slight glare. She responded with a mocking glare and her fists on her hips. Aragorn looked over his left shoulder to see the woman. Gandalf smiled again. He stepped down and approached the woman. "Wolf rider," He called to her, Gimli and Legolas cleared a path. He stopped before her, leaning on his staff, "Shadow child." He smiled warmly at her. "Loralei, it is good to see you again."

Loralei smiled and gave a small nod, "Likewise Gandalf." The group looked on in shock and confusion.

"One stage of your journey is over. Another begins. We must travel to Edoras with all speed." Gandalf explained as he led the group out of Fangorn. He now cloaked himself in a grey robe over his white one. Aragorn fell behind Gandalf, Legolas fell behind Aragorn and Gimli brought up the rear. Loralei was bounding from tree branch to tree branch, just above their heads.

"Edoras? That is no short distance!" Gimli mentioned. Loralei chuffed before she jumped and swung onto the next branch.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king." Aragorn whispered.

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured." Gandalf stopped and looked to him.

"Then we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here? In this horrid, dark, dank tree-infested-?" Gimli's complaint was cut short by the groaning of the trees. "Ah!" He jumped and glanced about at the trees. "I mean, charming, quite charming forest!" He stated quickly.

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn." Gandalf stopped and turned to face Gimli. "A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains." Loralei dropped down beside the Dwarf and Elf.

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend." Aragorn commented. Gandalf looked to him confused. "You still speak in riddles." He whispered to the wizard and they laughed.

"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up and find they are strong." Gandalf described.

"Strong?!" Gimli questioned. The forest groaned again. "Oh, that's good."

"I will start throwing acorns at you," Loralei thought as she gave a dull glare to the Dwarf.

"So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf." Gandalf pointed to Gimli, before turning and leading the way. "Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be."

"This new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one." Gimli mumbled to himself. Gimli began to walk off after Loralei and Legolas. A small acorn dropped from overhead and bounced off of Gimli's helmet. He stopped short, quickly looked up and around. "Hmm." Gimli hummed before starting off again. Another acorn fell down and bounced off of Gimli's helmet. "Ah ha!" Gimli turned around and pointed his axe head towards where he believed the culprit to be. The trees groaned and swayed in the stale breeze. Gimli pulled a sour look as he looked left and right before turning around.

"Master Dwarf, keep up your pace or you will be left behind!" Came Gandalf's voice.

Gimli took one last glare over his shoulder at the forest, "Darn squirrels." He muttered before trailing after the group. After the Dwarf left, the trees ticked in amusement at the Dwarf's reaction to them dropping acorns onto his helm.

Outside the forest Hasufel and Arod were still waiting for their new masters. Loralei whistled and the chestnut Arab mare came racing back to her. Loralei stroked the mare's forehead and beautifully arched neck. Gandalf whistled and a pure white Andalusian ran gracefully over the golden grass towards Gandalf and the group.

"That is one of the Mearas," Legolas said in wonder, "Unless my eyes are cheated by some spell."

"Shadowfax," Gandalf bowed his head, "He is the lord of all horses and has been my friend through many dangers." He patted the horse's great neck. Shadowfax walked over to Loralei, who was tending to her chestnut mare, and nudged her shoulder. She turned around to see Shadowfax. She smiled and stroked his face lovingly.

"Hello there, old friend." She said to the great white horse. Shadowfax turned and allowed Gandalf upon his back. Legolas helped Gimli up on Arod and Aragorn mounted Hasufel. Loralei jumped up, used her arms to brace herself, and her waist over the mare's back before swinging her leg over. The mare began to move before Loralei was even swinging her leg over. Now, was the race to Edoras.


	7. Race To Edoras

"Gandalf!" Loralei called to the wizard above the whipping winds as the horses raced on. Gandalf looked to his right at the hooded woman who was gripping the chestnut's mane tightly. "The horses are tiring! We must rest them for the night!" She motioned for him to look behind them. Both Gandalf and herself looked back to Arod and Hasufel, who were foaming in sweat and frothing at the mouth.

"So be it," Gandalf said as he leaned back slightly, signaling Shadowfax to slow down to a walk. Loralei leant back and the mare planted its front hooves into the ground and tucked its butt to slide to a sudden halt. Arod and Hasufel didn't need to be told and dropped to a slow walk. Both horses and riders were breathing heavily. The horses' nostrils were flared and abdomens heaving in an effort to bring in air. Shadowfax didn't even seem fazed by the long run; he haden't even broken a sweat. Loralei leant forward with her hands on her thighs and sighed heavily through her lips. She glanced at a strand of hair that had misplaced itself in front of her nose and tucked it back behind her ear, under her hood. Aragorn grimaced slightly and held his lower back as Hasufel walked after Shadowfax. Gandalf began to scout out areas for a night's rest up ahead.

"Dwarves were not meant to be on such beasts!" Gimli groaned as he shifted uncomfortably behind Legolas. As Arod's head came by, Loralei laid back along her mare's back and sighed. The mare followed Arod and Loralei simply lay there. Legolas and Gimli looked at her questioningly and then glanced at each other. She brought her left arm up and covered her eyes with her forearm. She groaned and muttered to herself in her language. The three tired horses followed the horse lord slowly.

Arod crested a hill and tripped a little causing Gimli to become unseated and fall off. He hit the ground with a plop and groaned. Legolas glanced down, "I take it we are resting here for the night." He said before dismounting himself. He seemed unaffected by the day's ride. Aragorn and Gandalf dismounted as well. Loralei sat up, leaned forward, swung her left leg over her mare's rear, and landed on the ground, legs shaking slightly. She turned and pulled her cape aside to look at her backside after she saw the sweat marks on the horse where she had sat upon her back. She sighed in disgust and began to brush herself off. The chestnut mare shook and then plopped down to roll. Aragorn was pulling the tack off Hasufel when the horse decided to roll as well, once the saddle was removed, and the bridle still on. Arod waited patiently before all his tack was removed and found a nice dusty spot to roll in. The chestnut mare was up and shook before turning back to Loralei.

"Go find some water," Loralei pushed the mare's head slightly. The mare looked back at her before wandering off to find some water. Arod, Hasufel, and Shadowfax followed the little chestnut Arab mare. Gimli still lay where he had fallen, too sore to get up. Aragorn began to gather twigs and dead plants for the fire. Gandalf began to walk around. Loralei and Legolas looked at Gimli. "Will he be alright?" She asked Legolas.

"Aye," Legolas stated. He began to turn away.

"Think we should move him?" Loralei's question stopped him. He dropped his shoulders and turned back around.

"Aye," He muttered. They both grabbed hold of the Dwarf and moved him to a rock. There they propped Gimli up so that he could lean against it.

"You don't need to worry, I was just gettin' up." Gimli began to complain. Once they had the Dwarf settled, Loralei stood and glanced around. Legolas stood up next to her.

"You know, for a woman, you are very resilient." He tried to compliment her.

"Uh," Loralei turned to him and drawled slightly. "Thank you?" She questioned slightly. She didn't know whether to take it as an insult or compliment.

"I mean it as a compliment," Legolas clarified. "Not all women, of Elf- or of Man-kind, can continue at that pace for days and still have enough strength to lift a Dwarf with his armour." Legolas motioned his hand to Gimli, who grunted and crossed his arms in offense. Loralei blinked several times. The Dwarf just shook his head. This was not going well.

"Okay," She drawled again. She wasn't sure how to take this. 'I'm not like other women,' ran through her head. She turned and began to scout the area herself for kindle and fuel for the small fire. Legolas tailed behind her. Aragorn just kept finding things to burn and listened to the awkward conversation between the two.

"I mean no offense," Legolas began to explain again. "You are not at all what we expected." Loralei stopped abruptly in front of Legolas and quirked an eyebrow at that comment. Legolas stopped to her right. She turned and looked at him with a mildly offended look. "Your help has been much needed and we appreciate your endeavour. You are a much needed ally. And I thank you for that." Loralei's face softened to a slightly shocked expression.

"Oh," Loralei blinked several times, in amazement. "In that case," She turned and began to scour about again, "Thank you, and, uh, you're welcome." She called over her shoulder. She was still in shock. Legolas stood and watched her scour for several seconds.

"Lass doesn't know how to take a compliment," Gimli grunted from his place on the ground.

"Loralei is very different," Gandalf explained to the two. Aragorn heard this and placed the last twig in his arm before standing up and joining the group's conversation. "As you have already figured out." Loralei glanced warily back at the group, but continued on.

"She seems uncomfortable around people," Aragorn mentioned, tilting his head to Gandalf before looking to the wizard.

Gandalf nodded, "That she is." Loralei crouched down, disappearing into the high brush. Gandalf began to move about, "And you'll learn more of her in due time, for it is not my place to tell you about her when she is clearly fit to tell you herself." Aragorn and Legolas looked to where they last saw Loralei's cloaked form before something appeared from behind a large boulder to their left close to camp. It was Loralei. Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other quickly before turning to look back at the cloaked woman.

Loralei cradled fist sized stones in her left arm. She moved to where Aragorn was piling debris for the fire and began to place the rocks around a small area before placing some kindle and dry grass in the centre. Aragorn approached and placed the last of his kindle down and attempted to start a fire. Legolas stood back and watched. Loralei sat down near Gimli and pulled out one of her many throwing knives. It was a beautifully crafted iron throwing knife that fit in her hand perfectly. The blade and handle were equal lengths and could be used both for hand to hand combat and for throwing. She began to toss it in the air and catch it in her hand; mostly by the handle but sometimes she caught the blade. Not at any point did the sharp edges cut through her calloused fingertips or the suede material of her glove, when she caught the blade.

"What are ye, lass?" Gimli asked after watching the woman juggle the knife.

"Hmm?" Loralei hummed and looked lazily over at Gimli. Aragorn and Legolas looked over to Gimli and Loralei.

"I mean, what are ye?" Gimli questioned, "You are clearly no Dwarf! Are you Man or Elf or what?" Gimli had a way of putting things bluntly. Loralei chuckled slightly before turning to face forward.

"That, dear Dwarf, even I do not have the answer to," Loralei said. She began to toss the knife again.

After an hour of failing to light a fire, Aragorn groaned and looked up to the darkening sky before sighing. Loralei had put away her knife long ago. She stood and walked over to the small pit before kneeling next to it, across from Aragorn. She grabbed the smoking twigs and bundled them with some dry grass. She brought it close to her mouth and cupped her hand behind the dead foliage before lightly breathing on it. Legolas' eyes widened slightly as red orange embers began to glow hot and spark a little fire in the bundle she held. Aragorn looked at her with a raised eyebrow. As she pulled her hand away, the fire began to slowly catch onto the other dead plants. She placed it into the center of the pit. Aragorn nodded a 'thank you' to her before slowly adding to the fire. Loralei bowed her head slightly before standing up and searching around for more dead plants, twigs, and sticks or anything flammable that would not create smoke.

Loralei came back with only a small armful of things to burn; by this time, the sun was set but still let enough light leak over the horizon for a last hurrah. Gimli leaned against the rocks snoring. Legolas stood near the camp to keep watch, bow in hand. Aragorn lay back with his eyes closed. Lastly, Gandalf stood watching the southwestern border. Loralei just placed the foliage in the burn pile before sitting down against a decent sized boulder and leaning against it. Something appeared on her left near her face. She looked to her left, seeing bread wrapped in a leaf. She looked up to the holder. It was Legolas.

"What is this?" She asked softly. Loralei looked back down to the bread.

"Lembas," Legolas answered, sitting down on a rock next to her form on the ground. "Elvish waybread." Loralei gingerly took it from him. "You must be hungry." Loralei's stomach let out a small gurgle. She looked down to her stomach.

"A little," She chuckled lightly.

"One bite will fill you with energy and nourishment," Legolas explained as she took a small bite. Loralei had to admit, it was a little dry and flaky, but it was good. She brought her right hand to her mouth as she chewed. She swallowed and nodded.

"It's good," Loralei said as she rewrapped the bread and went to hand it back. "Thank you." Legolas put up a hand.

"It is for you," He said. "I have several more with me."

"Oh," Loralei brought it back, looking at it. "Thank you," She said, looking back to him with a small smile. He smiled back and stood up, going back to his spot. Loralei placed the bread into one of her pouches on her back belt. After, she shifted against the boulder, trying to get comfortable. Once she found a somewhat comfortable position, she pulled her hood farther down over her face, stretched out and crossed her legs, and crossed her arms. She closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep.

Loralei didn't know how long her eyes were closed, but no matter what she did, sleep eluded her. The crackling fire soothed her, but maybe it was because she was in the company of strangers. No. It was because of the Dwarf's snoring. Maybe. Was it because her pack wasn't around? Probably. Or maybe because the light and loom of the southwestern border was so close that it was palpable in the air? High possibility. Whatever the reason, she found herself staring into the fire, left leg stretched out in front of her with her right leg bent up and right elbow resting on her right knee while her left arm lay on her stomach. She could not sleep tonight and she knew it.

The Elf noticed she had been awake for a while. He lightly scaled the rocks to stand on top of the boulder she leaned against. "Cannot sleep?" He cautiously whispered down to her.

"I cannot, for it eludes me this night." She sighed, glancing to her left. She knew he was above her on the boulder. Legolas gracefully hopped down to the rock he sat on earlier next to her.

"Is there a reason?" He asked. "Maybe I can help you ease your troubles." He paused. "If you wish to talk," He clarified, shifting slightly on the rock. Aragorn had awoken to the small conversation. He waited before he put more kindle into the low fire and began to stoke it.

Loralei chuckled a bit, "I'm afraid it is nothing you can control." She smiled wryly at the fire. "I am afraid it is not just one thing," Loralei mentioned, "It may be many things." She looked over to the horizon, her face grim. Legolas also looked out to the horizon.

"Is it Mordor?" Legolas asked, looking at Loralei. Loralei turned her head to the fire and rolled her right wrist lazily pointing her thumb to the red skyline.

"It is that," Loralei said. A loud snore ripped through the quiet camp. Loralei smiled and rolled her eyes to look at the Dwarf. She rolled her wrist and pointed with her index finger to Gimli, "And that." She chuckled a little. Legolas smiled. "Does he always sleep like that?" She asked Legolas.

He glanced down at her, smiling, "Aye." Aragorn finally stopped stoking the fire and threw the stick down. He stood up and walked to where Gandalf stood, facing the same worrisome skyline. Loralei and Legolas watched silently. Aragorn came to a stop beside Gandalf.

"The veiling shadow that glowers in the east takes shape." Gandalf said to the Man. His voice dropped to almost a whisper. "Sauron will suffer no rival. From the summit of Barad-dur, his Eye watches ceaselessly. But he is not so mighty yet that he is above fear. Doubt ever gnaws at him. The rumour has reached him. The heir of Numenor still lives." Gandalf turned to look at Aragorn and Aragorn to him. "Sauron fears you, Aragorn. He fears what you may become." Gandalf turned to look back towards Mordor. "And so he'll strike hard and fast at the world of Men. He will use his puppet Saruman to destroy Rohan. War is coming. Rohan must defend itself, and therein lies our first challenge, for Rohan is weak and ready to fall." Gandalf shook his head. "The king's mind is enslaved; it's an old device of Saruman's. His hold over King Theoden is now very strong. Sauron and Saruman are tightening the noose. But for all their cunning, we have one advantage." Gandalf and Aragorn looked at each other again. "The Ring remains hidden. And that we should seek to destroy it has not yet entered their darkest dreams. And so the weapon of the enemy is moving towards Mordor, in the hands of a Hobbit. Each day brings it closer to the fires of Mount Doom. We must trust now in Frodo. Everything depends upon speed and the secrecy of his quest." Gandalf looked to Aragorn to see him glance down in doubt. "Do not regret your decision to leave him. Frodo must finish this task alone."

"He's not alone," Aragorn explained. "Sam went with him."

Gandalf smiled, "Did he? Did he, indeed? Good." He nodded, "Yes, very good."


	8. Darkness Looms

The morning was very much uneventful. Aragorn had fallen asleep and Gimli's snores still raked through the camp. Loralei rolled her eyes and stood up, brushing her leggings off. She walked over to the two sleepers and kicked the soles of their boots.

"Oi! Wake up!" Loralei barked. Aragorn woke immediately when his foot was kicked. Aragorn sat up slightly, still in a daze. He stretched when he realized the party wasn't under attack and it was just a wakeup call.

"Good morn, Master Aragorn," Gandalf smiled to the Man. Aragorn sat up and looked around, taking in his surroundings before he began to pack for the last leg of the trip to Edoras.

Loralei had to kick the Dwarf's boots several times before his snore was cut short with an intake of breath. "You too! Wake up!" She snapped at him.

"Huh, what? Where? Who?" Gimli mumbled. He raised his helm, which had fallen over his eyes during the night, to see Loralei standing in front of him. "Oh."

"Good morn, Master Dwarf!" Gandalf said merrily and laughed.

They rode across the plains of Rohan, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, and Loralei stopped to look at Edoras in front of them.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Theoden, King of Rohan." Gandalf explained. "Whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Theoden is now very strong." The wind shifted and blew towards the heroes. Loralei's eyes narrowed in a glare as she wrinkled her nose a little.

"I smell death," Loralei mentioned as she brought the back of her left hand up to her nose to block the scent. The group glanced at her as she commented.

"Be careful what you say." Gandalf turned his head forward to the Golden Hall and warned. "Do not look for welcome here." Loralei dismounted, sending more glances her way.

"I will not ride in with you," Loralei explained, stroking the neck of her lovely mare. "I have been threatened with death if I were to be found in these lands. Nevertheless, I will not be far behind." She gave a final pat on the mare's neck before the horse left.

"Be like a shadow," Gandalf told her, "quick and silent. Near enough to aid in a fray, yet far enough not to cause one." Loralei, hands on her hips, turned to look at Gandalf with a confident, playful smirk on her face and her brown eyes filled with mischief.

"Aren't I always?" She questioned the wizard, teasingly. He just smiled back at her.

Gandalf turned to the front, "Let us make haste to the Hall." Shadowfax took off with Hasufel and Arod close behind and the shadow gliding in their wake.

The run to the gates of Edoras was over 15 minutes. As the three horses reached the base of the hill to the large fortress, Arod and Shadowfax slowed to a trot while Hasufel fell to a quick walk. Aragorn had just seen an object flying overhead before it landed on the ground next to him, prior to him entering the front gates. Loralei could not help but stare as a cloth came flying over the wall and down to the ground. As it tumbled away from the gate, Loralei noticed it was the flag. Her eyes widened slightly. This was not a good sign. She took off after the group, running in the shadows of the fence before quickly scaling the wall and trailing the group in the shadows of the houses. She weaved behind houses and stables and stockades to avoid the eyes of the residents and soldiers. She quickly scaled up to a roof where she would get some height and scan her surroundings. Loralei cautiously peered over the apex of the roof to see where her companions were. They weren't too far ahead of her, good. She went to duck down when Gimli's voice tickled her ears.

"You'd find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli muttered to his comrades at the state of the city.

Loralei smiled and had to place a hand on her mouth to keep from laughing. She quickly jumped to the next roof and then to the steep incline towards the main hall. She scampered up the hillside fairly quickly.

When Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn dismounted their horses in front of the stairs that led to the Hall of Meduseld, Legolas noticed Loralei's cloaked figure moving rapidly up the rocks on the side of the compound. As they began to ascend the last flight of stairs, the doors to the Hall opened and a Man with other guards stepped out. Legolas also noted that he saw a quick flash of dark grey out of the corner of his left eye, pop up onto the platform before climbing up the posts and pulling itself up onto the roof of the Hall. He inwardly smiled at how clever this woman was and that the Men of this city were so focused on them, that she slipped by unnoticed.

"Ah," Gandalf smiled and sighed to the Man as they ascended the last step.

"I cannot allow you before Theoden king so armed, Gandalf Greyhame." The Man spoke. Gandalf looked at the Man, slightly confused. "By order of Grima Wormtongue." Gandalf took a moment before turning and nodding to his companions to disarm themselves.

Aragorn took the quiver and bow off his back and handed it to the guard in front of him. Legolas handed his bow before gracefully pulling out his long knives and handing them over. Gimli reluctantly handed over his axe, giving the guard a suspicious look. Aragorn gave up his sword that rest at his hip and the Elvish blade too. Once they were done, Gandalf looked to the Man and gave an affirming smile and nod.

The Man glanced to the white staff, still in Gandalf's grip, "The staff."

"Oh," Gandalf glanced at his staff up and down before leaning on it and looking back to the Man in front of him. "You wouldn't part an old man with his walking stick." The Man grimaced a little before nodding and turning to allow them to enter. As the guards walked into the Hall, Gandalf gave a quick wink to Aragorn before taking Legolas' offered arm as a façade. Together they entered the Golden Hall.

Loralei quickly scampered along the roof to the last window that was built into the roof. She leaned against the frame and slowly opened it a little more so she could peak in and listen. From her vantage point, she could see King Theoden and the snake next to him. She scanned the crowds, hovering only on the edge just for several seconds before ducking back behind the frame. She heard the doors close heavily.

The Man, whom the group assumed was Grima Wormtongue, next to the King leaned to whisper into the King's ear. "My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming. He's a herald of woe."

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late," Gandalf's powerful voice boomed. Loralei jumped slightly before she peered over the window sill. "Theoden king." Some suspicious looking guards flanked the group as they continued in to the Hall. It seemed that they already knew of the followers and Loralei did not take any further action.

"He's not welcome." The snake of a Man, Grima, hissed one last comment into the King's ear.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" The King asked wearily and looked to Grima for agreement. Loralei gnashed her teeth. It was worse than when she was here last.

The Man nodded, "A just question, my liege." He stood up and approached the unwelcomed guests. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear." Loralei could do nothing but sit and watch helplessly from where she sat perched. "Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest." Grima walked until he was right up in Gandalf's face.

"Be silent." Gandalf warned. "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" He raised his staff and Grima shrank back in horror.

"His staff!" Grima shouted and pointed. "I told you to take the wizard's staff!" The group flanking them rushed in and tried to attack Gandalf, but Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli prevented them. Gandalf continued to walk forward.

"Theoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows!" Gandalf called out, raising one of his hands.

Grima was knocked down during the fray and tried to flee, when Gimli came and planted a foot into his chest, stopping him. "I would stay still if I were you," The Dwarf warned through clenched teeth.

"Hearken to me! I release you from the spell." Gandalf chanted, closing his eyes and holding up his hand. Suddenly, the King started to laugh.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey!" The King mocked. Gandalf opened his eyes and threw off his grey robe to reveal his white one. The King was stunned and thrown back into his chair.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." Gandalf declared as he thrusted his staff forward.

Aragorn caught a woman in white as she tried to run to the King's side, "Wait." He told her.

"If I go, Theoden dies." Saruman's voice slipped through the King's lips.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him!" Gandalf asserted as he held fast and walked closer to the King.

"Rohan is mine," Saruman's voice hissed.

"Be gone!" Gandalf demanded. In a last ditch attempt, Theoden lunged from his chair at Gandalf. Theoden was met with Gandalf's staff on the head and was knocked back into the chair. Aragorn released the woman and she ran up to aid the King. Loralei finally let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. Legolas looked around and up to the open roof windows and saw a small shadow he took as Loralei's.

Theoden slumped forward into the woman's arms. She set him back into his chair as his eyes returned to their normal grey color, his hair shortened and turned back to its color, and his face became more youthful looking. "I know your face. Eowyn, Eowyn." The woman smiled and began to shed tears of joy. He looked around. "Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again, my friend." Gandalf told the King.

Theoden mentioned after he stood up, "Dark have been my dreams of late." He looked at his hands that were shaking.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better, if they grasped your sword." Gandalf said. The Man, that met them at the entrance to the Hall, stepped forward with the King's sword. Theoden grasped the handle and pulled out the sword, raising it. He stared at the sword. His eyes took on a malicious look as he turned to the cowering Man, whom Gimli had by the hood of his cloak. Loralei did not want to miss this; an evil smirk crossed her features.

"I've only ever served you, my lord!" The snake like Man, pleaded after he was thrown down the stairs leading to the Hall of Meduseld. He backed away from the King.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" The King roared and went to strike him with his sword.

"Send me not from your sight." Grima begged the King, who was obviously about to kill him. Aragorn rushed forward and stopped Theoden from striking the wicked Man.

"No, my lord!" Aragorn grunted as he stopped the blade's swing, "No, my lord. Enough blood has been spilt on his account." After a brief struggle, Aragorn let the King go before turning to Grima. Aragorn turned and offered the Man his hand to help him up. Grima looked at Aragorn, then to his hand, then back up over Aragorn's shoulder.

There, sitting on the ledge of the Hall of Meduseld's roof, was Loralei. Her legs crossed with her fingers interlocked at her knees. She gave him a mocking smile before giving him an innocent wave with her fingers.

Grima spat at Aragorn before scrambling to his feet and pushing the people behind him out of the way. "Get out of my way!" He shouted. He took off out of Edoras.

"Hail! Theoden King!" The Man of the guard called and everyone knelt before him. Aragorn knelt at his side. The King looked around at the people and then to the Hall.

"Where is Theodred? Where is my son?" The King asked weakly. Loralei winced slightly at the King's question.

Loralei jumped down from the roof as everyone went about their daily routine, and most of the people headed back inside the Hall to tell the King the news of his son and prepare for the funeral. Loralei went outside the gates to the burial ground. She crouched down to the earth, her left hand flat against it and eyes closed. She muttered her language to the ground. Slowly, buds began to form and unfurl. To each mound she went, asking for these flowers to bloom. She felt something and looked up to the nearest mountain side. She saw several greyish dots upon it. She smiled, it was part of her pack, and they hadn't been far.

Once she was finished, she walked up to the front gates, fearlessly, and walked into the compound. With long strides she made her way up the path as the people of Edoras began to gather about for the funeral of their King's son. People stared at her and muttered to one another, women pulled their kids closer to them, wives huddled into their husbands, and others gave glares and turned away as she walked up the path. The wind began to pick up and her cloak began to whip around behind her as she strode up the hill to the Hall. She confidently walked up the steps to the Hall and passed through the wooden doors that were opened wide. She strode in and stepped behind Aragorn and Legolas, shifting to face forwards over their shoulders, hands clasped behind her back.

Aragorn turned his head to look over his left shoulder at her and muttered, "Where were you?"

"Outside the gate," Loralei responded, as if it were no big deal.

"Why were you out there?" Legolas questioned over his right shoulder.

"You'll see." Loralei whispered and smiled. Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other before looking forward.

Legolas' ears picked up on the mutterings of the humans around him, "Death, death, death." The word kept coming up. He looked around; the humans were muttering to one another and looking in his direction.

"It's the bringer of Death." "Death is here." "She's come to claim the King's son's soul." Legolas' ears kept picking up on these conversations, yet, he did not feel the burning gaze of the ones who spoke them. It wasn't directed at him. He furrowed his brows and glanced behind him. Was it Loralei they were talking about? He looked down, head still turned to the right. Loralei surely could hear some of the whisperings, but she stood there, stoic and facing forward.

The funeral procession started and Loralei and Gimli fell behind Aragorn and Legolas. Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli noted the stares and strange behavior of the Edoras people when Loralei was seen. They, however, had to focus on the funeral at hand. As they went out the front gate, some of the people gasped and began to mutter, "Flowers!" Aragorn and Legolas glanced up to the burial grounds and saw beautiful white flowers blooming among them. Aragorn quickly glanced back at Loralei, who gave a quick smile, telling him this was her doing. He turned to face forward and descended the steps.

They just closed the tomb and everyone began to disembark back into the safety of Edoras' gates. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Loralei, Gandalf, and Theoden were left standing outside at the burial grounds.

"The wolves will howl this night," Loralei's words caused them to look to her. "Raising his soul up to the Halls of Mandos, where it shall be judged." She bowed her head slightly and turned to go back to the gates and up to the Hall of Meduseld. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli looked at one another, after watching Loralei leave before they also took leave. As they climbed the hill to the gate, Loralei could have sworn she had seen something in the distance. She stopped just outside the gate and looked off into the plains. Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas were ascending the steps back into Edoras.

"What is it?" Legolas called from the fifth step up.

"I think I see something." Loralei told them as she started to head towards the moving dark object in the distance. Legolas hurried back down the steps and looked out, surely enough, there was something out there. Gandalf noticed it too.

It was a Clydesdale horse with a rider. Loralei broke into a run for it, as a tiny rider fell and left another smaller rider on top. Loralei was met halfway with a grey blur that took her to the horse faster than she could have ran.

Loralei jumped off the Dyre and ran to check on the boy that had fallen. 'He's alright; he's just passed out from exhaustion.' Loralei thought before she sighed. She looked up at the girl, who was scared, tired, and hungry. "Ssh, ssh, it's alright. You're safe now." Loralei calmed the frightened child as she placed the other back up on the large horse before leaping up onto it herself. "Hold on tightly to me," She instructed the girl, who wrapped her arms around her brother and grasped onto Loralei. Loralei wrapped the end of her cloak tightly around them and tucked it snug before urging the horse onward to Edoras, where people were waiting to take the children and the horse.


	9. The King's Decision

Loralei raced the Clydesdale through the gate of Edoras and up to the Hall of Meduseld. There she passed off the children to Eowyn and another woman. "He's passed out from exhaustion. They both need nourishment and rest." Loralei told them as she dismounted the large draft horse. Eowyn nodded and helped whisk them away inside. Loralei patted the horse's neck before stroking his face, praising him for carrying the children all this way. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli rushed up next to her.

"What is it? What has happened?" Aragorn asked Loralei. Loralei looked over her right shoulder to Aragorn and shook her head slightly.

"I do not know." She responded. She turned back to the horse and placed her forehead to his and closed her eyes. "They are but children," She muttered, "too young to wonder this far from home. Yet, I sense they were sent here for something." Loralei wrinkled her brows slightly. "I see fire, and Men, and darkness. I hear screams of agony and roars of monsters." Loralei furrowed her brows even more, as if she were in slight pain. "I smell smoke, and burning wood," She paused slightly, "and blood." She opened her brown eyes before turning to look back at the three males who stood behind her. Aragorn came up next to her and patted the horse's neck. Gimli and Legolas noted the small crowd gathering about them.

The crowd among them began to mutter, "Death bringer," "She did this," "Those poor children," and more. Gimli looked up at Legolas uneasily.

Aragorn leaned in closer and whispered, "What else is he telling you?" Loralei looked down before slowly raising her eyes to meet Aragorn's.

"Too gruesome to say," She muttered. She turned back to the horse and placed her forehead to his once again. She then stood up straight after several seconds. One of the guards came and waited patiently for the horse to be handed over so he could be looked after. Loralei turned and handed over the reins to the Man.

"He will be taken care of," The Man reassured with a nod. He turned and led the horse into a stable where he would be tended to. Aragorn began to move towards the steps of the Hall. Legolas, Gimli, and Loralei followed. Loralei crossed her arms, contemplating what she saw.

"This is worse than I've thought," Loralei muttered. "His reach is growing too far, too fast." They continued to climb the steps. "If this continues, they will overtake West Emnent within the next several days." She paused, still looking down. "It would be several weeks before they were to reach Lorien." They crested the stairs and Loralei stopped at the top, looking down to the stone ground. She looked to her left at the closest mountainside. There were four greyish dots peppered along it. She squinted her eyes in thought. Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli glanced to where she was looking.

"Is that them?" Legolas asked Loralei. She turned her head and looked at him. "Your family, I mean."

"Yes," Loralei looked back out to where the greyish dots were.

"It seems they are never far from you," Aragorn said curiously.

"Ah, there you are," Gandalf's voice called from the doors of the Hall. "Come, let us see what the children have to say of their endeavour." Gandalf motioned for them to follow him back inside. The group looked at one another before they headed into the Hall.

There was a table to the left of the Hall, facing the King, which was set up for the four of them. However, Legolas and Loralei did not wish to sit. Aragorn sat on the bench facing the King and Gimli placed himself on the bench across the table from Aragorn. Legolas stood, leaning against a pillar facing the King and on Aragorn's right. Loralei was behind the pillar to Aragorn's left, in the shadows, leaning against it with her left leg propped up on it, arms crossed, and head bowed. As they waited for the children, Aragon pulled out his pipe and began to smoke. It was slightly humorous to see the servants bringing out food for four people, only to clearly see three. They gave slightly confused looks to one another before leaving the four plates on the table. Gimli eagerly grabbed for the tankards of ale. Gandalf had taken his seat next to the King, who was pacing in front of the throne.

"Lass, ye gonna drink that?" Gimli motioned to the ale.

"No," came her response. She didn't even look.

"Suit yerself, more for me!" Gimli muttered cheerfully. He grabbed the tankard and began to down it. It felt like days waiting for the children, when it was only about several minutes.

"If he doesn't stop pacing," Loralei muttered, gripping the cloth on her biceps a little tighter and her brows furrowing, "I'm going to send a piece of hard tack in the general direction of his head."

"Patience, Loralei," Aragorn muttered back. He put the pipe back into his mouth.

Finally, Eowyn came in with the children. She sat them at the table on the opposite side of the Hall from the four. The children, a boy and a girl, scurried onto a bench. The servants had barely placed the bowls of soup down in front of them before they dove in.

"Now, can you continue what you were telling me?" Eowyn softly asked the girl. The girl nodded and the boy began to talk with food in his mouth. Once they fell silent, Eowyn turned to her Uncle, who now sat still on the throne. "They had no warning." She stood up. "They were unarmed. Now the Wild Men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go." Aragorn and Legolas looked at one another before turning back to look at Eowyn. "Rick, cot and tree." Theoden put his head in his left hand.

"Where is Mama?" The little girl asked Eowyn. Eowyn hushed the girl as she wrapped a blanket around her small frame.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash." Gandalf declared, motioning with his hand to the children. Theoden took his hand away from his head. "All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children." Gandalf placed a hand on the armrest of the throne. "You must fight."

"You have 2000 good Men riding north as we speak." Aragorn pulled the pipe from his mouth and spoke. "Eomer is loyal to you. His Men will return and fight for their King." Aragorn moved his pipe around slightly. Theoden stood up.

"They will be 300 leagues from here by now." The King of Rohan retorted. Theoden paced over to where the children are. "Eomer cannot help us. I know what it is you want of me, but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war." Gimli kept chewing the bread and looked to Aragorn.

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not." Aragorn stated, after taking the pipe out of his mouth. Eowyn turned to look at Aragorn. Theoden turned from Gandalf to Aragorn, taking several steps towards them.

"When last I looked, Theoden, not Aragorn, was King of Rohan." Theoden told him. The room erupted with a loud burping noise coming from the Dwarf, who dabbed his mouth with his beard. Loralei glared at the Dwarf from her hiding spot.

"Disgusting," She muttered through clenched teeth.

"Then what is the King's decision?" Gandalf asked Theoden as he took several steps forward. Theoden looked down before looking back up at Gandalf with certainty in his eyes.

"I will give you my decision in the morn," Theoden spoke. "Until then, rest, for it will be needed." He turned and headed back to his throne and sat down. Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn looked to one another. Legolas finally sat down next to Gimli and began to slowly pick away at the food provided. Aragorn turned to the pillar Loralei was hidden behind.

"Loralei, you must eat," Aragorn explained, "It will give you strength."

"I'm not hungry," Loralei's monotone response came. Aragorn sighed. Gimli went to grab Loralei's plate when Legolas' hand grabbed the Dwarf's arm and stopped him. Both Legolas and Aragorn gave Gimli a 'be nice, give her a chance to eat' look. Aragorn turned back to Loralei.

"Will you at least eat a roll of bread or some fruit?" Aragorn bargained. Loralei opened her eyes and looked to her left. She stood up from her leaning position and crept forth from the shadows. She slid onto the bench quietly; Aragorn only noticed a slight movement in the bench as she sat. Loralei reached over and grabbed a green apple and rolled it around in her hand, examining the outside for blemishes. She finally took a bite of the sour apple. Aragorn let out a small breath he didn't even know he was holding. She leaned her elbows on the table.

"So," Loralei asked between mouthfuls of apple, "Now that you've got me to eat. What else would you like me to do?" She took another bite and looked at Aragorn.

"How about a nice talk among comrades?" Gandalf's voice came. Everyone's head snapped to the head of the table. Gandalf stood there with his staff, smiling. He moved around and sat next to Legolas. "It seems that there is some hostility going between you and the others." Gandalf's gaze was on Loralei. Loralei just took another bite of her apple. "What is on your mind, child? Come, speak now, nobody here will bring you any harm." Gandalf reassured. Loralei glanced around the table, and all the males' eyes were on her.

Aragorn mentioned, "I assume there will be tension until we know one another." Aragorn swept his eyes around the table before landing back on Loralei. She sighed through her nose and swallowed the apple in her mouth.

"Alright," Loralei muttered. "If you guys want to know about me, start asking questions." Loralei paused. "However, most likely the questions would best be answered behind closed doors." Loralei made it so only the table could hear her as she glanced around the room.

"Are you goin' to finish that?" Gimli asked, pointing to the plate in front of Loralei. She gave him a slightly annoyed glare and pushed it his way. He eagerly took it and scarfed the food down.

"Well, that's one way to start questioning," Aragorn muttered and Gandalf chuckled at his comment. Loralei crossed her leg and felt something bump against the toe of her foot. She glanced up and mouthed 'Sorry' to Legolas who looked up at her at the exact same time. He gave a slight nod. "Why are you so reluctant to be around people?" Aragorn asked in a hushed manner.

"Just not a people person," Loralei quickly answered. She took another bite of her shrinking apple.

"What language is it that you speak?" Legolas asked. Loralei looked up to him. "It's not one I've heard or know of." All eyes were on Loralei.

She sighed, "It's a dying language. Not many speak it anymore. Many believe the Common Tongue is easier, however, it is much more difficult." Loralei explained. "It is very similar to the ancient Eldarian language; it was derived off of that, but simplified, very much like the Elvish Sindarian and Queyna." Loralei waved the apple around before taking another bite. Aragorn and Legolas glanced at each other. "You guys have one more question before I finish this," Loralei referenced to the apple.

"Will you tell us more before we rest for the night?" Aragorn immediately asked. Loralei was just about to bite into the apple when she froze. She turned and looked at Aragorn.

"If you ask the right questions," Loralei responded after a few seconds of silence. She then bit the last chunk off the apple and stood up, heading for the window and hopped out of it.

"So much for a nice talk with comrades," Gimli grunted.

Later that night, as the sun disappeared behind the mountains and the light was leaving the sky, the howls of wolves could be heard echoing across the valley and bouncing off the mountainsides. Loralei couldn't help but smile from her seat on the roof of the Hall of Meduseld as she heard the pack sing. Loralei heard a door open and close.

"What are you doing up there?" A male's voice came. Loralei glanced down to see Legolas' form down below.

"Catching up with my family," Loralei said as she leaned back and smiled.

"I heard them," Legolas complimented, "They are quite beautiful." Loralei smiled a little brighter. He looked back up to where Loralei sat on the roof. "Shall I come up there? Or you down here?"

"I'll come down," Loralei replied after contemplating for a couple of seconds. She scooted to the edge of the roof and slid off and landed on the ground, crouching. She stood up and walked next to Legolas.

"You seem more willing to talk now than in the Hall." Legolas commented, glancing at her out of the corner of his right eye.

"I told you, I'm not a people person," Loralei retorted, "I don't like crowds." She crossed her arms and continued to look out to where her family dotted the mountain side. The pair remained silent for several minutes.

"How is it you do that?" Legolas asked. Loralei looked at him confused.

"Do what?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"The fire," He clarified.

"Oh," She let out a slightly saddened voice. She looked down.

"Best talk about behind closed doors?" He asked after she didn't respond.

"Yeah," She sighed and looked back up to the mountain.

"Alright, then tell me this," He grinned turning and taking an arrow from her quiver. "What are these made out of?" He asked as he examined the black shafted arrow.

"Carbide," She replied. He twirled the arrow in his fingers. "Some are made of Bloodwood, but most are made of Carbide." He tapped the pointed arrow tip with his finger.

"The steel heads on these are impeccable," He mentioned, "But why use something so brittle for the shaft?" He examined the body of the arrow.

"Carbide doesn't bend like wood or metal." Loralei preened, "Yes it will shatter if force is applied to break it, but it will mostly bend before returning to being straight."

"The feathers on these look like," Legolas paused as he eyed the plumage before looking at Loralei. "Griffon's." Loralei smiled sheepishly. "How did you acquire such a feat?"

"They were given to me, by the Lord of the Skies himself." Loralei smiled, remembering when she obtained them. Legolas handed the arrow back to Loralei, who gently took it and slid it back with its siblings in her quiver. They stood there for almost a half hour.

"I hear Gandalf," Legolas turned and muttered to Loralei, "He wishes to speak with us before we rest." Loralei glanced at Legolas.

"Perhaps we should go," Loralei sighed. Legolas turned and began to walk into the Hall, with Loralei on his heels. She glanced back to the mountain before she shut the door behind her. Legolas led her to a room situated with five cots, three, of which, already seemed to be claimed by Aragorn, Gimli, and Gandalf. It was dark in the room, even though candles were lit, the fire was going, and the window let in the moonlight, it was still a bit difficult to see. Legolas stationed himself by the window, where one of the two remaining beds were. The other was located on the other side of the fire place near the door next to Gandalf. Loralei sat down on the edge of the bed and began to take off belts that held weapons, pouches, her quiver and bow, her sword, and her holsters on her thighs. She loosened the strings keeping her arm braces on.

As Loralei started to take off her quiver, Aragorn asked, "Now that we are behind closed doors, what is it you wished to talk about, Gandalf?"

"Ah, yes." Gandalf replied. "It seems as though King Theoden has already made up his mind, though he does not wish to tell us just yet. We shall find out in the morning, along with the rest of Edoras."

"Do you know what decision he has made?" Aragorn asked, elbows braced on his knees and hands clasped together.

"I do not know," Gandalf quickly shook his head. "However, I can wager a guess. But, let me tell you," Gandalf locked eyes with everyone around the room. Loralei looked over her left shoulder to the wizard sitting on the cot behind her, stopping her momentarily from removing her weapons. "Whatever happens tomorrow, no matter what decision is made, you all must stay with Rohan. You hear me?" Gandalf leaned forward and thumped his fist on his thigh in emphasis. "Sauron's hold over Rohan has been broken, but that does not mean he will give in so easily. Saruman will follow the orders of the Dark Lord and take claim over the lands from Isengard to Mordor in his name." Gandalf glanced down. "Their army will be swift and merciless," Gandalf shook his head as he locked eyes with Aragorn, "No mortal army will survive against them. Nevertheless, something tells me that all of you are important to the survival of Rohan and its people, no matter how small of a feat it may be, you must stay with King Theoden and the people of Rohan. Aid them at all costs, no matter how bleak the outcome." Loralei turned and removed the rest of her weapons. She propped herself up on some pillows and the wall behind her and pulled her hood over her eyes further. She brought her feet up and crossed them at the ankles before folding her hands on her stomach and closing her eyes. "Your objective now, is to stay with Rohan's people and protect them. It is but a small detour from the path, but a necessary one to ensure that the world of Man does not fall into darkness." There was shuffling and silence for minutes before anyone spoke.

"I thought you were going to answer our questions," Aragorn asked from across the room.

"Ask away," Loralei paused. "However, I may not be so inclined to answer all of them."

"Why didn't you give us your name the first time we met?" Aragorn asked, now resting a hand on his thigh.

"You never asked," Loralei said.

"You could have at least given it to us if you knew we would be traveling along the same path," Aragorn fired back.

Loralei gave a slight shrug, "I didn't know how far we would be traveling together. I thought it would just be to the wood line." Loralei explained.

"What is it that you do out here?" Aragorn inquired.

"Whatever I feel like," Loralei responded. Aragorn placed his head in his hand and dragged it down his face. He was going to get nowhere with this woman.

"A lass, running around with wolves no less, meandering about the land, unescorted and alone, doing whatever she wants?" Gimli asked rhetorically. He huffed, "That is unheard of and preposterous!" He waved his hands, brushing it off.

"I am not alone, Dwarf," Loralei chided in a low tone, glaring at Gimli under her hood. "And who says I need an escort?" She quirked an eyebrow, "I can protect myself just fine thank you. I believe it was you three that needed help and not I." She stated. "Nor was I the one caught in a hunter's snare, floundering about like a fish out of water, mind you." Gimli grunted, crossing his arms and grumbling about being distracted and spiders and some other incoherent things.

"Don't discount his proverbs yet, child," Gandalf turned to look at Loralei. She just looked at him through the corner of her eye under her hood. "In this day and age, it is peculiar to find a woman wondering about the lands alone." Gandalf told her, pointing his finger at her. "Not to mention so heavily armed and able to fight like you." Loralei let out a quick breath through her nose.

"I don't understand why Men are so cross about women being able to carry a sword or bow to defend themselves." Loralei snapped.

"It is not like that with all races," Aragorn explained. "Elves and Dwarves allow their women to fight and wield weapons." Aragorn stared into Loralei's eyes under her hood. Gandalf and Legolas nodded in agreement to Aragorn's comment. "But with Men, it is different. Women, though some may have training in bow and arrow or swordsmanship, are not allowed to fight beside Men on the battlefield." Loralei let out an aggravated sigh and raised the corner of her lip in anger and frustration.

"Speaking of fighting," Gimli interjected after a minute of tense silence. "What else is it that ye can do besides wielding those fancy toys of yers?"

"That, Dwarf, you will have to find out when we fight." Loralei reached down and grabbed the edge of a wool blanket, "Now," She pulled the blanket up and turned her body to lie on her side. "Good night," As she said that, a quick breeze blew through the room that snuffed out all the candles, and even the fireplace. Loralei had cocooned herself in her blanket, hood still drawn. Loralei heard the males sigh and some shake their heads. She heard shuffling of cloth and soft muttering before everything settled down into breathing and snoring of the Men about her.

Morning came and Loralei was already gone by the time Aragorn, Gimli, and Gandalf awoke from their sleep. Legolas, however, was still in the corner where he was last night. The companions dressed and went to the Hall for breakfast. She was found in the darkest corner of the Hall, nearest the King's throne, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. Soldiers and other highly respectable people were attending the breakfast in the Hall, all waiting for the King's decision. The four males took a seat nearest the King and Loralei. Loralei spotted them and moved to a pillar near their table. She faced the table and leaned against the pillar, arms crossed and left leg propped up. The dull hum of voices around the Hall was intoxicating and the five around the table fell into a silent trance, listening in on the conversations around the room.

"It has been decided." Theoden declared as he rose from his throne at the head of the Hall. The Hall went silent. All eyes turned to him. "We go to Helm's Deep." The King's voice ordered. Loralei's mouth dropped open. Aragorn was taking a sip of water and almost choked on it. He coughed several times before Gimli patted his back. Legolas glanced at Loralei when he picked up on her voice muttering something in her language. She was slack jawed and slightly wide eyed in disbelief at the King's decision. With that, the Hall became busy as soldiers and people filed out and began to inform the citizens of Edoras.

"Did he say Helm's Deep?" Loralei's voice asked as the four stood up and began to exit the Golden Hall. They all stopped and looked back to her form. She stood up from her leaning against the pillar and approached behind the group. "Gandalf, please tell me I misheard him. Please say he didn't say Helm's Deep." Loralei mumbled, a slight tinge of pleading colored her voice. The pleading did not suit her at all.

"I'm afraid so, my child." Gandalf muttered as he turned to the doors and exited the Hall with the others tailing behind. Loralei shook her head to shake off the shock. As they went outside, the whole city was in an uproar and busy with people shuffling about, carrying items and pulling animals to and fro.

"By the order of the King, the city must empty." The guard called out in a loud voice. "We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep." Gandalf walked through the people, gathering their belongings, followed by Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Loralei. "Do not burden yourself with treasures. Take only what provisions you need."

"Helm's Deep," Gandalf muttered to himself again. He was trying to wrap his mind around what the King had told them during breakfast in the Hall just like Loralei was.

"He's going to kill them," Loralei whispered, looking about at the people of Edoras.

"They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their King?" Gimli asked.

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past." Aragorn replied.

"But will it save them now?" Loralei questioned. Aragorn glanced back at her. They quickly walked into the stables.

"There is no way out of that ravine. Theoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety." They reached Shadowfax's stall and Aragorn opened the door for Gandalf. Gandalf turned to Aragorn. "What they will get is a massacre. Theoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you." He looked over to the other three, "All of you." Aragorn took a deep breath. Legolas, Loralei, and Gimli nodded. He eyed Loralei especially, making sure she understood. "The defenses _have_ to hold." He stressed.

"They will hold." Aragorn assured.

Gandalf approached Shadowfax and stroked his neck. "The Grey Pilgrim. That's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of Men I've walked this earth, and now I have no time." Aragorn opened the other door and stepped aside. "With luck, my search will not be in vain." He mounted Shadowfax. "Look to my coming at the first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east."

Aragorn nodded, "Go." Gandalf thumped his heels against Shadowfax's sides and the great horse bolted off as if out of the starting gate for a race. Gimli, Legolas, and Loralei plastered themselves against the stalls around them to avoid being trampled by Gandalf and Shadowfax. As they went by, they peeled themselves off the pillars and watched the leave of Gandalf and the Lord of Horses out of the stables. Loralei shook her head and headed out of the stable.

Loralei found herself standing on the edge of the Hall of Meduseld's platform overlooking the chaos before her. She finally pulled her hood down, revealing her long brown hair braided down the back of her head all the way to the ends and bangs that curled to her brow and human ears. In her brown hair were gold and red strands of hair, causing it to shine differently in the light of the sun. She closed her brown eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose as Legolas walked up next to her on her right. "They are walking into a trap." Loralei mumbled to Legolas. She released her nose and opened her eyes looking out at the people below. "They are all going to be killed." She shook her head. "I cannot do it, Legolas." She stated. He looked at her. "I can't. I cannot willingly lead these people to their deaths." She shook her head and closed her eyes. "I can't go with you to Helm's Deep."

"Did you not hear what Gandalf said?" Legolas asked Loralei. "Rohan needs us," He turned to look at her, "All of us." Aragorn came out of the Hall and stood next to Loralei.

"We are taking them to a place where they are going to have their backs against a wall and the only way out is fighting and death." Loralei explained. She heaved a sigh.

"You are forgetting what a fortress Helm's Deep is," Aragorn told Loralei as he looked over the city.

"And _you_ are forgetting what we are up against!" Loralei snapped at Aragorn as she turned to face him square on with hands on her hips. Aragorn and Legolas looked at the woman between them. "Do you know what is going to happen when they break through the gates?"

"_If_ they break through the gates," Aragorn corrected Loralei.

"Do you not trust in Gandalf?" Legolas asked. Loralei looked over her shoulder to the Elf behind her.

"I trust him," Loralei said over her shoulder.

"Then there will be no further arguing," Aragorn declared as he began to turn around, making sure to face Loralei. She crossed her arms, as if to protect herself from his words, "We are going to Helm's Deep. I suggest you pack and take rest," Aragorn said in a low and firm tone to Loralei as he turned and walked away. Loralei glared at him and his retreating form. She let out a low feral growl as she raised her lip, baring her clenched teeth.

After several seconds, Legolas spoke, "Loralei, I understand you are afraid. But do not worry." Loralei turned to face Legolas, arms still crossed. "Remember what Gandalf said?" Loralei looked up at Legolas' eyes. "We are all needed for the people of Rohan." He paused, "I have a feeling that there is more to come for us and we will not perish at Helm's Deep." Loralei looked away from him.

"I don't know, Legolas." She sighed. "Something is telling me this is wrong and this is not going to end well." Loralei looked back up at Legolas.

"War never ends well," Legolas mentioned. "Both sides have casualties." Loralei sighed again, before looking up to the roof of the Golden Hall. Legolas followed her gaze. There sat a falcon, watching them. Loralei raised one of her arms above her head, motioning for it to land on her wrist. The falcon flapped its wings and fluttered down to land on Loralei's raised arm. It chirped and whistled happily and blinked its large eyes as it scanned Loralei then Legolas.

Loralei lowered the bird so its head was at mouth level. "Flank us," She told it. It looked at her before it warbled and whistled. Loralei raised the arm the falcon was on. It flapped its wings and took off. Legolas and Loralei watched as the falcon swooped across the plains and over to the grey dots before circling above them. Loralei let out a loud sigh, "This is going to be one hell of a trip."


	10. To Helm's Deep

Aragorn and Legolas finished saddling their horses, Hasufel and Arod, and left the stables with them in tow. They were conversing as they approached a group of Men and horses. In the group, was the head of the guard and the King of Rohan, and on the ground were Loralei and Gimli with several other Men, who were mounting up. Gimli leaned on his axe and Loralei had her arms crossed, leaning slightly more on one leg than the other. They stood there, waiting and watching as Men went by with horses or provisions.

"Na ui tirith. (Be ever vigil.)" Aragorn told Legolas over his shoulder as he placed his left foot into the stirrup on Hasufel's saddle before mounting up. Legolas gave a slight nod before turning to Gimli, who stood next to Loralei.

"Gimli," Legolas called the Dwarf's name and motioned to Arod. He was going to assist his vertically challenged friend in climbing on top of Arod.

"Oh no!" Gimli complained. "I am not sittin' behind ye for another second!" Loralei looked to Gimli. "I am tired of bein' stuck behind you and seein' nothin' but yer back and that blasted quiver of yers!" Gimli wagged a finger at Legolas and began to walk forward. "If I were to be on such a beast, I will be in the saddle." Gimli walked up to a bay horse with no rider. One of the guards assisted Gimli up onto the horse. "Ah, thank you very much, laddie!" Gimli said after he was helped into the saddle. He sighed from his new perspective spot. "Ah, much better," He gave a quick nod to himself. Loralei sighed through her nose and shook her head slightly. Legolas watched Gimli before turning to Loralei and motioning to Arod. Loralei had just uncrossed her arms and taken a step forward when a commotion was heard in the stockades near them. Loralei and Legolas both looked to where the sound emanated.

A grey mare came trotting out of the stable, dragging two stable hands by the reins. The stable hands were telling the mare to "Stop," "Halt," and "Whoa!" Loralei noted the mare's ornery temper when the stable hands, failing to control the horse, were dragged from the stable, and almost run over. The mare twirled about, trying to kick at whatever was in reach. The stable hands finally let go of the mare and she took off towards Loralei and the others, who were already on their horses. The mare looked to be a cross between a draft horse and a smaller lighter horse. She came prancing, snorting, shaking her head, and stopped beside the other horses. Aragorn was the closest to the mare's head and slowly reached to grab her reins, talking to her in Elvish. The horse bobbed her head several times before Aragorn finally caught hold of one of the reins. The mare reared and yanked the rein out of Aragorn's hand. Aragorn just tried to remain in the saddle. Legolas, who had seated himself during the commotion, backed Arod away from the mare so she didn't run into them or feel trapped. Several Men tried to grab her reins from the ground, to no avail.

"That horse is as stubborn as the lass!" Gimli grunted out from his place on the bay horse. That gave Aragorn an idea and he looked over to Loralei.

"Loralei," He called her name. Loralei looked to Aragorn, who was a top Hasufel. He motioned to the wild mare with his hand. Loralei looked at the mare and sighed. She walked around Arod and squeezed between two other horses before reaching the mare. She stood at the edge of the small circle watching the chaos unfold before her as the mare evaded capture. When the mare reared, Loralei quickly walked in and stood directly next to the mare's haunches and began to talk to the mare.

"Easy there, easy." She cooed to the mare. She walked up to the mare's shoulder and stayed there as the mare spun about and reared. "I'm not going to hurt you and you aren't going to lose me." Loralei whispered. The mare reared again and a rein came right down next to Loralei, which she grabbed the very end and continued to let the mare rear. The mare slammed her front hooves on the ground and finally stopped rearing. Aragorn was there again with Hasufel, muttering Elvish to the mare as he tried to soothe her and stroke her head. She snorted and shook her head in annoyance and frustration. The grey mare finally heaved a sigh and looked to its left shoulder where Loralei stood with one of the reins in her hand and the other stroking the mare's neck. "There, not so bad." Loralei muttered to the mare cheerfully.

"See, what did I tell ye? As stubborn as the lass." Gimli reiterated to Legolas as he motioned with his hand to the mare and woman beside it. Loralei moved to the mare's head and stroked it before moving back to the saddle and hitting the seat with her hand. She was watching the mare's reaction to her near the saddle. She acted like she was going to get on, and the mare just stood there. Loralei then quickly mounted up, but before her butt was in the saddle, the mare walked forwards into Hasufel and pushed him aside. Legolas and Aragorn were amazed at the pushy mare. Loralei turned the mare around and headed back to where Aragorn and Legolas were with their mounts.

"We take leave! Head forth to Helm's Deep!" The King ordered. The head of the guard waved with his arm to communicate to the back to move forward. Everyone began to spill out of the gates, following the King and some of the mounted people, towards Helm's Deep. Loralei scanned the area around them as they exited Edoras. She could see grey specks dotting the plains on either side of the trail of people. As they got further out, Loralei glanced behind them and saw a couple specks flanking the middle of the population. All Loralei could do was give a small smile, knowing that she wasn't alone, and that the people would be protected from the rear.

The beginning was rough, everyone was trying to find a pace they were comfortable at but still be able to keep up with the group. After several hours, they established a mediocre pace; one Loralei would fall asleep to if she let her mind drift. She could hear from behind the cries of children and babes as time went on, the groans of the old, sick, and tired, as well as the chattering of the adults to pass time by. Loralei looked up to the sky and saw a falcon circling overhead before it flew back to the rear of the line. She followed it with her eyes as it flew over the heads of the Dyres flanking the group.

As the day went on, the tired began to fall back and the guards pulling carts began to cluster towards the back of the line. The head of the guards called for a break so the line could catch up with the front. Loralei dismounted and stood at the mare's head, looking back over the line.

"How far do ye think we've come?" Gimli asked.

"Not far enough," Aragorn said after dismounting Hasufel. "I still see Edoras in the distance." Legolas stood next to Loralei, holding onto Arod's reins.

"I wish we could quicken our pace," Loralei mentioned, "It will take three days to get to Helm's Deep if we keep this up." She continued to see stragglers behind the line coming around a hill. Finally, after several minutes, she saw a grey speck pop out from behind the hill, signaling that no other human was behind. Several more grey specks appeared and flanked the entire company. Loralei let out a sigh.

It was only an hour's rest before they were moving again. The King and his men finally sorted out provisions and who could carry what, while the elderly and injured took to carts behind horses. The company was moving at a better pace now. This time, Loralei was sitting behind Legolas on Arod, facing the rear of the line. Her legs were folded in front of her at the ankles, elbows on her knees, and her left hand supporting her head as she looked over the back of the line. The mare, she was supposed to be riding, was pulling a cart with provisions and a saddle bag lay across the saddle's seat. The mare followed Arod in front of her, no leader to hold on to her reins. The mare nickered slightly. This broke Loralei from her trance.

"What?" She asked the mare as she looked down to her. The horse snorted and bobbed its head up and down. "I'm not the one who sets the pace." She sighed to the grey mare. The mare snorted again. "Yeah, you can say that again." She huffed, looking back to the rear of the line. Legolas smiled.

"Having a nice conversation now, are we?" He asked teasingly over his shoulder.

Loralei chuffed a fake laugh, "You have no idea."

"I believe Gimli is also having a decent conversation," Legolas mentioned.

"Hmm?" Loralei hummed before turning to look over Legolas' shoulder at the Dwarf up ahead.

"It's true; you don't see many Dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men." Gimli's voice trailed over the heads of the people in front of them. For a little guy, he sure had a loud voice.

"What is he rambling on about now?" Loralei muttered. Loralei noticed Eowyn look back at Aragorn who motioned something at his chin. Eowyn smiled and turned to look forward.

"This, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women, and that Dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!" Gimli used his hands to exaggerate the springing motion. Eowyn and Gimli both laughed. "Which is, of course, ridiculous." He threw his hands up in the air again and the horse suddenly galloped off, throwing Gimli to the ground. Legolas laughed and Loralei slapped her hand over her mouth to cover her wide grin. Eowyn smiled and quickly ran up to help the Dwarf. "It's alright, nobody panic!" He looked like a helpless turtle on its back until Eowyn helped him up. "That was deliberate. It was deliberate." Gimli explained. Loralei shook her head with a lopsided smile on her face.

"I haven't seen my niece smile for a long time." Theoden's comment caused Loralei to look to him. "She was a girl when they brought her father back dead. Cut down by Orcs. She watched her mother succumb to grief. Then she was left alone, to tend to her king in growing fear. Doomed to wait upon an old man who should have loved her as a father." While hearing this, Loralei looked down before shifting to face the rear of the column again. She leaned back against Legolas, bringing her knees up, placing her elbows on them, and folding her hands.

"Something troubles you," Legolas said over his shoulder when he felt her lean against him.

"I don't know what it's like to have a father," Loralei said. Legolas felt her shrug. "I was raised by my mother." She paused for a bit. "She was beautiful; a wonderful woman." He could hear the smile in her voice at the fondness of her memories. "She taught me so much growing up, her and the village." Legolas smiled. "What about you?"

"Hmm?" Legolas questioned over his shoulder.

"What was it like growing up as an Elvish Prince?" Loralei asked. Legolas chuckled wryly. "Let me guess, a lot of etiquette and political lessons? Plus the random formal ball?"

"How did you guess?" Legolas laughed.

Loralei shrugged, "Just a guess." She shifted a little. "It must have been difficult. All those responsibilities placed onto someone so young."

"It was and still is," Legolas mentioned. "There are many things my Adar and people require of me. I must fulfill all the duties handed to me with honor and dignity, even though some are more humbling than others."

"It must have been difficult without your mother," Loralei muttered.

"How do you know?" Legolas inquired.

"I told you, I know many things, my friend," Loralei recalled. "Many things." Legolas smiled a little. "Which reminds me, did anyone pick up Gimli?" Loralei questioned about the Dwarf.

"Aye, he is fine." Legolas said. They were silent for the rest of the ride. Loralei was so content that she actually fell into a light doze. She eventually awoke to Arod stopping. It seemed that the company decided to rest for a bit before heading out again. Loralei stretched before jumping off of Arod. "You seem to be well rested." Legolas commented.

"I am, thank you," Loralei replied. Guards came and began to take provisions out of the cart or out of the saddle bag upon the grey mare that followed Arod. Loralei grabbed the reins and stroked the mare's head as the guards finished taking what was needed and then left. Aragorn approached Loralei with Hasufel behind him. The woman looked about at the people starting fires and resting. "We better not be stopping here for the night." Loralei said through clenched teeth.

"No," Aragorn told her as he stopped and looked over the group. "We still have many more miles to travel and more daylight left." Legolas dismounted Arod and stood next to them, listening in on their conversation. "It would be foolish to stop here," Aragorn mentioned before he turned and walked towards the back of the line.

Loralei sighed, "It's still going to take us three days to get there."

An hour passed and the company was up and moving again. Loralei found herself back on Arod behind Legolas, staring out over the rear of the line like before. She found herself dozing off again.

Loralei found herself in between consciousness and sleep. She was mindful of her body and some of the many things going on around her, yet she was still in a foggy daze. She was unaware of how much time had passed. She found it, oddly, content. She felt… safe. This strange feeling puzzled her, causing her to furrow her brows as she stirred. She scrunched her eyes tighter before opening them. To Loralei's surprise, she was still in the same position she fell asleep in and Legolas had not moved nor cared to say whether he was uncomfortable. She blinked several times before glancing about with her eyes. The sun was just about to hit the tops of the mountains, she judged by the long shadows on the ground. They should be calling to stop for camp soon.

"Company, halt!" A voice rang out at the very front of the line, behind Loralei. She just glanced to her right, out of the corner of her eye, then dully back to the back of the line. Her body was still in the heavy state of sleep. Arod came to a very smooth halt.

"Loralei," Legolas whispered over his shoulder. "Are you awake?"

"Aye," She responded quietly. She started to flex her fingers to force her body to wake up and get her senses back about her.

"Good," Legolas sighed. "You were snoring so much I thought you would attract Wild Boars." Loralei shot up and turned to glare at him over her shoulder, mouth slightly agape. Her body was fully awake now, as was she.

"How dare you! I do not snore!" She snapped quickly at him. Legolas laughed.

"Nay, you did not." Legolas said, still chuckling and a mischievous grin on his face. "In fact, you were so quiet; I know not whether you were alive or dead." Legolas tried to be serious, but a small smile still remained on his face. "Or, Valar forbid, that you had fallen off!" Legolas chuckled again. Loralei scowled and playfully punched him in the shoulder. Legolas leant forward, as if to dismount. Loralei slid off Arod's hip and landed on her feet. "No, seriously, I do not jest." Legolas mentioned as he dismounted and landed next to Loralei. He took ahold of Arod's reins again. "I was wondering if you were asleep or just being quiet." He pulled the reins over the horse's head. "You seemed very content, whether you were asleep or not." He turned and looked at her.

"I do believe I was in between the realm of sleep and consciousness." Loralei told him through a good arm and back stretch. She brought her arms back so she could cross them over her chest. "By the way, you are a very good pillow. No complaints, no movement, didn't try to throw me off or back talk to me." An impish grin spread across her face.

"Well, that's a new title for ye, now, Elf." Gimli had come waddling up to them, "'Prince', 'Master Bowmen', and now, 'Pillow'." Gimli briefly stopped to talk to the two before continuing on his path. "And, soon to be, 'Beaten by a Dwarf' in our game," He said. Legolas shook his head after he and Loralei watched the Dwarf shuffle off after the comment. She snickered a little.

They had split up after their little chat. Both Legolas and Gimli meandered about the grounds, helping people with various tasks of pitching tents or starting small fires. Aragorn kept to the King's side. Loralei swiftly vanished to the Dyres that trailed the company.

The sun had just set behind the mountains as she arrived. She was greeted by a Dyre with a leather satchel slung around its neck. "Oh, thank you." She lovingly praised the large wolf as she embraced its large head and stroked it. "You are all so wonderful." She praised the Dyres aloud. She removed the leather bag from around the Dyre's neck and slung it over her shoulder. Several more Dyres appeared and made a small crescent shape around Loralei. "How goes the watch?" She asked after she situated the bag on her person.

One of the Dyres snorted through its nose, almost like a sneeze.

"Nothing, that's good." Loralei muttered.

Another Dyre chuffed and made an airy bark noise before whining. Loralei reached over and laid her hand on this one's head.

"I know where we are headed and I'm not happy about it either." She told the Dyres. "I want you to be ready for anything. We have a battle coming," Loralei paused. "And I am afraid there will be many lives lost." She looked down to the ground. "I don't know if any will survive." The Dyre, her hand was on, used its nose to nudge her hand up and licked it with its giant tongue, trying to comfort her.

A third Dyre gave a quick chuffing growl. This Dyre was distinguishable by distinct scars on its body. It had an 'X' mark over its right eye with one line going over the lid down to the cheek. It also bore another 'X' mark on its chest, with slash marks on its shoulders and flanks. It wasn't shy of its scars, but bore them with pride. Loralei looked to this one particular Dyre.

"I do not command them," She told the scar proud Dyre, "they listen to their King."

The scarred Dyre let out a hoarse bark in protest.

"Then it is he that commands them to die." She snapped back at the Dyre. A slightly smaller Dyre whined as it slunk up to Loralei, head down and ears back. She smiled sadly at this one. "I will not die, for he does not command me. But I must fight by their side."

A fifth Dyre sighed through its nose and shook its head.

"I have not become soft!" She growled. "It is Gandalf's wish that I remain with them," She explained kindly to them.

The fifth Dyre huffed and motioned with its nose to the camp. Loralei looked to the Dyre confused.

"What do you mean you will not scout the land in front of the company?" She asked the Dyre.

The Dyre raised an eyebrow slightly, almost as if it was asking, 'Really? Why do you think we don't go to the front?'

"Oh," Loralei sighed quietly. She had forgotten a tiny portion to the problem. The people of Edoras didn't know that the Dyres were following them. If the guards caught sight of several Dyres in front of them, they would misinterpret them for Wargs, believe they were under attack, and chase after them. This would stem a plethora of events that would end badly. Panic would ensue among the people, and cause them to either scatter or rush faster to Helm's Deep. The guards would be separated from the people, and, if there really was an attack, there would not be anyone to defend the women, children, and elderly. Loralei could have smacked her palm to her forehead for being so dense.

The Dyre that carried the satchel sighed and shook its head.

'Time with them has changed you.' Loralei narrowed her eyes slightly as the comment rang in her ears, 'You've grown soft with them.' She could not deny the fact she had changed, but was it really that drastic? Loralei looked to her suede covered palms. She shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts. She had no time to ponder them. She made fists with her hands and brought them back to her sides. "Thank you, I will meet with you again tomorrow night." She told the Dyres before they dispersed.

Loralei found herself a top a knoll, looking northwest towards Helm's Deep, after she returned to the camp. Her eyes narrowed as she scanned the landscape before her. Gimli walked up to where Loralei stood and looked out too.

"What has ye so interested, lass?" Gimli asked. He set the butt of his axe down and leaned on it. He glanced to Loralei when she didn't respond to him. Legolas began to make his way to the two standing on the mound during his patrol. He walked up and stopped on the other side of Loralei. "Uh, lass," Gimli explained, "I believe it would be wise if we guard ourselves and watch the rear." He tapped his fingers on the axe head.

"The rear is covered." Was all Loralei said. She continued to look out over the path the people were going to take. She was still nervous, but was eased when a gentle breeze blew from the northwest towards them. She quickly sniffed the air for any threats. Nothing was within worrying distance; however, there was a faint smell of smoke barely hinted in the wind, which troubled her a little.

"Well, I best be headin' for bed. Good night," Gimli told them as he turned and toddled down the small hill to find himself a good place to lay for the night.

The second day wasn't much for talk. Loralei began the march sitting behind Legolas on Arod with a book in her lap. It was one of the several books she had acquired from Imladris and Lord Elrond. She scanned the pages and turned to the next when she was done. The grey mare snorted at Loralei.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Loralei replied to the mare. The mare walked a little quicker to pull the cart near Loralei so she could grab an apple. Loralei blindly reached over and grabbed a red-green apple. When she brought her arm back, she bumped elbows with Legolas, who was also reaching for an apple. "Oh, sorry," She muttered quickly, glancing at him over her right shoulder, and he over his left. She grabbed a second apple before the mare dropped back so her head was near Loralei. Loralei flipped the page of the book. She took an apple in each hand, held the one in her right out to the mare to eat, and brought the one in her left up to her mouth and took a bite. The mare reached over and took a big chunk out of the apple.

Legolas had taken several bites of his apple before giving the rest to Arod, who turned his head and eagerly took it whole. Legolas smiled at the grey horse and patted him on his neck.

Loralei maneuvered the half eaten apple in her hand for the mare to take another bite. When the mare chomped down, Loralei felt the mare's teeth brush her fingers slightly, "Watch my fingers, please." She said dully to the mare. Loralei finally put her hand flat for the mare to take the last bit of the apple, which she greedily gobbled up. The mare chewed and frothed happily at the mouth with the sweetness of the apple. Loralei quickly glanced at her slobbered hand before wiping it on her cloak. She turned back to the book and continued to read and eat. Once she got down to the core, she could feel the eyes of the grey mare looking at her. She glanced to her right. The mare was staring at her. Once the mare noticed Loralei was watching her, she began to softly nicker at her. Loralei held out her hand flat with the core of the apple in her palm for the mare to take, which she did, and chomped on it happily. "Spoiled," She muttered to the mare. Loralei turned back to her book after she wiped her hand on her cloak. She was about to close it and put it away when something caught her eye. She narrowed her eyes in a slight glare and knitted her brows together as she sat up and leaned closer to the book, grabbing a hold of its edges. She reread the paragraph over, before she was ripped from her train of thought by a guard riding up to Legolas and Arod from the front.

"Lady Loralei?" The guard questioned after he turned his bay mount around. Loralei gave a questioning look to the guard.

"Just Loralei," She told him, closing the book.

"Lord Aragorn requests your presence up front," The guard told to her. Loralei sighed and dropped her head to look at the book in her lap. Legolas looked at her over his shoulder.

"Aye," She sighed. She put the book back in the satchel with the others. The guard nodded and took off in a canter towards the front, where the company had stopped. Loralei turned so she was sitting slightly sideways on Arod's pelvis.

"Hang on," Legolas said before he asked Arod to canter up to the front. Loralei unintentionally took a fist full of his cloak in her right hand. As Legolas brought Arod up to a mounted party surrounding Aragorn, Loralei jumped off Arod, before he broke down to a trot, landed and briskly walked into the center. Aragorn was staring at the ground.

"What has your interest?" Loralei asked Aragorn, who crouched down to the ground.

"What do you make of this?" Aragorn looked up to Loralei and inquired, placing his finger tips on the ground next to an interesting looking print of some kind. Loralei furrowed her brows and tilted her head sideways in thought and confusion as she gazed upon the mar in the dirt.

"What is it?" Gimli questioned as he pushed his way through the crowd of Men.

"Tracks," Aragorn told him. Loralei crouched down near Aragorn to examine the track closer. Legolas dismounted and managed to find a spot to squeeze Arod between two horses, while he found a spot to look over Aragorn's and Loralei's shoulders. "It's not Man, Elf, or Dwarf. Nor is it horse or deer." As Loralei looked at the marring closer, she was able to pick out distinguishing markings of round pads.

"Aragorn, could you push aside some of the tall grass to your right?" Loralei asked the Man. Aragorn reached out to the print and moved some of the tall grass aside revealing phalangeal indentations. "Paw print," She muttered. "It's a paw print." She said a little louder.

"There are some more tracks over here!" A guard called from outside the ring. Heads turned to look at the guard who held his hand up. Loralei and Aragorn looked up to the guard and stood up. They trotted across the ground, watching it for the prints. Legolas and Gimli followed behind them.

"Whatever it is, it was in a hurry to get somewhere," Aragorn mentioned as he watched another track go by before they reached the guard. They reached the Man who found several beautiful impressions in the dirt.

"Running away," Loralei told to Aragorn after they both crouched to examine the print closer. Aragorn looked to her with a raised eyebrow. "It was running away from something," Loralei shifted and reached out to trace the print in the dirt.

"Is it a Dyre?" Aragorn asked in a hushed tone.

"It's a cat, possibly a Mountain Lion." Loralei described, pointing out the features in the print. "It is round, not oval. And you see the claw marks," She pointed to the lines above the toe prints. "They aren't deep, but enough for it to have gotten a good grip on the ground to run." Loralei looked up where the tracks pointed. "And if you notice," She looked behind her to where they first saw the tracks, "it ran in a straight line." She swept her gaze back to the tracks in front of them before trailing out over the plains to where others were most likely placed. "If it were after something, it wouldn't have had its claws out, nor would it have run in a straight line for such a distance." Loralei narrowed her eyes in thought. Legolas crouched down next to her and Aragorn. "Something startled it."

"What would scare a beast like that?" Gimli questioned.

"I believe it may be something we all should fear, if it were to scare a great creature like this," Legolas added.

"It ran from where we must head," Aragorn told the group quietly, as he looked back to where the prints came from.

"Do you believe what scared the beast is still around?" Gimli began to turn left and right, scanning all over to try and find something that would be deemed worthy of scaring a large cat.

"Aye," Aragorn nodded to Legolas, "Legolas, I want you to flank the middle and front of the line until we reach Helm's Deep." Legolas looked at him and nodded. "Gimli, you stay where you are." Aragorn and Legolas stood up. "And, Loralei," Loralei looked up at Aragorn. "Stay in the middle, in case we need you at either end." Loralei just turned and looked out to where the tracks led. The guard, Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn walked back to the company, who stopped to take a break. Loralei looked at the tracks on the ground before looking up in the direction they led. She stood up, crossing her arms and turned to face where they came.

"What were you running from?" Loralei whispered to the tracks. She stood there, contemplating for several seconds before walking back to the faction.

Before the party set off, Loralei managed to have the rations switched over to another horse, that wasn't bearing any load. She mounted up on the grey mare and stayed in the middle of the group. When they disembarked, she would try to get to higher ground to seek out the terrain ahead of them. She was constantly searching for better vantage points along the route or standing up in her stirrups to get some height. She even took it a step further when Legolas came back to check on the line, she used the mare's and Arod's pelvises as bases for her feet and stood up to get a better view. Loralei noticed her falcon friend refused to fly about the line anymore, yet trailed low and behind them. The company pushed on, only resting once more before nightfall. When the company began to move again, Loralei became antsy and a little more restless. The wind died down, which meant she would not be able to tell what was up ahead of them. She was constantly on the lookout, even when the troupe settled down for the night.

Under the cover of darkness, Loralei snuck away to the rear of the faction to talk to the Dyres. "This is going to be messy. Prepare for war."


	11. The Wolves of Isengard

Next day, the pace had quickened with renewed hope as they drew nearer to Helm's Deep. Though the people of Rohan were joyed that their trek was almost finished, the thought of arriving at the great fortress caused Loralei to become apprehensive and observant, but also filled with dread knowing what awaited these people once a battle commenced. What made things even worse for Loralei was that the wind decided to shift and come from the southeast, behind them, this would give away their position and gave Loralei not even the faintest hint of what lay ahead. Loralei was so tense in the saddle, the mare beneath her pranced with anticipation, sidestepping and half passing at a trot. She was not fond of surprises, especially the war kind.

At the crest of every hill, she would let out a sigh along with some tension, finally being able to see for some distance in front of the troupe.

The company stopped briefly at a small river to rest weary feet and to let their horses drink. Loralei let the mare rest and dismounted as the mare dropped her head down to drink. Loralei took the leather reins and pulled them over the mare's head, undoing the knot in the end. She draped them back over the saddle horn and proceeded to loosen the girth slightly, just enough to keep it on. She then situated her satchel on the horse's saddlebag. The mare shook her entire body, rattling the tack and flicking her tail. Loralei held up her hands to shield her face and closed her eyes, trying to avoid being smacked by the tail or loose leathers from the saddle. She opened her eyes and brought her hands down after the mare stopped shaking.

Nearby, two guards had dismounted their horses and were chatting amongst themselves.

"We're almost to Helm's Deep," One of the guards told the other.

"Aye, we will be there soon," replied the other, "Late afternoon at the latest."

Loralei looked up to the sky and shaded her eyes with her hand. Judging by the sun, it was late morning. She dropped her arm, lowered her head, and sighed. They would have one more break before they reach the ravine. She shook her head to rid herself of those worrying thoughts that kept encroaching upon her. She turned to tend to the mare next to her. Loralei ran her hands down the mare's legs, searching for heat or swelling. She then asked the mare to lift up her legs by running her hands down the backs of the legs and squeezing the tendons with her fingers for her to pick up her feet. She wanted to check the mare's hooves and make sure there were not any stones that would cause a stone bruise. She checked each hoof and even pressed on the sole and wall of each of them to make sure she was sound. After checking the hooves, Loralei made the mare stretch her legs by manipulating them to stretch forwards and backwards.

The company began to move again and Loralei walked next to the grey mare. Though she was on the ground, she could not help but try to find hills or some other means, like Arod, to gain advantage and look out ahead of the troupe.

"Something troubles you," Legolas said to Loralei, who was intently looking forward. They had both been silent for a while after Loralei hopped up on Arod's back and stood up.

"Why do you say that?" Loralei asked him.

"Because you are using my head as a rest," He told her. Loralei quickly looked down to find she was using him as a perch. She quickly removed her hands.

"Sorry," She muttered as she crossed her arms. Her gaze snapped back to the front of the line. The light breeze came from behind them taunted her. The company crested two more hills before Loralei jumped off Arod and proceeded to walk next to the mare she originally rode.

Though this was the shortest distance the company was to travel, for Loralei, it was the longest. Step after grueling step they took, barely seeming to go anywhere, yet slowly making their way closer to Rohan's doom. Her senses were in overdrive causing every second to feel like a minute and every minute feel like an hour. She felt like she was about to go insane, every crunch of the ground under foot or hoof, every shuffle of every cloth, every snort of every horse had her jumping in her skin and turning to locate the source of the noise.

The guards finally called for the last rest. The people around her muttered cheerfully and rushed to rest their feet. They knew they would be at Helm's Deep soon and most of them wished for the break to be over soon. For Loralei, the rest was over too soon.

As the company began to head out, the hairs on the back of Loralei's neck stood up and her skin began to crawl. Something was not right, she could feel it, but everyone else seemed oblivious to the fact and marched on with excitement and renewed energy to the ravine. Loralei looked up to the sky and closed her eyes, mentally praying to herself. She dropped her head down and opened her eyes before heading forth.

Again, the march became grueling, mostly to those who wished to get to Helm's Deep and be safe, but at least one did not wish to arrive at Helm's Deep. Loralei took step after unhurried step, scanning the lands about her constantly through her lowered gaze. She still felt something was not right. She followed the people walking past her with her eyes, smiling and laughing. She looked over her shoulder and saw two grey forms not too far off on the base of the other hill across the valley. Loralei turned forward and looked down to the ground to mind her step.

After fifteen minutes of walking, Loralei stopped in her stride and looked down at the ground in confusion. She was feeling off. She did not feel right. She closed her eyes, trying to figure out what was causing her to feel so weird. She felt a tingling sensation run through her body. The tympanic membranes in her ears seemed like they were coated with a thin veil of water, making everything muffled or garbled. She began to feel slightly light headed and her eye lids became heavy. She screwed her eyes shut and put her hand to her head. She quickly shook her head back and forth to ward off these feelings. After standing there for a while, she finally was able to push the strange feelings away. She thought maybe her body was craving nutrition. She reached into one of the pouches on her belt and pulled out the lembas Legolas had given her. She unwrapped it, took a small bite before wrapping it, and placing it back into her pouch. She began to move forward again

She heard hoof beats come up from behind, almost an hour after her episode. She looked over her left shoulder to see two guards on horses trotting towards the front of the line. She followed them with her eyes up the hill until they disappeared over it. It was several minutes before her arm was jerked and the reins yanked her to the right. The mare had stumbled and tripped on a loose stone and fell to her knees. Loralei stopped and let the mare get to her feet before stroking her neck.

"You're alright," Loralei muttered to her. She ran her hand down the horse's neck to her legs to check for any damage. She saw a little bit of hair was missing from one of the horse's knees, but there was no blood so there was not anything to worry about. As she stood up to pat the horse on the neck, she swore she heard a squeal of another. She then heard a faint scream of a man. She whipped her head around to the front of the line. Another distant yell was heard. "Run," She turned to the mare before she took off at full speed towards the front of the line, darting between the people.

Just as she crested the hill she saw Aragorn turn and rush back down the hill he was on. The King came riding up to Aragorn.

"What is it? What do you see?" Theoden asked.

"Wargs! We're under attack!" Aragorn shouted to the King. Quickly, the people of Rohan began to panic and scatter every which way. Aragorn ran up to his horse as Loralei began to race down the hill. "Get them out of here!" Aragorn yelled to the guards on foot. The guards began to corral the people like frightened sheep and lead them in the proper direction.

"All riders to the head of the column!" Theoden's voice was barely heard over the panicked cries of the people. Horses began to run towards the front to aid their King. Gimli tried to haul himself up on Arod.

"Come on!" Gimli demanded. "Get me up here! I'm a rider. Come on!" A guard hoisted Gimli up a little too far and he almost fell off the other side. Loralei darted and leapt between the people as they began to flee.

"Follow me!" Theoden called out to the horsemen. Loralei was about to dash forwards when Arod's rear stopped her.

"Forward. I mean, charge forward." Gimli told the horse, however he had the reins too tight in his hands and caused the horse to back up.

"Let go of his head!" Loralei told the Dwarf. Gimli let the reins slide through his fingers slightly.

"Make for the lower ground!" Loralei heard a woman's voice, most likely Eowyn's, tell the people.

"That's it!" Gimli cheered to Arod as the horse finally started to go forward. "Go on!" Arod finally picked up a canter and headed off. Loralei missed her chance to leap atop Arod and she cursed under her breath. As she ran after the horses, she heard barking of some kind. She lengthened her strides. The last of the horses crested the hill. She ripped the bow from her back as she neared the top.

She made it to the top just before the riders and Wargs crashed into each other. It was frenzied chaos. Her eyes darted back and forth, not knowing where to go or who to help. Some of the guards on foot finally topped the hill and raced down to the battle field below. She saw Gimli fall off Arod before he bounded back to his feet and readied his axe.

Loralei's head snapped to a brown creature that made its way past the horses. She whipped out an arrow, notched it and fired at the beast's head. It hit the beast in the back. She fired one more arrow, which landed in the eye socket and burying itself in the beast's brain, killing it. She rushed down the hill, firing another arrow and killing an Orc.

At the base, she stood there with her bow and aimed at the chaos around her. She managed several good hits, instantly killing the Orcs or Wargs, others she had to take another shot to kill. She could not stay in one place for long and raced north to cut some of the Orcs and Wargs off. She had taken down three more Wargs and at least four Orcs. Her adrenaline was pumping and her heart was racing.

She paused for a moment to catch her breath. She heard a growl from behind her. She snapped her head up to see a Warg leap from the ledge above her. She ducked, but was not quick enough. She and the Warg were sent tumbling. She had used her bow to block the Warg's jaws and the momentum of the beast hitting it caused her to fall back and she rolled. She felt something snap in her hands and she let go of the bow as she rolled off her back and landed on her feet, hands, and knees. The Warg tumbled behind her, skidded to a stop; it stood up, and turned around to face her. Loralei's back was to the Warg and she looked at it over her shoulder. It held her broken bow in its jaws. It spat it out and lunged for Loralei. She gnashed her teeth and reached for her long knives under her cloak, on her back. The Warg was closer than it had appeared and opened its jaws and extended its claws at her. She was about to bring one of her knives up when a grey blur grabbed hold of the Warg's neck and slammed it to the side. The Warg's claws skimmed Loralei's left cheek and cut just enough to draw blood.

The grey blur was the scar proud Dyre. Loralei sighed in relief.

All around her the mayhem continued. She cut down several Orcs that came running at her. The Dyre continued to fend off the Wargs. Loralei leapt over a spear that was hurdled in her direction and buried itself in the ground several feet from her. She slashed at one Orc before turning and to cut down another. She shifted her weight and went to bring down her knife on another's head but was blocked. It growled at her and pushed her back. She wrinkled her nose at its rancid breath and kicked it in the stomach before bringing the second blade up and cutting it deep in the chest.

A Warg and rider came at her and slashed along the beast's side, before another Warg came from behind and slammed into her. She stumbled, trying to regain her balance, and stopped right before a small cliff. She turned to see the Warg stalking her. She twirled her knives in her hands and crouched in a defensive stance. The Warg stalked a little more before it lunged at her. She ducked and it went over her and tumbled down the cliff. It managed to grab a hold of her cloak just enough to pull her off balance and fall back, losing her footing on the scree slope.

She fell and landed on her upper back, the hard leather of her quiver digging into, and knocking the wind out of her. She winced as she weakly sat up and tried to force air into her lungs. She leaned heavily on her left arm as she tried to turn herself over to get to her feet. She grasped the knives as soon as she got fresh air into her lungs and staggered to her feet. She turned around to see the Warg stagger to its feet. It turned to her and growled. She clenched her teeth and glared at it. She held up her knives as she took up a defensive stance again. This time, when the Warg lunged, it was met with a long knife up through its jaw and into its skull. Loralei knew better than to hold onto the knife, so she dodged the Warg and let go. The Warg's body went tumbling lifelessly and skidded to a halt. Loralei let out a sigh as she rose to stand straight. She walked over and kicked the beast, making sure it was dead, before she pulled out her knife and wiped it. The clashing overhead was not ignored and she quickly scaled the steep hill and joined the fray once again.

As quickly as it had started, it had ended. Loralei only got two decent kills in after she fell, lopping off an Orcs head was one of them, while the other had met its end with her long knife plunged into its ribcage near where its heart would be. The other kills consisted of deep lacerations and dismembering body parts causing the creatures to bleed to death. She wiped her blades before placing them back in their sheaths. She sighed and tucked some of the loose and fly away strands of hair behind her ears under her hood that came undone during the skirmish.

She had grabbed a long sword from the ground and began to stab all the downed Orcs and Wargs on her way to find Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas. Several Orcs were almost dead and she stabbed them, ending their life. She slowly made her way to one last Orc. She stabbed it and it made one last dying noise before it ceased to exist. She left the sword in it and trudged to try to meet up with the three. She surveyed the damage about her as she went.

"Aragorn!" Legolas called out. He walked up a hill scouring the terrain for his friend. Loralei's head snapped up to where she heard his voice.

Gimli, too, looked about, "Aragorn?" She began to head in their direction. She had just gotten to Gimli and looked about before noticing Legolas stride up to the top of a hill and kneel down to examine something on the ground. Some kind of gurgling ticking noise caught their ears. Legolas looked to his left and Gimli and Loralei walked quickly up the hill to a dying Orc. Loralei went to rush at the Orc when Gimli put his hand up to stop her. He then trudged up to him and held out his axe, glaring down at the vile creature. "Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing." He growled. Legolas and Theoden appeared next to Gimli.

"He's," The Orc coughed, "Dead." Their eyes went wide in disbelief. "He took a little tumble off the cliff." Theoden looked out over the cliff and headed to see if it was true. Legolas knelt down and roughly grabbed the Orc.

"You lie!" He spat at him. The Orc made one last laugh before it died. Something caught Legolas' eye when he went to drop the Orc's body. Something in its hand caught his interest and he picked it up. It was what Aragorn wore around his neck. Legolas held it in his hand before looking up and to the cliff. Gimli looked up to the cliff as well. Legolas and Gimli rushed to the edge, Loralei tailing behind them. All they saw was a black rushing river with no way out but sheer cliffs. Loralei's shoulders dropped.

One of the guards came up behind King Theoden, "Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead." Theoden told him. Legolas and Loralei looked to him in disbelief. Loralei's mouth dropped open. Theoden turned to Legolas and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come," Theoden told the trio. He walked away from them. Legolas looked from the necklace to the river and clutched the necklace in his hand.

"I don't believe it," Gimli mumbled, shaking his head. "I don't believe it." He said louder. Gimli turned and paced back and forth several steps behind Loralei and Legolas. Suddenly, Loralei began to rip off her quiver and undo buckles. "What are ye doin' lass?" Gimli asked when he turned around to see her taking off some of her weapons. Legolas watched her in confusion.

"I'm going in after him." Loralei muttered and went to take off the last buckle that held her quiver to her back. Legolas swiftly grabbed her right arm as she brought it up to take off her quiver. This stopped her and made her turn and look at him.

"Are you mad?" Legolas asked her. His attention was broken from her eyes down to her arm. He felt something warm and wet in his left hand. He could see blood oozing between his fingers. He let go and examined his hand before looking at her arm. The cut went from her arm guard to several inches up her bicep on the upper aspect of her elbow. "You're bleeding," He quietly stated. He looked back up to her face. He then noticed she was also bleeding from some scratches on her left cheek. "You need to be tended to," He told her. Loralei was about to reply when one of the guards began to shout.

"Warg!" The guard's voice rang out. "There's a Warg!" The three turned to look over their shoulders. The Dyre was being chased by guards. Loralei stooped and grabbed the gear she took off and dashed to save her family member.

"No! Wait!" Loralei darted in front of arrows, blades, and spears between the Dyre and the guards. "Please, stop! He's not a Warg!" Loralei held up her hands. The Dyre behind her did not help by growling and baring its teeth at the Men.

"Kill it! Kill it!" Some of the guards shouted.

"What are you doing?" One of the guards asked Loralei.

"Get out of the way!" Another demanded. Even the King came rushing over with his sword drawn, ready to kill the Dyre.

"Stop! He's not a Warg!" Loralei shouted out at the angry Men. "He's a Dyralupin!" The angry voices dulled slightly at her comment.

"She brought them here!" "It was her!" The guards said irritably amongst themselves. The King pushed his way to the front.

"Shadow," The King asked in disbelief. "Is this true?"

"No," Loralei told him, quickly shaking her head.

"She lies!" The guards around them began to raise their voices and press forward, forcing Loralei and the Dyre to step back away from the points.

"That's enough!" Legolas demanded. He stepped between the steel points and Loralei. He happened to drag Gimli in with him, which he seemed to want to leave and not be in the middle of. "She has done nothing of the sort!" He said sternly. Gimli tried to leave, but Legolas grabbed his shoulder to stop him from leaving. "We have all suffered losses. We do not need to take it out on others. Let us get the wounded to help." Legolas looked to the King and nodded to him.

"Let us hurry and take the injured to the Healing Hall, quickly!" Theoden turned and addressed his Men. The Men slowly put down their weapons and turned to take the injured away to the fortress. The King turned and nodded back to them after he sheathed his sword.

"What? What?" Gimli stuttered quickly. "Why did you do that?" He whispered harshly up to Legolas. "We could have been skewered!" Legolas looked at Gimli before turning to look at Loralei.

She stared back at him, under her hood and lowered gaze. They stared at each other, as if they were having a silent conversation between them, in their minds. Gimli glanced back and forth between the two several times, as if the conversation was happening aloud.

'_Why did you do that?_' Loralei's eyes questioned the Elf.

'_You were going to be killed_,' Legolas seemed to infer.

'_I did not need your help_,' Loralei glared back. Legolas' eyes trailed down to her wounded arm, blood now dripping from her fingertips. She followed his gaze to see her wound. They looked up to each other.

'_You need to be tended to_,' Legolas nodded to her arm.

Loralei scuffed out loud, "I'm fine." She turned and faced the Dyre behind her and stroked it with her good hand. She felt a small twinge go across her shoulders as she raised her arm. Legolas turned to look behind him at the commotion going on with the Rohan guards getting the wounded on horses.

"We should go," Legolas told them, still looking over his shoulder.

"I'll get Hasufel," Loralei pushed past Gimli and Legolas to retrieve the chestnut horse. Legolas and Gimli looked to each other before looking to Loralei's retreating form. The Dyre behind them shook its head and began to walk away from the small army.

There was nothing to be said between the three of them. Loralei had mounted Hasufel after finding him. Legolas obtained Arod and assisted Gimli aboard before getting on himself. The rode briskly to Helm's Deep with the company. Loralei opted to stay at the rear of the group, while Legolas and Gimli rode next to King Theoden.

While riding through the ravine, Loralei looked left and right at the cliffs that bordered it. There were ledges and shelves that dotted the sides, some holding a Dyre as the company rode past. Loralei even looked at the ground. There was a small stream, barely any vegetation, mostly bare dirt and rock. The wounded began their ascent into the fortress.

"Make way for the King!" A guard called out. People dispersed from the center of the stairs and streets to make room for the mounted Men. They rode up the winding streets to the top of the spire and dismounted.

"So few, so few of you have returned." Eowyn came rushing up to the company.

"Our people are safe. We have paid for it with many lives." Theoden replied. He handed off his horse to a guard.

"You're injured," A kind elderly lady came up to Loralei, who was loosening the tack on Hasufel, and spoke to her. Loralei turned and looked at the woman.

"Oh," Loralei was shocked. She quickly hid her arm behind her in embarrassment. "It's alright. Nothing more than a scratch." Loralei tried to avoid her.

"It will get infected; you must go to the Healing Hall." The old woman told Loralei.

"I'll get it checked," Loralei falsely assured the woman, "I promise."

Gimli walked up to Eowyn and coughed, "My lady." Eowyn was so entranced with finding Aragorn among them she did not notice the Dwarf until he spoke.

"Lord Aragorn," Eowyn asked him, looking around. "Where is he?"

"He fell," Gimli's voice cracked as he told her. She looked to him in disbelief. She turned and looked to Theoden, who just looked back at her with a blank stare. Tears filled her eyes and she took off into the fortress hall.


	12. Aragorn's Return

Legolas, Loralei, and Gimli were outside on the steps of the main hall in Helm's Deep. Legolas stood at the bottom with one foot on the first step. Gimli sat on the fourth step near Legolas, with his axe across his lap. Loralei sat in front of Legolas on the seventh step, behind Gimli to his right. She had acquired a cloth and proceeded to wrap her wounded arm. Legolas and Gimli watched the people about them, including the King. Loralei was more interested in wrapping her arm. She got to the point where she needed to knot it and used her teeth and left hand to tighten the wrap before double knotting it. She gave it a firm tug on the ends of the knot with her teeth and hand before letting go, feeling confident it would not slide or come undone. She let out small sigh when the task was finished and placed her elbows on her knees. Legolas looked at her and quirked an eyebrow when he noticed the wrap around her arm.

"What?" Loralei asked in a low dangerous tone, daring him to challenge her actions. Legolas just shook his head and looked away to the King.

"What do ye think we should do?" Gimli asked the two. He turned and looked up at Loralei than to Legolas. Loralei stood up and brushed her leggings off.

"We should be walking around the compound," Loralei explained. "Looking for any weaknesses in the defense, which places would best be suitable for what skill, and patrol the lands in front of the walls, possibly set some traps." Loralei stood up straight and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No one is to go outside the fortress," The King had overheard Loralei as he approached the group to delegate to them. He stopped in front of them at the base of the steps. Legolas stood up straight and brought his one foot down to meet the other on the base before the steps. Gimli pushed himself off the steps to stand. Loralei sighed and dropped her shoulders slightly. "We do not know when the battle will happen. Until then, everyone is to remain inside the walls." Theoden looked them each in the eye. A guard appeared behind the King, "Gamling, come, let us check the wall." The guard behind him, Gamling, nodded his head and followed Theoden down the stairs. Legolas, Gimli, and Loralei followed them.

First to be checked was the outer wall; this was the thickest and most heavily traveled and guarded. Soldiers marched back and forth along the narrow pathway and moved out of the way when passersby came, like the King. The King stopped to talk with a guard, who must have been in charge of the first wall. Loralei got curious as she looked out over the barren wasteland before them. She carefully walked closer to the edge. She hesitantly placed a hand on the edge and dared herself to look down over the ledge.

"Ooo! That's high!" Loralei said quickly to herself as she looked up and rushed backwards into Gimli.

"Oi! Lass! Watch where yer goin'!" Gimli grunted out.

Loralei gave Gimli an apologetic look, "Should not have looked down." She muttered to herself. She cringed at the thought of being up so high. Oh, how she wanted to get that image out of her head. She could feel her stomach tighten, legs shake, and arms weaken. Loralei wanted to stay far away from the edge. She went to go to the inner most portion of the outer wall only to find there was not much of a wall there at all. Loralei scrunched her face in dread and fear. She opened her eyes, silently pleading to get back down to where she was not a liability to fall. Trees she could deal with, first story roofs, they were fine, second story roofs were pushing it, and now at least a forty foot drop to the ground from a stone wall. Loralei soon found herself wedged between Gimli and Legolas as they continued their quest to scout out the wall with the King.

They climbed to every single tier, from the archer's posts to the guards manning the rock traps and gates, and everywhere in between.

They climbed more stone stairs and arrived at the highest tier. Theoden walked to the edge and placed his hands on it to lean. He looked out over the empty ravine in front of Helm's Deep. "We need to be ready," Theoden told himself, nodding his head. He turned to face the four standing behind him. "We must make preparations for the women, children, injured, and elderly to evacuate to the caves before the battle commences." He walked back to them. He especially eyed Loralei. He turned to face Gamling, "Make sure the caves are open and ready to be closed when all the women, children, and others are safe inside." Gamling nodded and turned to tell some soldiers to prepare the caves. Theoden turned to talk to Legolas, Gimli, and Loralei, but she lost interest. She looked past him into the ravine.

Loralei saw a falcon soar in the distance and grey blobs peppering the western mountainside. This gave Loralei an idea. "Theoden," She said. The King turned to look at her, along with Legolas and Gimli. "My lord," She added. "I have some allies that would benefit us greatly in battle." The King raised an eyebrow to this. Loralei motioned to the western mountains, "The Dyralupin," She looked out over the cliffs, seeing her family. She turned back to him after a brief pause. "They can scale steep cliffs and are quick with deadly accuracy. If need be, they can form a strong attack from one side to divide the attention of the incoming army, so your people have a better chance to defeat them." Loralei explained. The King was still looking out at the cliffs, his mouth slightly slack. He could not believe he was seeing almost a dozen large grey dots easily scaling the sheer cliff side, not only that, but how close they were and how nobody had noticed them.

"Fine," Was his brief statement as he turned, trying to shake off the shock. He turned and went to talk to Gamling again.

"My lord," Loralei's voice stopped him. He turned and looked at her. "They will be better prepared if they rested." Theoden's jaw tightened a little.

"What is it that you are asking of me?" He pressed, "That you wish they seek refuge inside the fortress?" He said in a dangerous tone. "How can we be so certain _they_ are not the enemy?"

"They aren't," Loralei replied immediately, "They are my family."

"Well, your family looks very much like those that attacked and killed some of my Men, earlier." Theoden warned.

"I would not be recommending their help unless it wasn't needed," Loralei told him.

He turned to face her square on, "And what makes you think their help is warranted?"

"You are up against an army of monsters, not an army of Men. These creatures you are going to fight are bred for one reason, to kill. They will stop at nothing to destroy you and your people." Loralei explained in a low tone.

"Monsters fighting monsters, hmm?" Theoden questioned her under a hard gaze, which she returned with a slightly steely glare.

"They are not monsters as you make them out to be," Loralei said through clenched teeth.

"My lord," Gamling's voice came from behind Theoden, after several intense seconds of Loralei and the King of Rohan staring each other down. Theoden turned to look at Gamling over his shoulder. "We need as many allies as we can find. It'd be best if we take her offer. She has not wronged us before in the past." Gamling motioned to Loralei with a nod. Theoden stood there contemplating. He looked down and paced towards Gamling. "My lord?" Gamling questioned. Theoden brought his head up when he stopped in front of Gamling and turned to look at Loralei over his left shoulder.

"You have my permission," Theoden told her. Loralei let out a silent breath through her nose. He paused, thinking for several seconds. "Take the western stocks, they are no longer in use and nobody goes in there. Have them rest in there, but do not bring alarm among my people." Theoden gave Loralei one last warning before turning and heading off with Gamling to prepare the guards.

As soon as Gamling and Theoden were out of earshot and down the steps, Loralei let out a long breath and deflated her rigid posture. She let her crossed arms fall back to her sides and relaxed her shoulders. Her head lolled back slightly in relief. She took a second to look up to the sky to see where the sun was located. It was around midafternoon. A rumble caused Legolas and Loralei to look to their Dwarf friend. Gimli just looked down to his stomach. He looked back up at Legolas and Loralei.

"It must be lunch time," He said before nodding and turning to go back down the stairs towards the mess hall. Legolas and Loralei followed him.

Loralei quietly broke away from Legolas and Gimli and headed to find an empty room. She had managed to cross Eowyn's path and asked her if there was an empty room available. Eowyn had asked one of the ladies, assisting her, to show Loralei to a room.

Loralei followed the woman who opened a wooden door to a sleeping quarter. It was situated with four cots and a basin. Loralei nodded to the woman, who took her leave. Loralei entered the room, closing the door behind her. She unbuckled the quiver on her back and placed it near the basin stand. She pulled down her hood and looked at herself in the mirror above the washbasin. Her face was dirty and scratched, her hair was unkempt. She sighed as she ran her fingers over the cut on her cheek. She brushed the scabs away, causing it to bleed once more. She sighed again.

Loralei began to unlace her arm braces, slip them off, and pull off her gloves. She untied the soiled rag around her right elbow. She grimaced as she pulled the rag away that stuck to her wound. Loralei knew the shirt was ruined and she would have to get another, but for now, it would have to do. She rolled up her sleeves above her elbows. She motioned with her right hand, as if she was pulling something round up from the ground.

A stream of clear water rose like a snake and danced slightly in the air about her hand. Loralei motioned to the bowl and the water settled into it. She untied her hair and let the braids fall out, letting her long brown hair cascade down around her back and shoulders. She cupped her bare hands and dipped them in the water before bringing them to her face and rinsing her face. She leaned on the basin's stand with her eyes closed. Dirty bloody water dripped off her nose and chin back into the bowl, causing it to change to a clear pink.

Loralei was focused on healing herself. The scratches on her cheek pulled the skin together and disappeared, not leaving a scar. The wound on her arm did the same, the skin stretching to meet the other end to close the gaping wound. Even the bruise forming on her back and neck began to recede. She was so focused on healing, that she failed to recognize the door opening and a figure standing in the doorway watching.

She stayed leaning on the basin to keep her from swaying and falling. When the room stopped swaying, did she sigh. She opened her eyes and slowly looked up in the mirror and that was when she realized there was someone in the doorway. Loralei took up her usual unyielding posture. Keeping a hand on the basin, she reached over and took up the towel next to it.

"You are tired," Came Legolas' voice. "You need to rest." Loralei had placed her face into the towel. She pulled her face from the towel before dabbing it again, making sure it was dry.

"You know nothing about me, Elf." She snapped at him. She would never admit she was tired, but how she said that sure made it sound like she was irritable and due for a nap. She placed the towel down, whipped her hair into a quick ponytail, pulled her hood back up, and snagged her arm braces, gloves, and quiver before turning to walk out of the room. She brushed past Legolas in the doorway. She briskly walked down the hall. She slung the quiver on her back and quickly did the buckles. She proceeded to pull on her gloves after she rolled down her sleeves and slid on her arm braces. Legolas' long legs made it easy to keep up with her.

"You are weary," Legolas pressed. "You must rest." He was able to keep pace with her brisk walk down the hall. "Loralei," He took one long graceful step and stopped right in her path. Loralei quickly halted barely a foot away from the Elf. Legolas looked down at her and she looked up at him. Though, he was a tall five foot eleven, he only had two inches on her five foot nine stature. "Please, you must rest." He told her. "I have not seen you rest since the day we left Edoras."

"I will rest when it is warranted." Loralei told him and stepped around him, continuing her quest towards the western stocks. Legolas tailed her the entire way.

"How did you acquire such a mark?" Legolas asked once they were outside. They began to descend the steps.

"What mark?" Loralei asked, still keeping her brisk pace down the steps. They reached a landing and turned left.

"On your back," Legolas said. He had to stop briefly to let someone pass between him and Loralei before he caught up to her again.

"I fell," she told him as if it were no big deal. They were almost to the stairs that would lead them up to the western stocks.

"Fell?" He repeated. "Off what? You were not on a horse." He was a little confused as they ascended the crumbling steps. He specifically remembered that she was not mounted.

"I never said a horse," she muttered as she stopped at the top of the broken stairs to examine her surroundings. In front of her were old stone buildings, that had seen better days, and behind them, near the mountain, was the boarded up stocks. The windows were blocked and the large oak doors were sealed shut with a heavy plank. "I believe I hear Gimli calling for you." Loralei mentioned to Legolas. He turned and looked back out over the lower tier.

"Nay, I do not," He replied. Loralei looked at him with an irritated glare. When he turned to look at her, he got the hint. He nodded and descended the steps quickly. Loralei shook her head. She walked forward to the stock gate.

She examined the plank and ran a finger over it. "Dry rot," She mumbled to herself as splinters came off. She looked up at the door before looking back down at the wooden panel. Normally it would have taken two strong men to lift the plank into place, but with age and weather, it became dry and lighter than it was originally. Loralei went to lift it, it was still heavy and her back ached. She finally tried to push the beam, only to move it several inches and stop.

One of the Dyres came down from the mountainside, above Helm's Deep, to assist Loralei, but it just stood there and watched her struggle with the piece of wood. After another try to push the plank through the braces, she stopped and leaned against it. She was breathing heavily. She looked up at the Dyre. She blew up at her bangs and gave it a glare. The Dyre closed its eyes and gave a sharp tooth grin as if it were laughing.

"Oh, come on!" Loralei growled. "Don't just stand there, help me!" She turned back to the panel and the Dyre grabbed the other end with its teeth and pulled as she pushed the plank through the braces. The Dyre let the wooden board go as soon as the balance shifted and allowed the board to slide to the ground with a clatter. Loralei opened one of the doors just enough for her and the Dyre to squeeze through.

It was a nice stock, though it was dusty. Light was able to seep through cracks in the wooden boards. There were stalls large enough to fit a Dyre in and all Loralei needed to do was get fresh straw for bedding. The cobblestone under her feet showed wear from walking as did the stalls. As Loralei walked down the center aisle, she easily counted sixteen stalls, more than enough for her family. A good layer of dust had settled among the surfaces.

Loralei swiftly moved her left arm horizontally in front of her as if she was trying to swat at some insect. A brisk wind tore through the stocks, from the back to the front and carried the dust out the door with it. The Dyre closed its eyes and flattened its ears back against its skull as the wind rushed past. The one door swayed back and forth slightly at the wind that exited through the gap. She turned and walked out of the stocks to find some straw.

Several Dyres leapt down from the mountainside near the stocks with a bundle of straw each hanging from their jaws. Now there was a total of six Dyres. Loralei quickly ushered them into the stocks before closing the large door. They each went about to scatter the straw in thirteen separate stalls furthest from the door. Once that was done, they all picked a spot and waited for dusk to bring in the rest of the family.

Once an orange hue coloured the sky, Loralei sat up from her spot in one of the straw bedded stalls and stood. She brushed off her leggings and walked to the large doors. She opened them and poked her head outside, glancing around. The shadows of the surrounding buildings would help to conceal the Dyres. Loralei looked to the mountainside and stepped out of the stocks. Not before long, Dyres began to leap down the mountain one by one and swiftly and quietly enter the abandoned building like grey shadows.

During the night, Legolas had taken up post along the first wall, walking along and scouting from various positions on the wall. He had seen the sun both set and rise from where he patrolled. He finally decided to make his way back to the mess hall to find Gimli. Surely, the Dwarf would be up by now. Guards around him began to relieve others from their duties. Legolas quickly scampered down the stone steps and up to the mess hall. He was walking through a corridor when a door opened on his left and out walked Gimli, still looking half asleep.

"Good morn, Gimli." He greeted his half size companion. Gimli looked up at Legolas and gave a nod in acknowledgement.

"And good morn to ye, laddie," Gimli replied. He turned and began to toddle his way to the mess hall. Legolas trailed behind him.

"Did you sleep well, my friend?" Legolas asked.

"Aye!" Gimli exclaimed, "Like a rock!" Legolas smiled at Gimli's enthusiasm. They turned a corner and were now near the mess hall. "And you?" Gimli turned to look over his shoulder at Legolas as they continued to walk. "How was yer watch?"

"Uneventful," Legolas told him. "The Men were mostly jumping at shadows." They arrived at the entrance to the mess hall. Both stopped to let other parties exit the hall before they proceeded on in to find a table.

"Speaking of shadows," Gimli muttered as he looked around at the people and for a table to sit. He headed for an empty table and plopped down on a bench and Legolas sat across from him. "Have ye seen the lass lately?" Gimli asked after getting comfortable on the wooden bench and placing his forearms along the table.

Legolas shook his head, "Nay, I have not." He looked back up to the Dwarf across from him.

"Wonder where she is," Gimli mumbled as a waitress came and placed tankards full of water down and plates full of ham, eggs, bread, and potatoes in front of them. Once she left, Gimli looked up from his plate to Legolas as he grabbed a fork. "That was one heck of a fall she took off that cliff with that Warg creature." Legolas snapped his head up to look at Gimli. Their eyes met in a serious stare. "Did ye not know she fell?" Gimli continued, seeing the slight confusion on Legolas' normally stoic face.

"Nay, not until she told me yesterday." Legolas said. "She had a mark on the back of her neck. It seemed to be part of a larger bruise, but I was not certain." Legolas looked down to his plate. "She said she fell. I assumed it was off a horse." He looked back up to Gimli, who had stuffed some eggs into his mouth.

"Nay," Gimli said through a mouthful of eggs. He swallowed. "A Warg took her down with it when the beast went to pounce. She managed to dodge it, but it grabbed her cloak and pulled her down." Gimli explained as he was buttering up a roll and proceeded to stuff it into his mouth. "I wouldn't be surprised if she had several broken ribs from that fall." He said through the bread. "Those scree slopes are dangerous. I'm surprised she didn't break her back, let alone survived!" Gimli motioned with his bread in his hand to Legolas. "I thought she would have been dead from the Warg gettin' her." He took another bite. "I sure was surprised to see her scurry up the cliff to rejoin the skirmish." He chuckled, spit and food coming out of his mouth. "That Warg must have gotten hell for pullin' her down." He laughed again, thumping the table with his empty hand.

Gimli's ramblings caused Legolas to lose most of his appetite. He had to force himself to stomach several mouthfuls of food before he stood up to go search for the missing shadow. His brisk pace carried him outside and to the broken steps. He swiftly scaled them and treaded to the large stock doors. He looked at the closed doors before grasping the handle and pulling on it. He opened it enough for a horse to walk through and still have room.

He entered the stocks cautiously. He looked around the dark, scanning with his eyes as he took the first step into the building. Beams of light allowed for him to see here and there. He froze in his tracks when he felt something watching him. He tensed as two masses rushed forth from the shadows and halted in front of him and growled at him.

They were two Dyralupin with their hackles raised, one Dyre slightly smaller than the other. None the less, still growling and did not seem to like Legolas being there.

Legolas raised his hands to show he meant no harm, "Nanye sinome na ele Loralei. (I am here to see Loralei.)" He told the growling Dyres. At the mention of Loralei's name, the Dyres ceased their growling and slowly relaxed. Legolas heard a chuffing sound and looked past the two in front of him.

In the dark, behind the two large wolves were more large Dyres staring at him. The larger Dyre turned its massive head and looked at the smaller one. The smaller Dyre looked to the larger one. The large Dyre looked back to Legolas before turning and moving to a stall before stopping outside it. The smaller Dyre followed and vanished into the mass of other Dyres. The large Dyre motioned with its head into the stall.

Legolas slowly brought his hands back to his sides. He took a hesitant step forward and moved towards the stall. He was able to look around the wall of the stall and see the largest Dyre of the group laying there with a woman using it as a pillow.

The large Dyre was half curled around the brown haired woman that used its massive shoulder as a cushion. The woman had long brown hair that came undone from its tether. She wore a light blue long sleeve shirt under a blue-grey tunic, dark blue leggings, and black knee high boots.

It hit Legolas that this sleeping woman was Loralei. But, wait. Something did not feel right. Wasn't Loralei supposed to be stealthy? Wouldn't she have already had her knives drawn to protect herself? Legolas crouched as he examined her.

The large Dyre, who he assumed was the alpha, watched him.

This woman did not brandish any of the weapons normally found on Loralei's person. He looked over to his right and saw Loralei's cloak and weaponry placed neatly against the wall on the straw. He looked back to the sleeping person. This was indeed Loralei. Something still nagged him, and he soon realized what it was. If he focused hard enough, he could feel it. It was a barely noticeable force, like a slow moving breeze, flowing away from Loralei, yet, at the same time, something was going towards her as well. It was the strangest feeling. It was as if energy was being pulled away from and pushed in Loralei's direction. The force began to gradually lessen to nothing and Loralei began to stir.

She opened her eyes and blinked several times before looking to her right and down by her feet. She saw Legolas crouched there. She knitted her brows together in confusion. She sat up. "Legolas?" She questioned, still groggy from her slumber. She stretched her arms and relaxed. "How long have you been there?" Loralei asked, her voice still thick with sleep.

"Not long," Legolas replied. Loralei began to notice straw stuck in her hair and pick it out. "I came to check on you and make sure you were alright." She looked at him, stopping her grooming.

"Oh, thank you." Loralei's voice started to clear itself. "But, I'm fine." Loralei looked over to the Dyres surrounding them and smiled. Legolas looked around at them as well. Loralei yawned, "What time is it?" Legolas turned to look back at her.

"Middle of the morn," He told her.

"Ah," Loralei replied. She began to look around for the tether that kept her hair back.

"Why did you not tell me you fell down a cliff?" Legolas asked bluntly. Loralei found her hair band laying in the straw on her right and picked it up. She began to comb her fingers through her hair.

"You never asked what I fell from." She said over the hair band in her teeth. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and quickly secured it in place. "You assumed it was from a horse."

"You could have been seriously hurt," He explained.

"But, I was not," Loralei replied as she dropped her arms down from her hair. "You were more concerned about my arm getting tended to, not my back."

"That wound was visible. Had I known you fell, I would have personally seen to it that you had been housed in the Healing Halls." Legolas' voice took on a strict tone. "You could have broken your back or have had internal bleeding." Legolas' stare was met with Loralei's glare. Legolas broke the tense silence with a kind request, "When you get hurt, next time, please seek help. I do not wish to see you unattended to." His voice softened.

"I can tend to myself, thank you," Loralei muttered harshly. She leaned over and grabbed her neatly folded cloak and stood up. Legolas rose to his feet. Loralei placed her cloak on and adjusted it. The large Dyre behind her got to its feet.

"I just wish to know you are well," Legolas explained. "We do not know when the enemy will get here."

Loralei spun to face him, "What makes you think I am as weak as a babe?"

Legolas shook his head, "I did not say that." Loralei turned, still looking over her shoulder at him.

"That seems to be what you are inferring." She said in a low tone. She turned and briskly walked to the door.

"I was concerned for your wellbeing," Legolas called to her retreating form. "I wanted to make sure your injury did not hinder you in any way." This caused Loralei to spin on her heels and high tail it right back to Legolas. She barely stood a foot away from him as she glared him down.

"And what, pray tell, makes you think I am as weak as those Men?" She asked in a dangerously low voice.

Legolas didn't know how to respond. What did make him think she was not as strong as she portrayed? Was she mortal? Didn't she bleed? Was it because she was a female? Or was it his Elven nature to assume everything has to come to an end?

When Legolas didn't respond, Loralei slowly turned, still glaring at him, before turning and walking out of the stocks. Legolas could feel the angry waves of irritation rolling off her as she stalked out the door. He sighed and crossed his arms.

"Is she always like that?" Legolas asked the large Dyre next to him. He glanced to the Dyre, who gave a slight sigh as a confirmation.

Loralei found herself outside the crumbling stocks, leaning against a stone wall with her arms crossed and hood drawn. She was leaning on a corner and looking out over the barren ravine. She was irritated and tried to calm down.

A small fluttering sparrow swiveled its way through the air towards her. It hovered near her head. Loralei leaned her head towards the bird's general direction and dropped her eyes to the ground below it. The chatty bird whistled and tweeted a chorus of quick high pitched melodies to Loralei. Her eyes widened in shock.

Before she knew what was happening, Loralei found herself racing through the streets, jumping over barrels and darting between people to get to the Hall. She leapt up the steps and ran into the heart of the fortress heading for the main Hall. She soon found Gamling heading towards the main Hall.

"Gamling!" She called out as she slowed down to a brisk walk to match the Man's stride.

Gamling turned his head to see who called his name, "Ah, Lady Loralei." He faced forward and continued walking. "What is it that I can help you with?" He paused briefly, "Though it must be brief, I have to do several things for the King."

"Gamling, please," Loralei told him, "I must see Theoden."

Gamling's face hardened slightly, "He does not wish to speak with anyone right now." He kept his eyes front.

"Please, I must warn him of what is to come!" Loralei begged him, getting in front of him slightly. "Let me speak with him briefly." She leapt in front of him, causing them both to stop.

"No," Gamling said sternly. "I'm sorry," He sighed. "The King does not wish to see or speak to anyone at this moment." Gamling stepped around Loralei and continued on his way.

"Then he is a fool to think he can take on an army behind closed doors." Loralei called out to the Man. Gamling halted and turned to face her, not even three strides away from her.

"He is preparing for battle." Gamling corrected, "His mind is already troubled with war, you need not burden him with more." Gamling turned and continued down the hall, leaving Loralei standing there.

Gamling had reached the end of the hall when Loralei let out a feral growl, "Grah! Men!" She stated as she crossed her arms heavily over her chest.

Around midday Loralei found herself propped in one of the abandoned buildings' window sills. She looked out over the ravine, her mind racing with what was to come. Suddenly, something small and yellow flew through the air towards Loralei. It stopped and fluttered in front of her. It was a golden finch. Loralei watched the bird. It whistled a brief song before darting away from Loralei. She blinked several times. The finch came back and made two short chirps. Loralei jumped from her window sill seat and followed the golden finch.

The finch led her to the entrance to the halls. She wove between the pillars and halted. Eowyn rushed past Loralei so quickly, they didn't even recognize each other. Loralei was so focused on the people in front of her. She tried to find her missing comrade. The finch gave one last whistle before disappearing, as Loralei found the darkly clad Man talking to Legolas.

Loralei rushed up to them with her speed. "Aragorn!" Loralei called as the Man was about to walk away from Legolas into the Hall. He stopped and turned to look at her. Loralei took this moment to quickly assess him as she took her last step towards him.

"Not now," Aragorn held up his hand as Loralei went to speak. "I must speak with King Theoden." Aragorn headed into the Hall.

"Aragorn wait!" Loralei tailed after him, "At least let me tend to your arm." She stepped in front of him and stopped. This caused Aragorn to also stop. He looked down at her.

"Not now, Loralei," Aragorn kindly denied her offer. He went to step around her.

"Aragorn," Loralei lowered her voice and side stepped so she was in front of him again. He looked down to her, straight in the eyes. "I know." She said. "I know what approaches. I am not ignorant," She briefly shook her head.

Aragorn reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Then you know it is time. We must prepare for war." He held her shoulder firmly in assurance. Loralei nodded. Aragorn let her shoulder go as he walked past and into the Halls to speak with Theoden. Aragorn pushed on the doors that gave way to the Main Hall.

Theoden and Gamling turned to look at who opened the doors. Aragorn stood there for several seconds before entering the Hall, followed by Legolas, Gimli, and Loralei.

"You're alive?" Theoden asked. He stood, "But, how?" He walked forward to meet Aragorn halfway. Theoden looked at Aragorn in slight disbelief and awe.

"No time to explain," Aragorn held up his hand. "We must prepare for battle." Theoden looked around and nodded to those who needed to leave. They quickly bowed and left the Hall, closing the doors behind them. Once the door shut behind him, Aragorn looked back at the King. "A great host will be upon you soon."

"A great host, you say?" Theoden turned and paced as he began to think.

"All Isengard is empty," Aragorn nodded and told him.

Theoden stopped, "How many?"

"Ten thousand strong at least," Aragorn stated. Theoden turned to face Aragorn in disbelief. Gamling looked to Loralei in shock. Legolas and Gimli were shocked at the number as well.

"Ten thousand?" Theoden asked in a quiet voice, wondering if he heard right. Loralei slowly looked down and closed her eyes, letting out a sigh. Theoden turned around and paced in front of Aragorn, looking him in the eye.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of Men." Aragorn said. "They will be here by nightfall." Theoden's and Gamling's eyes snapped to the Man. Theoden suddenly turned and hastily walked away.

"Let them come!" Came Theoden's harsh statement. All eyes watched Theoden's form. Aragorn saw movement out of the corner of his eye and he shot his hand out. It was Loralei, who his arm restrained only by a thread.

"He is going to kill them!" She whispered harshly to Aragorn as he turned to hold her back. Her ice cold fingers burned when they came into contact with his skin as she ripped his hand away from her when she tried to get past him. He held her shoulders and looked at her hooded face.

"Loralei, please listen," Aragorn bargained. "You must do as I ask and go into the caves with the others." Loralei's eyes went slightly wide in shock. "You must protect them in case they break through." He told her in a lower tone.

"I thought you said IF they break through," Loralei replied in the same low tone.

"I was wrong to misjudge you," Aragorn apologized. "I am truly sorry, but please go into the caves and protect Rohan's people." He pleaded before turning to follow Theoden and Gamling outside. Loralei turned and watched as Theoden, Gamling, and Aragorn made their way to the doors. She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Don't worry, lass." Gimli assured her. Loralei looked over to the Dwarf. "Nothin' will get past me an' my axe!" He hefted his axe on to his shoulder and headed off after the three Men.

"Like that's any reassurance." Loralei muttered gruffly. "You're one out of how many?" She asked herself.

"Loralei," Legolas' voice snapped her out of her trance. She looked at him. "Do not worry, we shall protect you and the people of Rohan with our lives." Legolas told her before he trailed after Aragorn and the King.

"It's not them I'm worried about," Loralei muttered. She followed them out of the Hall and down all the tiers to the front gate. She tried to keep up with Legolas and Gimli. She finally got agitated to the point where she voiced her opinions. "He's mad!" She whispered bitterly to Gimli and Legolas. Legolas just glanced back to her. "Insane," She mumbled after he gave an order to several guards. Gimli glanced at her then looked to Legolas in annoyance at the woman's rantings. "Foolish," Aragorn finally turned around and held up a hand, motioning her to be silent.

They continued to descend the steps to the front gate. King Theoden leaned over to Gamling, "I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms." Loralei's posture stiffened even more and her eyes widened in horror. "To be ready for battle by nightfall," Theoden muttered to Gamling, trying not to cause panic in the surrounding civilians. Gamling nodded and turned to go command other guards to get ready. He walked by Loralei, who was frozen on the steps at Theoden's words.

"Are you going to let him do that?" She asked in a low whisper to Gamling as he went by. She tightened her fists on her sleeve. Gamling stopped on the step just above her. "Are you going to let him kill those children?"

"Tis better they fight for their freedom and die trying, rather than die cowering in the caves," Gamling responded to her in a whisper before marching on. Loralei gritted her teeth and could feel her nails almost tear holes in her tunic sleeve. She heavily stepped down the last steps following her companions and the King under the causeway behind the door, listening to the Man's ramblings. The five of them walked outside the gate, Loralei stopped just short and stayed in the shadows. She stood near the door next to Gimli.

"We will cover the causeway and the gate from above." Theoden explained his plan as he turned to face the gate, motioning to the bridge and above the gate. "No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall. Or set foot inside the Hornburg!" Theoden boasted.

"This is no rabble of mindless Orcs!" Aragorn and Theoden looked to Gimli. "These are Uruk-hai. Their armour is thick and their shields broad." Gimli declared to the confident King.

"Much like their skulls…" Loralei mumbled as she leaned against the door watching the four of them argue. Theoden walked up to Gimli and looked down at him.

"I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep." Theoden said lowly. Theoden brushed between Gimli and Loralei. Aragorn followed him, placing a hand on Gimli's shoulder in reassurance. Legolas trailed behind Aragorn. Gimil looked grimly to Loralei, who still stood there at his side.

"You tried, Gimli." Loralei told him as he turned to follow the three that went inside. "I do not know whether he truly is blind or pretending to be, but he will see what he is up against by nightfall." Loralei muttered to Gimli as they ascended the stairs after Theoden, Aragorn, and Legolas.

"I fear his blind ways will be the death of his people," Gimli replied. "For he shall finally see too late." Loralei nodded as they turned right and walked along the highest tier. Loralei made sure to keep Gimli between her and the outer wall.

"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock." Theoden explained as he began to walk along the tier. "Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn. We've seen it before. Crops can be resown, homes rebuilt. Within these walls," He paused and looked around, "We will outlast them."

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people, down to the last child." Aragorn retorted. Theoden stopped abruptly and turned to face Aragorn, grabbing his arm.

"What would you have me do? Look at my Men." Theoden asked in a harsh whisper as he pulled Aragorn close. "Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end, as to be worthy of remembrance." Theoden let Aragorn's arm go and turned to walk away.

"Send out riders, my lord." Aragorn told the King, who stopped and turned to face him. "You must call for aid." Gimli glanced to Loralei, who was gripping her sleeves in anxiety rather than anger. Theoden stalked back up to Aragorn.

"And who will come?" The King asked in a low tone. "Elves?" He motioned his head to Legolas over Aragorn's shoulder. "Dwarves?" He motioned his head to Gimli. "We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead."

"Gondor will answer." Aragorn responded immediately.

"Gondor? Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon-?" Theoden pauses to recollect himself. "No, my Lord Aragorn. We are alone." Theoden finally turned and walked away from the group. Aragorn turned and looked back at the three behind him. He shook his head slightly as he glanced down. "Get the women and children into the caves." They heard Theoden's voice call. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli all looked to Loralei. She glanced around at them.


	13. Battle at Helm's Deep

Loralei looked from Gimli to Legolas to Aragorn. The soldiers around them began to usher people into the caves.

"Loralei," Aragorn said. That was all he needed to say because his tone of voice told her everything. He wanted her to go into the caves. Every fiber of her being told her to refuse, to say no, but somehow she couldn't. Loralei's ears caught something. She looked up to see a murder of crows soring overhead. They called out warnings to one another, of a fierce battle that was about to ensue, and of much blood to be spilt. Loralei listened to them before looking down to the ground in thought.

"An ill omen," Legolas stated as he looked at the crows circling above them. There was more silence among the group.

"Loralei?" Aragorn questioned after a minute of silence.

"Let me help you," Loralei responded after a pause. "Let me just help with provisions, and then I will go into the caves." Loralei bargained. She looked up into Aragorn's eyes. Aragorn thought about what she said before giving a slow nod. Loralei let out a breath. He turned and began to go down the steps to the main walkway below. Gimli, Legolas, and Loralei followed him, against the flow of people heading up to the caves. Soldiers were helping people to the caves and shouting commands to get them moving. Aragorn turned around to Legolas and pointed at the wall above them.

"We'll place the reserves along the wall." Aragorn turned back around so he didn't run into people. "They can support the archers from above the gate." Aragorn went to press on.

"Aragorn, you must rest." Legolas said. He maneuvered between people to catch up to him. "You are no use to us half alive. At least let Loralei tend to your wounds." Legolas tried to convince the Man to rest.

"Aragorn!" A woman's voice was heard echoing off the stone walls of the fortress. Eowyn came running up to Aragorn. "I'm to be sent with the women into the caves." She told him once she stopped in front of him.

Loralei stayed behind Legolas and in front of Gimli, so nobody ran the half sized being over on their way up to the caves. Legolas kindly ushered the elderly and women with children around the small group. Time seemed to slow down for Loralei as she looked at the faces of the people passing. Scared, crying, nervous, saddened, frightened, every horrid emotion anyone could think of was ever present on their faces. The crying babes and children in their mothers' arms, the young boys being pulled from their families to fight, and the elderly men, still capable of wielding a weapon were led to the armory.

"You do not command the others to stay! They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you!" The woman's outburst snapped Loralei from her depressing thoughts. She looked to Eowyn, who locked eyes with her over Aragorn's shoulder before looking back to him. "Because they love you." Loralei froze in her spot, confused. Legolas had helped a guard pass with a heavy sack and not bump into Loralei. "I'm sorry." Eowyn turned and left for the caves. She pushed past Legolas, Gimli, and Loralei. The three looked to Aragorn, who glanced at them before looking down.

They continued to scout out places for reserves and reinforcements. Once they neared the western edge, Loralei took her leave and flew up the western steps as quickly as her feet could carry her. She squeezed through the open door to the stocks and entered.

Upon doing so, she saw all of the Dyres standing and waiting for her with her armor at their feet. She knelt down and began to strap on her shin guards. The Dyres started to bring her armor and held it in their mouths until she took it and placed it on her body. Loralei had to remove her cloak and tunic to place on chainmail underneath the tunic. After she pulled the tunic back on, she placed shoulder guards on top of the tunic before pulling the cloak back over her head. She even downed special forearm protectors that came past her elbows and had plates to cover the backs of her hands. After strapping the protectors to her arms tightly, she began to strap more belts to herself, carrying more weapons and pouches. Now, she had three belts about her hips and waist and one strap going up and over her left shoulder that carried her sword. Double checking, she tightened each thigh holster carrying a long knife, tugged on each belt to make sure it was fastened and snug, and pulled at the places where she kept hidden weapons: boots, arm guards, and on her lower back.

Once done checking, Loralei turned and looked at the Dyres. She gave a small smile and sighed. She patted the head of each of the large wolf creatures. She sadly smiled at them.

"It's time." Loralei told them and drew up her hood on her cloak. She turned and thrust her hand toward the doors. They burst open with a gust of wind and the Dyres disappeared like ghosts into the shadows of the surrounding buildings and up the canyon walls. She too raced along the shadows and entered through a small window nearest the rear of the armory and stayed hidden in the shadows.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers." She heard Aragorn's voice as she slunk silently in the shadows.

"Most have seen too many winters." Gimli's voice exclaimed as Loralei crept closer to them, weaving between the elderly and young.

"Or too few," Legolas' voice said. Loralei found a pillar where she could just catch glimpses of Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas from between the crowd of people moving between them and her. "Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes." Legolas went to turn and head off. He stopped and turned to face Aragorn, "Boe a hyn; neled herain dan caer menig! (And they should be; three hundred against ten thousand!)" Aragorn stopped and looked around. Loralei, for the life of her, still could not understand what they were saying to one another.

"Si beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras. (They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras.)" Aragorn replied.

"Aragorn, nedin dagor hen u-erir… ortheri. Natha daged dhaer! (Aragorn, they cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!)" Legolas told him.

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn raised his voice and stepped in front of Legolas. He glared to the Elf before turning and walking away. Legolas went to go after him when Gimli's hand stopped him.

"Let him go, lad." Gimli told the Elf. "Let him be." Legolas looked back to Gimli.

Gimli and Legolas stood there, waiting for the crowd to disperse. Legolas was looking around, as if he was trying to find someone. As soon as there were only a dozen or so Men left in the armory, Legolas stood up from his leaning position and headed straight over to the shadowed figure.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded in a stern voice. The shadowed figure turned to him. "You are supposed to be in the caves."

"The caves are sealed," Loralei lied. She too stood up from her leaning position in the shadows; arms crossed, and faced Legolas.

"You heard what Aragorn said," Legolas told her. "He wishes for you to be in the caves to protect the women and children." He glared at her.

"They need all the help they can get," Loralei motioned with her eyes over Legolas' shoulder to the Men before looking back at him. She turned and began to walk into a smaller room connected to the armory. "I will not sit by and wait for my fate to be handed to me," She examined some of the extra weapons on the tables and walls. "I create opportunities, my friend; I do not wait for them to come to me." She picked up a rusty short sword and examined it in her hands. Legolas followed her into the room.

"A woman, what are you doing out here?" A male's voice rang through the armory. Legolas and Loralei turned to where the voice was coming from. A guard had spotted Loralei and stalked up to her as she laid the short sword down on the table. He reached out to grab her arm. "You should be in the caves," His gruff voice demanded. Legolas' hand beat him to it and took a hold of her upper arm, giving her a slight tug towards him.

"My apologies, I will get her to the caves right away." Legolas replied to the Man.

"The front line is no place for a woman," He muttered in a low voice to them before turning and walking out of the armory.

Loralei glared at Legolas and yanked her right arm out of his hand. Legolas looked down at his now empty hand and then back up to Loralei's face. "Why did you do that?" She asked in a low voice.

"This is why you do not get along with others," Legolas explained. "You refuse to take the advice given to you for your best interest."

"Is it my best interest to sit back and watch you die while knowing I could have done something?" Loralei asked in a dangerous tone. "I will not sit around and wait for death. Like anyone, I will gladly die defending myself and those around me." Loralei paused as they continued to glare at each other. "Remember what Gandalf said?" She questioned him, remembering the conversation they had earlier. "Rohan needs us, all of us. No matter how bleak the outcome may seem. I will fight beside you, Aragorn, and Gimli till my last breath." Loralei's eyes softened into an unwavering stare. She had turned the tables on him. Usually it was he that gave the advice, but this time, Loralei used his line against him. Legolas' face relaxed into its normally stoic expression.

"Lass or Elf, would you mind givin' me a hand over here?" Gimli's voice called from the other side of the room. They both looked to him. Gimli was trying to get some of his gear from the table and having vertically challenged issues. Loralei sighed and walked over to help the poor Dwarf. Legolas heard footsteps approaching the armory. He poked his head out of the small room just in time to see Aragorn walk past and grab a chainmail shirt.

Loralei was able to get everything within reach for Gimli before turning to head back to the small room when voices stopped her and made her hide in the shadows.

"We have trusted you this far. You have not led us astray." It was Legolas talking to Aragorn. Legolas held out Aragorn's sword to him. He took his sword from the Elf. "Forgive me. I was wrong to despair."

"U-moe edaved, Legolas." Aragorn shook his head before placing a reassuring hand on Legolas' shoulder and Legolas did the same. They grinned at each other. Gimli came walking up; fidgeting with his chainmail shirt Loralei had just gotten for him.

"We had time, I'd get this adjusted." Gimli muttered as he let the chainmail fall to the floor. It was obviously too long for him. Legolas and Aragorn grinned at the Dwarf. Gimli looked up at the two, "It's a little tight across the chest." Was his comeback. Loralei grinned.

"Of course, Gimli," Loralei came out of her hiding spot. "That isn't the only place where it is a little tight." She grinned at him as she walked by, earning a glare from the Dwarf. Aragorn shot Legolas a questioning look. Legolas was about to say something when a horn sounded.

"That is no Orc horn." Legolas stated. He ran from the room and the other three followed. Gimli had to quickly run back and grab his helmet before he forgot it. He placed it on his head and took off after the three. They raced to the steps and wove between the awe struck guards to see Haldir and an army of Elves behind him with King Theoden at the base of the stairs. Aragorn raced down the steps.

"We come to honor that allegiance," Haldir told the King.

"Mae govannen," Aragorn gratefully embraced Haldir, who seemed shocked. Aragorn released him. "You are most welcome." Aragorn said in relief. Legolas came down and clasped a hand onto Haldir's shoulder. When the army of Elves saw Legolas, all the soldiers stood at attention. Haldir noticed Loralei, who just smiled and nodded in acknowledgement, as did he. Haldir even nodded to Gimli. Once all the greetings were out of the way, Haldir stepped in front of the King again.

"We are proud to fight alongside Men once more." Haldir said to the King. Loralei leaned against the wall near the stairs and smiled, looking from the Elves to the King. Haldir then turned and commanded his troops to take to the walls.

"No Glorfindel?" Loralei asked Haldir as she walked up behind him. The company dispersed and Aragorn's voice shouting in the Elven tongue could be heard.

"Nay, he could not come." Haldir turned to face Loralei. "Nor my brothers. And what of you? Where are your companions?" Loralei looked over his shoulder to Legolas, who was standing behind him, then to Gimli, who was standing next to her and then to where Aragorn's voice originated from. She turned and looked back at him. "No Dyralupin?" He asked.

"You'll have to wait and see." Loralei told him.

Suddenly, from the tallest post, a horn blew, signaling a visual confirmation of the enemy. Everyone briskly got into position without much fuss or commotion. Loralei followed Legolas and Gimli to their post and grasped Legolas' shoulder as she leaned forward to look out into the ravine. Sure enough, at the very edge was a glowing line of fire and the faint sound of footsteps and creaking of metal armor. Loralei called to the Gods in her language.

Loralei let go of Legolas' poor shoulder and began to pace between the lines along the wall. She would have no use being up here when the battle started, she would just get in the way of the archers. She cursed her luck for the Warg breaking her bow.

The footsteps drew nearer as everyone's heartbeat quickened in anxiety. The tension was thick in the air, almost suffocating. A wind began to brew, letting everyone know rain was on its way.

Loralei finally made her way back to Legolas and Gimli by the time the grunts of the Uruk-hai could be heard. Gimli was jumping to try to see over the wall.

"You could have picked a better spot." He grunted out. Loralei looked from the approaching army to behind her, when Aragorn came up and stopped behind Gimli and Legolas. "Well, lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night." Gimli glumly said. Legolas looked back to Aragorn. Lightning struck across the sky over Helm's Deep. Loralei looked up at the dark clouds above.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn." Legolas told him.

"Let's hope they last the night." Gimli muttered sullenly as he tapped his fingers on his axe head. He glanced back at them. Aragorn turned and walked away. Loralei blinked as she felt a drop of water hit her square on the nose. More rain began to fall and soon it was a down pour. More lightning and thunder danced across the sky.

"The Valar are crying." Loralei stated after looking up to the heavens. She looked down and out across the ravine. "There will be much blood spilt this night." She said gravely.

The rain did nothing to slow the Uruk-hai's march towards Helm's Deep. They kept marching closer and closer. Time dragged on and the battle seemed ever further away, yet it was right in front of them, taking one step closer ever second.

"A Eruchin, u-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas! (Show them no mercy! For you shall receive none!)" Aragorn's voice bounded across the fortress.

Suddenly, a roar was heard over the footsteps and the marching ceased.

"What was that? A dying cow?" Gimli asked as he jumped to try to look out over the wall. When he realized the marching stopped and grunts began to sound, he began to jump even more. "What's going on out there?" He turned and looked at both Loralei and Legolas, both now soaked from the down pour.

"Shall I describe it to you?" Legolas asked. He turned to look at his friend. "Or would you like me to find you a box?" He smiled at the Dwarf. Gimli looked up to him and laughed. Loralei smiled and chuckled. It felt good to let some of her tension out.

The Uruk-hai started to slam their spears on the ground.

A sword being drawn from its sheath echoed eerily through the raindrops about the fortress and both Men and Elves began to draw arrows and string them to their bows and pulled taut on the strings, aiming.

"I'm out," Loralei quickly said and ducked behind the three lines before she got shot or stuck with an arrow. A thwang of a bow was heard.

"Dartho!" Aragorn's voice commanded. Loralei froze in her position by the stairs behind the three lines. A metal clatter was heard and then the Uruk-hai let out vicious growls. Loralei heard the pounding of metal feet and roaring. "Tangado a chadad!" The footsteps came ever closer, what was Aragorn waiting for? "Leithio i philinn!" The releasing of many bows could be heard as both Elves and Men fired arrows among the advancing Uruk-hai.

"Did they hit anything?" Gimli's voice asked over the melee commotion.

"Fire!" Gamling's voice came from the highest tier.

"Fire!" An older man's voice repeated. More arrows arched over the walls and rained down on the Uruk-hai army.

"Ribed bant!" Aragorn's voice came. Loralei could do nothing but wait. Her time was not now. She had to be patient and wait.

"Send them to me! Come on!" Gimli's voice cried.

Suddenly, Elves began to fall as arrows shot up from below the wall. Loralei sidestepped a falling Elf and pressed herself against the small raise in the wall. "Pendraith!" She heard.

"Good!" Gimli's voice cheered. Loralei looked around the wall and saw ladders begin to rise up and cling to the wall.

"Oh, that's not good." Loralei muttered to herself. She turned to go to the western stocks, but was met with a ladder with Uruk-hai aboard it.

"Swords! Swords!" Aragorn's voice yelled.

Loralei whipped out two long knives and began to slash away at the Uruk-hai. It didn't help that she had to dodge and stop her assault because Elves or Men got in the way of her fighting. One Uruk-hai came up behind her and she twirled her knife in her left hand and thrust the point backwards, stabbing it in the chest. She pulled it out and spun on her heel and used the other knife to slice off its head. The head bounced and rolled down the stairs into the court yard below. She turned and continued to head to the western stocks.

By the time Loralei arrived at the stocks, most of the Dyres had already scaled up the mountainside, flanked the army, and the rain had stopped. She sheathed her knives and raced to the awaiting Dyre. "Go, go!" She shouted to the others. She placed her hands on the Dyres back.

She was about to leap on when a deafening explosion was heard, causing her to turn and look back and the Dyre to flinch. Loralei's mouth went slack and eyes wide. The explosion was where Gimli and Legolas were. "Valar…" Her prayer died on her lips as her mind went blank and her heart dropped into her stomach. She didn't know how long she stood there staring, but the Dyre nudged her with its large nose and brought her back to Middle Earth. She shook her head and leapt on top of the large wolf. The Dyre leapt up and gracefully scaled the wet mountainside. Loralei looked back over her shoulder to the now overrun fortress. Shutting her eyes tight, she forced herself to turn away.

The Dyres quickly scaled the steep walls of the ravine. Now, all they had to do was get to the end of the army and divide their attention in half. They raced gingerly along the slick edges of the western cliffs and bounded from ledge to ledge for better footing. The sounds of battle got further and further away with each stride and leap of the Dyre. Loralei caught herself trying to steal a glance. No! She had to focus. Soon, the end of the army was in sight. She leaned forward and whispered to the Dyre she was on, "Go further behind them. I want to catch them by surprise as much as we can." The Dyre glanced back and twitched its ear, showing that it understood and heard her.

The Dyres made their way well behind the army in the darkness. Like long tendrils of shadows did they stalk closer to their prey, who were unaware that they were being hunted. Loralei leapt off the Dyre and slunk towards the Uruk-hai in the shadows of the night. She hid behind a boulder. The pebbles at her feet called to her. She glanced down and back to the army; bending down she grasped a pebble. The boulder was large enough to conceal her and a Dyre. She looked over it and volleyed the pebble towards the army. It nailed one in the head and the Uruk-hai whipped around. It saw nothing but shadows and boulders. Then a shadow like cloaked figure appeared. It grunted and roared to the others who turned and saw the figure.

Loralei's eyes were cast in the hoods shadow as she stood there waiting for the army to come. She gave a smirk.

It was a brutal trap really, as soon as the Uruk-hai got close, shadow claws and dark jaws tore them apart with vicious growls of the Dyralupin. Even with thirteen Dyres enjoying the fray, they still were not able to keep all of the creatures at bay. Several slipped past and raced towards Loralei's smirking figure.

Loralei's smile dropped and she whipped out the two long knives from her back. She proceeded to side step and slice at the Uruks that slipped past her family's fangs.

The body count kept piling up around her and her family as they slowly picked their way towards the fortress. One instance, Loralei dodged a mace wielding Uruk-hai and followed his passing with a cross slice at the back of its neck. She failed to notice another rushing right at her until a Dyre lunged behind her, slammed into the vile creature and ripped its head off.

They continued to push forward, making a small dent in the thousands left over by killing at least one hundred or so. Loralei found herself pushing ahead of the pack and the Uruks were coming faster than she could keep up with, and now she was making mistakes. She began to fumble with her footing, became sloppy with her stances, and started to hold a weak grasp on her weapons. An Uruk knocked her left knife out of her hand and it was sent flying into the darkness. It came down again with its harshly made scimitar only to be blocked by Loralei's other knife. It pushed down heavily, using its body weight against her to make her give in.

However, Loralei had other plans and quickly slid out from under the beast's weight, spun and stabbed it in the back of its head. She kicked the body off her knife and turned to see more coming at her. One Uruk-hai brought down a heavy looking mace and Loralei jumped out of its path. She slid on top of the mud, almost losing her balance. Several others went after her with their swords, only to wind up with an elusive target and fall down dead.

More Uruk-hai raced towards her brandishing their weapons. Loralei was breathing heavily and started to get stuck in the mud, making it harder for her to move out of the way. She didn't know how she lost her second long knife, but instinct kicked in and she reached to her thighs for the second pair. She parried and blocked the scimitars and swords brought down at her with her blades and armguards. One Uruk came at her from the side and swung a heavy sword at her. Loralei went to block the blow with her forearms and knives but was violently thrown back by the force when it collided with her guards and knives. The knives were knocked out of her hands as she flew backwards. Using the force of the impact, she rolled as her back met the ground and she found herself on her hands and knees. Her arms and legs trembled from the impact, joints ached, and she forced herself to catch her breath. She looked up as she wobbly got to her feet. She had easily been thrown a good fifteen feet.

Though her body was numb, her mind was still sharp as more Uruks bore down on her. Quick thinking saved her as she whipped her hand in front of her as if she was grabbing something in the air at arms-length. Mud quickly rose and hardened into points as they forced themselves through the thick hide and armor of several Uruk-hai.

Loralei leaned over and placed her hands on her knees to catch her breath. She was starting to feel like her head was under water and her hearing became dulled. She looked up to see more creatures charging at her. She stood up and held out her hands as if she was lifting something heavy and thrust them towards the oncoming army.

A wave of blood stained mud crested and bore down upon the dozen of creatures rushing at her. The ground hardened and encased the Uruks in their tomb under several feet of heavy mud.

This bought Loralei a little more time to relax and breathe. She tilted her head back and caught her breath. Her world started to sway and her mind began to cloud slightly. Forcing herself to continue on, despite her tired state, she shook her head and looked ahead of her. By the time she looked, a large Uruk-hai, carrying a long spear, sped towards her, and was only twenty feet away.

The Uruk with a spear came rushing at her and she grabbed it under her left arm, wincing as she felt the spear head go through her flesh. Loralei glared at it as it growled at her and leaned on the spear to push it in even further. She took firm hold on the spear pole and spun, grasped another spear from another Uruk barreling at her under her other arm. She stuck the Uruk behind her with the spear under her left arm and used the spear under her right to stab and kill the Uruk in front of her.

* * *

Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli burst into the Main Hall and began to barricade the doors. Gimli grunted, "We could take 'em!" The Men began to barricade the doors as he looked around. "The lass is still out there!" Gimli exclaimed. Legolas' and Aragorn's heads snapped up and to the door after they propped a bench up against the door.

"Loralei," Legolas muttered.

"We cannot help her now, whether she is dead or alive, we will find out later." Aragorn stated as he began to turn around. "For now, we must stay here," Aragron rushed to get more heavy objects to barricade the door with.

"The fortress is taken." Theoden called sullenly, "It is over."

"You said this fortress would never fall while your Men defend it." Aragorn retorted to the saddened King. "They still defend it! They have died defending it!" Aragorn pointed to the Men and the door.

* * *

Slowly, light began to creep across the sky and shoo away the inky darkness of the night. Loralei's body was now numb and became heavy. She grasped at her side to still the bleeding. Her clothes were cut from blows, some barely scraping the skin, while others, like the one on her left side, bled profusely. Her head felt light and her muscles ached with lactic acid build up. She did not know how much longer she could go on, especially at the rigorous pace that was set.

A low horn sounded across the ravine causing all creatures to pause momentarily and look to the fortress. Loralei's jaw dropped slightly at the sound. It was from the fortress, then there still was hope that some were still alive. A white light caused Loralei to look to the eastern mountain range.

It was Gandalf and Eomer with the Rohirrim riders. More weight was lifted off her shoulders. She found renewed hope and energy in seeing Gandalf and the riders.

The Uruk that had the spear that stabbed her, crawled its way to her along the ground as Loralei stood there and watched Gandalf and the Rohirrim descend upon the rest of the army. It grabbed a scimitar and swung the blade up her right side, slicing her right leg from her outer knee up to her hip. She glared down at the offending Uruk and gnashed her teeth. She whipped out her sword and slammed it down into the chest cavity where it died instantly.

The last of the Uruk-hai ran in her direction, the ones that thought they could avoid death. Loralei was pissed and stamped her left foot on the ground, causing the earth to open under the unsuspecting Uruk-hai and fall in. The earth closed up and returned to normal as if nothing happened to mar it.

Loralei was breathing heavily and swayed dangerously. She began to lose control of her body. She had a hard time raising her arm or trying to move her foot. It became almost like a dream as more Uruk-hai raced towards her, not to fight her, but to run from the Rohirrim riders that chased them. Reality played a cruel trick upon her, like apparitions, the Uruk-hai ran past and the riders chased the Uruk-hai and then rode back towards the fortress. They rode around her but didn't seem to see her. Everything was a fuzzy blur as the riders disappeared into the fortress, leaving her behind.

Loralei found she was unable to hold herself up any more and collapsed to her knees, heavily breathing and fell forward only to be caught by a Dyre. She didn't have the energy to talk; she was barely able to keep her eyes open. Drifting off into a slight daze, she felt the Dyre situate her and help her stand and started to head to the fortress.

* * *

In a bit of a slight outrage that he was out matched by a point to a Dwarf, Legolas continued to walk amongst the slain under the fog. He would come about Men or Elves and flag down others that would carry their bodies back to the fortress. He wandered out far enough so the fortress behind him started to encase itself in fog and the ravine in front of him lay veiled in it. He looked from the fortress out to the ravine before continuing to scout and kill any Uruk-hai that may still have been alive. He had already ended at least a half dozen of their pathetic existence.

Legolas had just stabbed an Uruk in the head for good measure and stood up when he heard movement in the fog. He snapped his head up and sheathed his long knife and whipped out an arrow, notching it. A large grizzly looking figure began to appear in the low hanging clouds. Everything told Legolas that it was an Uruk-hai and he pulled taut the string on his bow and aimed dead center at the vile beast. Slowly, step by heavy step, it came closer. Legolas ever so slowly began to unfurl the three fingers that held the string taut. The string began to slowly roll down his fingertips until there was barely anything left to hold it. Legolas' brows furrowed and he lowered his bow, easing the string to rest.

The figure came closer and more details began to emerge. Legolas was still poised to strike if this was indeed and Uruk-hai, but now, he highly doubted it. Soon, a large wolf like silhouette graced the fog. Legolas' shoulders relaxed slightly as he removed his arrow and slid it into the quiver upon his back. As soon as he let go of the fletching on the arrow, did colours and more details appear. It was a grey Dyre with something dark leaning on it. It only took a nanosecond for Legolas to register it was a person, and that person was injured, and that injured person happened to be Loralei.

Loralei hobbled, leaning heavily on her left leg, and stopped to catch her breath as she leaned on the Dyre more. Her right leg was numb and her right arm hurt from holding onto her left side so much. She slowly looked along the trail that she would take to the fortress. There, in her path, was one of her companions. Her body was too exhausted to do anything, but her mind raced before relief washed over her and she let out an airy chuckle with a weak smile. Among all the dead bodies and horrors of war, she was so grateful to see her companion standing amongst the slain.

Legolas briskly trotted to her as her body finally began to shut down. She leaned harder on the Dyre, almost collapsing to the ground before Legolas got there.

"Loralei," Legolas muttered to her as he helped the Dyre support her. He glanced over her once. She had a gaping wound on her left side and a laceration going up her right thigh. She had nicks and scratches here and there and dirt splotched about her figure. Her hair was half out of its tether and stuck to her forehead from sweat and rain. Not only that, but she was very weak, Legolas wondered how she even made it all the way here without collapsing. Loralei forced her unyielding body to move just a bit so she could look up. "You're wounded," Legolas said with concern. He was not prepared for her to list forward and wrap one arm around him.

"Legolas," She muttered weakly. "You're alright," her voice came out airy. Legolas gently grasped her shoulders and pushed her back so he could look at her better.

"You're wounded," He repeated after several seconds of silence and him examining her form.

"Lass!" Gimli's harsh voice pierced through the fog as he came toddling up in front of the Dyre.

"Gimli," Loralei muttered and stumbled before collapsing to her knees in front of the Dwarf and fondly embracing him. "You're alright as well." The Dwarf was stunned and glanced at the woman with a worried look before looking to Legolas in confusion. Loralei let the Dwarf go. Legolas stooped and gently assisted her to stand. He took her left arm and draped it over his shoulders.

"She must've suffered a blow to the head," Gimli muttered as Legolas began to walk forward. The Dyre swapped sides and aided them to the causeway before departing and taking to the steep cliff side. About halfway up the causeway, Legolas noticed Loralei began to lean on him more and she began to lose her grip, her muscles becoming flaccid.

"…gola…" His Elvish hearing made out, "…can…not…" Legolas felt her knees start to give out from under her.

"Lass!" Gimli exclaimed as he raced to help support her other side.

"Gimli, we have to hurry," Legolas told him as he adjusted to support most, if not all, of Loralei's weight.

"It's alright, lass. We gotcha," Gimli said words of encouragement. They headed off as fast as they could with Loralei. "Yer gonna be alright," Gimli told her.

As they neared the gate, Legolas shouted, "Aragorn!" From the highest tier, Aragorn and Gandalf stood talking. When they heard Legolas' shout, they both looked to the cause way.

"Oh Valar…" Gandalf muttered, not liking what he saw, before he and Aragorn raced down the steps to meet with Legolas and Gimli who were carrying Loralei. Aragorn arrived well before the old Istari.

"How did you find her?" Aragorn asked as he assessed Loralei's injuries.

"A Dyralupin," Legolas stated, looking to Loralei. Gandalf came up briskly to them and looked over Loralei.

"Gandalf?" Aragorn questioned the wizard. Gandalf laid a hand on Loralei's head and closed his eyes. After several seconds, he opened his eyes and looked to Legolas.

"We must get her to the Healing Halls quickly," Gandalf instructed as he turned and quickly walked up the steps. "She must be tended to immediately." His voice held the slightest hint of urgency as he climbed. Aragorn turned to look at Legolas and Gimli. Legolas easily lifted Loralei's limp body into his arms and swiftly ascended the steps to the Healing Halls with Aragorn leading and Gimli tailing behind. "Quickly now," Gandalf called back to them. As they crested the last stair Gandalf was down a hall and near a doorway where he waved them to him. "Come, come!" Gandalf motioned.

Aragorn held open the door as Legolas carefully went in, making sure not to cause any further damage to Loralei.

"Lay her there, on the cot." Gandalf told Legolas, who gingerly set the weak woman down on the cot provided. "I will need assistance taking off her weapons," Gandalf said and then looked around to the three. All eyes fell on Aragorn, who only hesitated slightly before he stepped forward and helped Gandalf. Legolas aided them by sitting Loralei up and Aragorn removed her cloak, shoulder guards, and belts along her torso. Gimli came waddling in with a plethora of bandages and gauze. Legolas reached out to grab a starch white cloth.

"We need to find a healer," Aragorn stated as Legolas laid Loralei down and pressed the cloth to her left side to stop the bleeding. "She's lost too much blood." Aragorn looked up to Gandalf and shook his head slightly. Aragorn looked down and continued to undo buckle after buckle and take off armor and weapon.

"No healer is trained well enough to be able to care for her," Gandalf told him. As soon as Aragorn got to her shin guards Loralei's breathing became wheezy and she began a violent coughing fit. Legolas and Gandalf had to pin her down so she didn't reopen anything that may have closed. Aragorn had just applied a pressure bandage and gauze to her right thigh. "Do not allow her to move, she will do more damage to herself." Gandalf warned. Gimli even had to jump on her feet to keep her down. Once her coughing fit ended, her body was rigid than she let out a groan and went lifeless.

"Lass?" Gimli asked after they stared at her for fifteen seconds. He was still leaning on her feet.

"Do not worry, she is still alive." Gandalf assured. "But, it may not be for long if I do not get started." Gandalf began to chant in an ancient dialect, it sounded very similar to the language Loralei would use, and the crystal on his staff began to glow. After a while, Gandalf paused in his chanting and turned to Gimli. "Master Dwarf, would you be so kind as to get an old man a chair?" Gimli looked to him and nodded. He stood up and toddled off, grabbed a chair, and brought it for Gandalf. "Thank you, my good lad." Gandalf praised as he sat down, hand still on Loralei's head.

Legolas and Aragorn could feel Gandalf's power pulsing through Loralei's body. Slowly, they both began to sit up and off her, but kept pressure on her most ghastly of wounds. It must have been at least fifteen minutes if not a half hour before Gandalf said anything to the three others. Within that time, Aragorn had to change the bandages on Loralei's thigh once, while he assisted Legolas with the more gruesome one. Legolas had to change the dressing at least twice. The Man's and Elf's hands were coated in the woman's crimson blood and Legolas' shirt was stained on the front and side.

"It is alright," Gandalf told them. "You can release her wounds, but leave the bandages." Gandalf explained. His eyes still closed, "Go and tend to yourselves. I can take care of the rest." Gandalf fell silent. Legolas was the first to let up on the wound on Loralei's left side. Aragorn followed suit with the wound on her right thigh. Legolas and Aragorn glanced at each other before slowly and carefully standing up. They, along with Gimli, exited the room and closed the door. Gandalf sighed and opened his eyes after he removed his hand. "I just hope you last the night." He looked to Loralei and shook his head slightly before placing his hand back on her head and continued to try to heal her.


	14. Just The Beginning

Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli were in for a rough night. After tending to and bandaging their own wounds, none of them could sleep and they found themselves wide awake staring at something from where they lay. When the sun light broke the next morning, the three rushed to the Healing Hall to see how Loralei was doing under Gandalf's care. Legolas was leaning against the wall outside the door leading into the room and Gimli sat across from the door on a stone bench. Legolas was looking down at the ground, Aragorn was moving about the Healing Hall doing odds and ends for the resident healers, and Gimli was fidgeting with the ends of his clothing. Aragorn would look down the hall towards his friends to see if Gandalf had emerged with news on Loralei.

The door opened and out stepped Gandalf, looking weary and solemn. Everyone jumped up and faced him. Aragorn quickly handed off a bowl to a waiting healer and dashed down the hall.

"How is she?" Aragorn asked as he reached the group and the wizard stepped out of the threshold. Gandalf looked up with a sullen expression.

"I did everything I could," He said, quickly shaking his head slightly before looking back down.

"What?" Gimli asked breathlessly. Gandalf only gave a slight nod before he stepped aside and allowed them to walk in. Gimli, followed by Aragorn and Legolas, walked into the room to find an empty and clean cot. Their shoulders dropped. "Oh," Gimli let out a sad breath, "Lass…" He slowly shook his head. Aragorn's eyes glazed slightly before he set his jaw and closed his eyes, tilting his head down. Legolas stared at the empty cot before turning to look back at Gandalf over his left shoulder and then looking to his companions next to him. He shifted his gaze to the ground and placed a hand on Gimli's right shoulder. Gimli's eyes were rimmed with tears as he looked back up to the cot. Gandalf walked back into the room behind them, standing in the doorway, watching as the three mourned and comforted each other as he leaned on his staff. Gandalf looked to the person to his right as they took a step next to him.

"What are they doing?" A female voice asked the wizard. The wizard smiled as the three male's heads shot up and they all turned around to look at the person standing next to Gandalf. There was Loralei, standing in new clothing and all cleaned up from the battle. She wore her original colours, but lacked the cloak, gloves, arm braces, and belts. Her hair was clean and pulled back into a pony tail and her skin was clear of dirt and blemishes. She stood there, looking at them, confused with her hands on her hips.

"Lass!" Gimli said with a tearful smile.

"Loralei!" Aragorn and Legolas muttered as all three quickly stepped forward to embrace the shadow. Loralei quickly held up her hands to stop their advance, sputtering out protests.

"No! Wait! Don't!" Loralei quickly protested and Gimli hugged her around her waist as Aragorn embraced her on her left side and Legolas on her right. Her body went rigid as they brushed against her wounds and she hissed slightly. She let out a reluctant and agitated sigh. She soon gave up and accepted their affections, no matter how weird or painful it was.

They began to release her and give her a little room. Aragorn took her head in his hands and brought his forehead to hers as he muttered something in Elvish before kissing her forehead. Loralei thought it sounded like he was thanking the Valar for her still being alive. He grinned at her and Loralei couldn't help but smile back at his infectious grin. Once Aragorn released her, Gimli just roughly hugged her again. She smiled at him and patted his head. Gimli finally let her go and Legolas placed his left hand on her shoulder. She looked over at him before she brought up her right arm and embraced him. As she pulled away, he reached up with his left arm and placed his hand on top of her head from behind. He brought his head closer and gently placed his forehead on hers for a second. His smile turned into a grin as he playfully ruffled her hair a little. Loralei ducked her head slightly.

There was a knock heard and the four turned to look at Gandalf. Gandalf moved aside to show Haldir, who entered after giving a slight bow.

"I heard you were gravely injured," Haldir told Loralei, who turned completely around to face him. "I am glad to see you are up and about," Haldir gave a small smile. He turned to look at Aragorn, "However, my main intention was to seek out Aragorn and speak with him." Aragorn nodded and stepped forward to the door. Haldir turned and exited the room followed by Aragorn. Gandalf watched them go outside before turning to look at the three left in the room.

"Let us go get somethin' to eat," Gimli mentioned to the other two, "I am famished." He rubbed his belly as he began to walk out of the room. Loralei reached over to the chair near the door where her cloak was draped and pulled it on before following Gimli out the door. Gandalf watched her out the door, as did Legolas, noting she had a slightly different gait than normal, and seemed to favor her right leg. Legolas trailed them out the door with Gandalf directly behind him.

"Legolas, a word if you would not mind." Gandalf told the Elf, as soon as the Dwarf and woman were out of ear shot. Legolas turned and walked back to Gandalf. "I have a request for you. Normally, I would ask Aragorn of such tasks, but he is already troubled with too many things." Gandalf's voice dropped low. Both of their eyes went to Loralei's and Gimli's backs as they made their way down the hall. "I wish for you to keep an eye on Loralei." Gandalf looked back to Legolas, who met his gaze. "If something happens, and she begins to behave strangely," Gandalf explained, "come seek me out with the utmost haste." Legolas looked down the hall to Gimli and Loralei before turning back to Gandalf. His eyebrows furrowed for a second in confusion. "You will know," Gandalf responded to Legolas' silent question.

"I beat the princeling by a point, a point!" Gimli gloated and laughed. He glanced around before he stopped and turned to look back down the hall. "Oop, hold on lass. We lost an Elf." Gimli told her as he spotted Legolas talking to Gandalf. Loralei turned to look behind them as well. "Oi! Pointy-ears!" Gimli called down the hall to Legolas. Legolas turned to the Dwarf's cry. "Hurry up, or we'll get scraps leftover for breakfast!" Gimli motioned with his hand for the Elf to hurry up. Legolas and Gandalf looked to each other. Gandalf nodded to Legolas and Legolas began to walk at a brisk pace to catch up to Loralei and Gimli. Once there, Loralei and Gimli turned and proceeded down the hall again, Legolas falling in stride next to them. "So, as I was sayin', Elfie boy here lost to me by a point!" Gimli continued with his gloating. Legolas was able to tune out the Dwarf's ramblings and focused on what Gandalf had just asked of him.

During breakfast, Legolas noted that Loralei had some difficulty sitting and standing on her own. Aragorn joined them several minutes after they sat down, sitting across from Loralei. A dull murmur filled the dining hall. Gimli was sitting on Loralei's right, and was making exaggerated movements with his hands and flailing about as he talked about the events of the battle. He bumped into Loralei's right thigh as he was explaining the large explosion that took place and she screwed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth in pain. She opened her eyes, jaw still clenched, and looked to the Dwarf, still enthralled with his story telling. Aragorn motioned with his hand for Gimli to calm down a little.

As soon as they were done with breakfast, they all began to stand up to leave. Loralei struggled to stand as her sore muscles protested against moving. She got up with some assistance from Aragorn before she headed back to the room. Aragorn waited patiently with a hand on Loralei's arm until she steadied herself and was able to walk on her own. At the door, the group split up and headed in different directions, except for Legolas and Loralei. Legolas walked slightly behind Loralei and was there in case she needed aid. He noted her peculiar gait becoming more pronounced as she continued to move. She almost fell over an uneven patch of stone walkway and Legolas swiftly helped her in regaining her balance. Favoring her right leg more, Loralei had to stop and take a break, breathing through her mouth with the effort she exerted. She soon found herself using Legolas as a support nearing the end of her journey to the room she was healed in.

Once at the door to the room, Legolas had to open it and helped her inside. He guided her to the cot and carefully let her sit down. She slowly sat down and grimaced slightly once her body was fully rested on the cot. Loralei hefted a sigh as she reached up to take off her cloak.

"Could you get me some gauze and bandages?" Loralei asked, tossing her cloak over the back of the chair. Legolas moved to a cupboard on the opposite wall from the cot and opened it to gain access to the supplies. Loralei sat on the end of the cot and clutched the end so tightly, her knuckles started to turn white. She shook her head before releasing the poor cot and lifting up the hem of her long shirt and tunic to reveal starch white bandages on her abdomen with splotches of crimson beginning to seep through. "Ah, great…" She sighed sarcastically. Legolas had finished gathering supplies and turned around to see what Loralei was so disgusted with.

"Here," Legolas said as he pulled the chair closer to the cot and set the supplies down next to Loralei on her left. "Let me assist you," He stopped when Loralei held up her hand.

"I'm fine; I can do this on my own." Loralei told him. He looked up at her. Her eyes held a determined essence about them. Legolas just nodded and stood up, walking out of the room and closing the door behind him, letting her have some privacy.

Loralei hissed slightly as she unwound the bandages and peeled off the cloth. She examined the cloth before inspecting the wound. The cloth held remnants of the light green poultice like cream applied to her wound with crimson blood and yellowish plasma saturating it. She looked at the wound; nothing to indicate infection. It was not swollen or hot. She could still see muscle tissue, which disappointed her, but also surprised her at how much the gash shrunk in size. It had to be at least half the size it was originally. Tossing the dirty bandages aside, she grabbed a fresh piece of gauze, slathering it with the greenish cream, and placing it on her wound. She sighed as she began to wind the bandage material around her torso to hold the gauze in place.

Her next act would be checking her thigh. Once she was satisfied with her handiwork, she set about removing her leggings to look at her right thigh. She let out a disgruntled sigh as she saw more crimson spots appear on the white cloth.

"Are you alright?" Legolas' voice came from outside the room, through the door.

"Aye," Loralei told him. She began to remove the material concealing the wound. The same light green, red, and yellowish stains appeared on this cloth as well. She examined the clean cut. "That could have been stitched." She muttered to herself. The wound was not as bad as the one on her side. All she could think about when she pulled a new piece of cloth and applied more cream to it was that this was going to leave a scar. She wrapped her thigh, snuggly, and returned her legging to their proper position. "You can come in," Loralei called to the door.

Several seconds after she told the wooden door it was alright, it creaked open to reveal Legolas. Loralei began to gather up the bloody and dirty bandages so they could be disposed of.

"How are they?" Legolas asked as he gathered up the clean and unused supplies to place them back in the cupboard.

"Healing," Loralei stated. "One of them could have had sutures." She finished wrapping up the dirty bandages and tossed them in the empty bucket by the bed. She turned herself, with some difficulty, and lay down, propping herself up against pillows and folding her hands across her stomach. She was thinking she may be able to be up and about tomorrow, with some difficulty.

"As long as there is no infection that is good." Legolas commented before shutting the cupboard.

"How did you find me?" Loralei's question caused him to look over his shoulder at her in slight confusion. She looked at him. "I don't remember much, just little bits and pieces of what happened." Loralei explained. "So, how did you find me?" Legolas turned and walked to the chair her cloak lay on and sat near her. He leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees, folding his hands.

"A Dyralupin," He told her. "It supported you almost all the way to the fortress. However, it came across me before nearing the stronghold entrance." He recalled almost loosing an arrow at the Dyre and Loralei. His stomach tightened at the thought of hitting either one, and possibly killing them. "I was surprised you were still able to walk." Legolas mentioned, "By the time I got to you, you were collapsing. Gimli assisted and we tried to get you back behind the walls as fast as we could." Loralei narrowed her eyes in thought at the wall across from the cot, remembering odds and ends. "On the causeway, you lost consciousness. You said my name and told me you could not go on any further. I called to Aragorn, and both he and Gandalf came rushing to aid us." Legolas recalled Gandalf's words. "We needed to move quickly and get you tended to."

"I know Gandalf healed me," Loralei said after a moment of silence. More silence followed before she asked, "Did I say anything weird?" Legolas looked up at her and quirked an eyebrow in confusion. "I mean, did I say or do anything strange?" Legolas brought his hands to his chin as he began to think. The only thing that crossed his mind as strange would be her hugging him and Gimli. Other than that, he didn't think anything else was off.

"Nay," He shook his head slightly, "Other than you embracing Gimli and myself, nothing comes to mind." Loralei looked at him with a stunned expression.

"I did what?" Loralei asked dryly.

"You must have been weary from a long and strenuous battle," Legolas stated. "You embraced myself and then Gimli." Loralei did not believe what she was hearing. She turned and looked across the room with a blank expression on her face. "Gimli wondered if you suffered a wound to the head." Loralei closed her eyes and sighed through her nose, shaking her head slightly. She still could not believe what she was hearing.

"Is that all?" She interrogated the Elf after a minute of silence. She still had her eyes closed.

"Nay," Legolas shook his head. "Loralei, do not take it as you did something wrong. You were exhausted and most likely over joyed that your companions pulled through a bleak circumstance. I am sure, if any of us were in your position, we would have done the same and embrace our fellow comrades upon seeing them alive." Legolas assured her. This did little to sway Loralei's thinking. She still lay there, eyes closed and jaw set tight.

After several minutes of silence, Loralei finally opened her eyes and looked thoughtfully at the wall across from her. "How did you escape the fire?" She asked quietly, before looking over to him. Legolas looked up from the floor. "The one that broke the wall," She clarified. Legolas furrowed his brows for a second.

"Where were you?" He asked. "Were you not with the Dyres on the western mountain range?" Loralei shook her head.

"We should start from the beginning of the battle, since we lost track of each other. I much enjoyed Gimli's version, but I believe his was a little biased," Loralei mentioned with a small wry smile. "After everyone started to draw their bows, what happened?"

Legolas nodded, "The Uruks raced to the fortress and began to raise ladders to scale the wall." Loralei nodded.

"I remember that," Loralei confirmed. "That was when I started to head for the western stocks." She recalled the scenes in her mind. "I had just gotten to the stocks when the wall gave way." She looked to him out of the corner of her left eye.

"There was an Uruk with a torch racing for the wall," Legolas told her. "I tried to shoot him down. I hit him twice before he dove into the culvert and the wall went up." He paused. "I was not on that part of the wall, but I was near it." Loralei glanced at him. "Gimli was nearer the sight and Aragorn was thrown back into the court yard below." Loralei's eyes widened slightly. Had she known, she would have helped, but by that time she was already too far to assist. "The Uruks stormed the court yard and we were over taken. They called for a retreat. We raced back to the Main Hall and barricaded the doors." Loralei covered her mouth with her hand as she attempted to hold back a laughing fit. Legolas looked up at her questioningly. "What is it?"

"You," She said between quiet laughs, "and the others." She caught a breath. "Barring yourselves inside." She finally let out a small laugh. "I cannot see that! The three brave warriors behind braced doors!" She laughed a little louder before she winced and clutched her left side. This immediately ceased her laughing and she was able to catch her breath. She coughed slightly. "I am sorry, please continue."

"We saw the light begin to come from the east and rode out with the King. Gandalf and Eomer split the army in two." Legolas continued. "After the battle was over, we went out and began to count the dead." Legolas paused and looked up. "That was when I found you." Loralei nodded.

After what felt like minutes, Loralei said, "Thank you, Legolas." She glanced at him with a small smile. "If you need to do something, go ahead. I will be fine." She assured him. He nodded, stood up, and left the room. Loralei sighed and lay back, closing her eyes. She fell into a light doze.

Loralei awoke to a foul smell the next day. She shot up out of bed and her side protested in a slight sting of pain. She grasped at her side and shut her eyes tight. She hastily changed her bandages to find that her wounds were now just red blemishes upon her pale skin. They were still raw and angry. She placed clean gauze on both so her clothing would not disturb them. She slipped on her clothes, pulled on her boots, and briskly stood up; grabbing her gloves, vambrances, and belts and put them on. As she went out the door she swung her cloak over her head and situated it about her shoulders, drew up her hood, and proceeded outside to examine the culvert.

The foul smell was the Men burning the bodies of the Uruk-hai. Loralei walked down the tier steps towards the courtyard. The Men had started to rebuild the demolished wall as Loralei examined the scene. The masons carried away broken bricks and brought new ones to replace them. Loralei scuffed her foot over the earth to see if any evidence was buried near the culvert gate. The twisted metal would have to be dug up and melted down, or at least that was what Loralei believed would happen. She looked around the epicenter of the explosion and was forced to look outwards, due to the mason workers.

She scampered back behind the wall and watched the Men decide what blocks were still good enough to use and what blocks had to go. She scanned the intricately charred stones before they were removed. Kneeling down, she brushed her finger tips along the blackened surface of a marred brick. Thoughts and questions raced through her mind as she narrowed her eyes. The black flaked off and smeared on her fingertips. Loralei turned her hand to look at the smudge. She brought it near her nose to see if it had an odor. Flinching away, she found it did. A sensation tickled the back of her throat, causing her to cough. She glared back at the offending substance and rubbed it around in her hand. "What is this? Black powder?" She asked herself before she dipped her hand into the small stream near her to wash her hand of the substance.

Two large brown rats raced up to her and squeaked noisily at her. Loralei looked to the rodents. They scampered off and turned to see if she was following. She stood and followed the furry critters to the next wall, where they made more commotion around something lodged in the wall.

As Loralei came closer, she noticed a piece of metal lodged in the wall. She gingerly touched it and it didn't move. She looked into the opening of the metal piece; it held a black substance within its hollow shape. The black substance poured out like sand. "Black powder." Loralei muttered to herself as she rubbed the substance between her forefinger and thumb. She took a firm hold on the piece and pulled it free from the wall where it was wedged. She tried her best to keep the black powder inside the hollow spike as she examined it and began to take it back to the hall.

Loralei made her way up the tiers, still examining the object she possessed. A crowd had gathered and Loralei was forced to look up and watch where she was going. Horses with riders raced past her and before the crowd. The crowd suddenly scattered and panicked when a Dyre leapt down near Loralei. Loralei watched them leave. "Where are they going?" She asked the Dyre. She quickly wrapped the spike in a cloth and placed it in a bag on her belt. She swiftly, but stiffly, mounted the Dyre. Once she was fully seated upon the Dyre's back, the massive wolf took off after the herd of horses. Loralei clung to the scruff of the Dyre as it raced out the gate after the horses.

They raced out the gate, passing pile after burning pile of carcasses of the enemy. Loralei watched them go by as the Dyre's long strides brought them closer to the group. The Dyre and Loralei caught up to the tail end of the herd about halfway through the ravine. Aragorn looked over his right shoulder to see Loralei on a Dyre shadowing the group. He only noticed her when he turned to look behind them at the fortress. He was a little surprised, but it was Loralei, he should have known better. She was as stubborn as a Dwarf.

"I am glad this battle is over," Theoden stated to the group over the whipping wind.

"I'm afraid that was just a taste of what we will be up against, King Theoden." Gandalf proclaimed. King Theoden's face fell and paled slightly at his comment. "We've defeated Saruman's forces from Isengard, yet Mordor is an ever present threat. It is at our doorstep and we cannot ignore it any longer." The group slowed to a brisk walk as they began to climb a grassy knoll at the very edge of the ravine. "We shall deal with Saruman, he is no longer a threat. But Sauron," Gandalf paused. "Sauron will be much worse." It wasn't until everyone stopped, and the underbrush broke under the massive paws of the Dyre, that anyone else noticed Loralei's presence. She received concerned looks from her comrades and several annoyed glares from the King and Gamling. Thunder rumbled in the distance as they topped the hill and all stopped to examine the burning skies over Mordor. "Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift." Gandalf exclaimed. The company finally began to realize the severity of their situation. "The battle for Helm's Deep is over." He paused, "The battle for Middle-Earth is about to begin." Everyone glanced about at one another, Gandalf locked eyes with Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and especially Loralei. He turned his attention back to Mordor. "All our hopes now lie with two little Hobbits somewhere in the wilderness." He paused as more lightning danced across the sky over Mordor. "We must move more cautiously and with greater haste than ever before. The enemy lies all around us, trust nothing and no one. Time will come to pass where we will find that sometimes, even our own intentions, can destroy us." Gandalf tried to sneak an unnoticed glance behind him to Loralei, who caught his gaze. Legolas' Elf eyes noticed the slight movement of the Istari's head and looked over his shoulder to see Loralei bow her head. Aragorn turned back to see what Legolas was looking at. "We will need all the help we can get, and all the power we can muster to finally bring down this darkness that has plagued the land." Loralei felt a cold shiver race down her spine as Gandalf spat those words out. It was a long while before anyone spoke and several people shifted uncomfortably in their saddle.

"It will be a day's ride to Isengard." Aragorn mentioned to the others.

Gandalf nodded and held his staff out in front of him, "Onward, to Isengard." Shadowfax began to head to his left and down the hill towards the north. The other horses were urged on by their riders to follow soon after. And the Dyre tailed at the end of the pack.


	15. Road To Isengard

The Dyre flanked the horses like a sheepdog herding sheep: left of the group, right of the group, behind them, up a hill, down a hill, always moving and trying to look ahead of the group.

"Lass, yer makin' me dizzy with all that movin' about," Gimli complained as the Dyre, carrying Loralei, shifted from the left side of the group to the right side. Gimli watched the massive wolf move behind the group and to the other side. He let out a disgruntled groan as a slight nauseated feeling crept up on him. His eyes crossed momentarily before he shut them and shook his head quickly.

The Dyre continued its pacing pattern. Loralei heard the Dwarf's remark, but refused to acknowledge it. Three of her senses were heightened; her eyes could easily catch a mouse scurrying through the tall grass from over fifty feet away, her ears could pick up on the slow creaking of the vegetation growing about them, and her nose caught whiffs of brimstone in the still air.

A small stream, which fed into the Anduin, babbled in front of them as they pushed forward.

"Gandalf, we must rest our mounts or they will tire," Theoden told the white clad wizard. Gandalf turned to look at Theoden and nodded in agreement. Everyone, but Loralei, dismounted and let their horses drink while they rested their legs.

The Dyre snorted through its nose and shook its head slightly at the Man's remark.

"Be nice," Loralei glared down to the Dyre she was on. "They don't have stamina like you." She patted the massive wolf's shoulder. The Dyre forded the creek and climbed up the nearest hill on the next bank. On the opposite side was a valley, or supposed to be. Loralei's eyebrows knitted together in confusion at the sight before her. She scanned all about the valley, only to find trees. Her left hand placed itself on her left thigh, out of habit. Out of the corner of her left eye, she saw a white figure stop beside her. "Since when did the forest draw so near?" She asked the white figure.

"The Ents have awoken," Gandalf replied.

"They have changed the land. I do not remember this," Loralei said as she looked to where Fangorn was originally located. "Fangorn has now spread across familiar terrain that will now be unrecognizable." She went to place her right hand on her thigh only to stop herself before she could wince. She hated hurting herself unintentionally, especially with old habits.

"The trees aided us and rid us of the fleeing Uruk-hai that escaped the ravine," Eomer told them as he rode up next to Gandalf. Loralei shot Eomer a confused look.

"How did they escape the valley?" She asked.

"The mouth was wide open," Eomer explained. "Nothing was there to hinder their escape. Even the shadows fled at our coming." Loralei looked down confused. The rest of the company slowly gathered around them.

So many questions raced through her mind; was she not there? Did they not see her? Did they simply miss her because she was behind something? Did they not see the Dyres? Did they not see the destruction and devastation? Loralei's mind played a hazy memory of ghost like blurs slowly running past her before coming back and racing in front of her. Was that them?

"It seemed as if something attacked the back of the Uruks." Eomer remembered. "Whatever it was, I'm glad it was after them and did not make its way to the stronghold. I do not think any of us would have survived." Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas quickly shot stunned looks at Loralei before looking amongst themselves in wonder and slight horror. Gimli's eyes were almost bulging out of his head. Aragorn turned to Eomer.

"How many would you say were slain?" Aragorn asked.

"Easily several hundred," Eomer quickly answered back. Loralei closed her eyes.

_'__And there were more buried underground.'_ She had to refrain from hitting her forehead with her hand as she thought about the others that she buried alive. There was a pause before Gandalf spoke.

"We must enter Fangorn," He told the group. "From here on out, we stay together. Do not drift far apart. Stay close." Gandalf tapped his heels lightly against Shadowfax's sides. Shadowfax confidently walked forwards, followed by the other timid horses. Of course, the Dyre took up the rear.

As they made their way into the forest, they began to realize how rough the terrain became and had to walk single file, one behind another, with Gandalf leading. The Dyre, however, could navigate the terrain with ease and flanked the horses and riders. The horses snorted with uneasiness and tensed at every sound, some even began to trot in place or trot slowly behind the other horse in front of it. They were ready to spook at any time, and were ready to turn and run at their rider's commands.

"Loralei," Gandalf called softly over his shoulder. The Dyre carrying Loralei trotted up along the line to where Gandalf was on Shadowfax. "Go see what is up ahead." He told her.

"There should be a small gorge around here somewhere," Loralei stated as she looked around. "It's hard to tell with all these changes in the land." With that, the Dyre leapt forward and bounded about the rocky and uneven ground with ease. Just as Gandalf was about to lose sight of the Dyre, it froze. Gandalf was still able to see the Dyre's fluffy tail between the trees.

"Ah, she must have found it." He mused to himself and smiled. Gandalf came up next to Loralei, who was looking down into the gorge from atop the Dyre.

"It's smaller than I remember," Loralei muttered as she looked up across the gap, still not liking how far down it went. Unconsciously, she tightened her grip momentarily on the Dyre's scruff.

"We will have to let the horses go down on their own," Gamling said as he dismounted.

"They will not be able to carry us and navigate the terrain safely," Eomer added as everyone else began to dismount.

"At least there is a path at the bottom," Gimli tried to brighten up the situation a little after he leapt off his high horse. Gandalf turned and patted Shadowfax's neck. The Horse Lord began to navigate the rocky ledge and find his way down. Gandalf began to follow his four legged friend, with the others leading theirs.

"If they start to go, just let them," Eomer warned over his shoulder to Aragorn and Legolas. Loralei looked to the Dyre standing to her right. Shadowfax was literally sitting on his haunches almost the entire way down. He even hit a weak point in the rocks and slid down a good ten feet or so. Once safely at the bottom, he stopped and turned to look up and wait for the rest of the party. Theoden, who was behind Gandalf, had to let go of his mount as he slid down the crumbling rock face. Theoden regained his footing and tried to find his way down safely. Gandalf was the first biped to make it to safety, only by a small margin, Theoden was soon after. Eomer and his mount had good footing and came several minutes after Theoden's mount. Gamling's horse slid the rest of the way, almost pulling him with. Aragorn had to let Brego go for both of their safety. Arod was as surefooted as Legolas, but Gimli wound up sliding down in front of Legolas. Loralei and the Dyre were further behind, but lower down on the slope. The Dyre made several bounds before landing soundlessly on the path beneath.

"Show off," Loralei tsked at the Dyre. She managed to scale to a small cliff where Aragorn found himself. He paused to catch his breath. Loralei looked around for more options on how to get down.

"How is your leg?" He asked her, out of breath.

"Doing well," Loralei mentioned. She took a step off the cliff and began to slowly head down. "Until I fall," She muttered the last to herself.

For the life of her, she did not know how Gimli came to be above her and Aragorn. Loralei remembered Aragorn behind her, and the next thing she knew was she got bumped in the back, not five feet from the base and landed flat on her forearms, chest, and stomach, with Aragorn and Gimli on top of her.

"Ow," She groaned out into the dirt. She heard Aragorn mumble something in the Elvish language and more rocks tumbling down. "Gimli…" Loralei growled out between clenched teeth. She felt the Dwarf roll off and Aragorn stand up. Loralei pushed herself up and winced as pain coursed through her back, side, and thigh. Her hand went to her back. She looked up at the hand held out to her. "What dug into my back?" She asked.

Aragorn held his right elbow and flexed it, "I believe that was my elbow." Loralei tucked her knees under her and took the hand offered to her by the Elf.

"Thank you," She muttered to him as she stood up. She placed her hands on her back and pushed on it. Several popping noises were heard. Everyone quickly looked to Loralei. She froze and gave a guilty smile. "Sorry," She mumbled to the group.

Gandalf was already looking at the other side, trying to find a path up. Shadowfax walked behind and boldly up a small set in path. "Ah," Gandalf smiled and fondly followed the stallion. This time, everyone followed, in a single file, along the narrow ledges lined up.

"Heads up!" Eomer called down to the ledge below as pebbles and a decent sized rock tumbled down. The pebbles and rock pelted down on top of Gimli's helmet.

"Blasted human!" Gimli cursed up at Eomer. "You're lucky I'm wearin' my helm! I could have been knocked out!" He shook his fist up at Eomer.

"Somehow, I don't think it matters if he was wearing a helmet or not." Loralei muttered to Aragorn from behind Brego. "His skull is as thick as one." Aragorn's face cracked into a grin and he had to force himself not to laugh by putting his hand to his mouth. He quickly looked over his shoulder and around Brego to glance at Loralei. Legolas smiled at the comment.

Everyone made it up to the top of the gorge safely this time. The group paused for a second for most of them to catch a much needed breath. Loralei was the last to ascend the ledge and the Dyre was there to happily greet her with a wagging tail. She was bent over and hands on her knees. She looked to her right and up at the Dyre, still wagging its tail.

"What are you lookin' at?" She asked in an irritated voice. The Dyre closed its eyes and pulled its lips back as if it were laughing and smiling at her misfortune. She gave the Dyre a slight glare before moving to weakly jump up on its back.

They all mounted up and continued, one after the other, behind Gandalf, into Fangorn towards Isengard.

"When are we goin' to get there?" Gimli asked once everyone began to set off. "I'm gettin' hungry," He told the group.

They had been riding in silence for about an hour. They were all listening to the surrounding trees. Loralei reached into her back pouch and pulled out a bite sized piece of something and quickly popped it into her mouth. She chewed on it for a bit as she let her eyes trail about the forest around them. This was the third time she popped something into her mouth since the morning. She needed to keep count and be careful; too much of the substance she was consuming could destroy her liver. This did not go unnoticed by Aragorn or Legolas. Aragorn slowed Brego down to fall back next to Loralei on the Dyre. He was about to ask her what was that she was ingesting, when Gimli's grouchy voice interrupted him.

"I am famished!" Gimli complained, his head tilted back slightly. "When are we going to stop and get somethin' to eat?" Just after he said that, something round and reddish fell from above and landed right between him and Legolas. Gimli jumped and looked down to where the object fell. He reached down and grabbed the item and brought it up to eye level and examined it. It was a delicious looking apple. Gimli looked back up at the canopy above them.

The trees started to creak and moan. However, it wasn't the eerie creaking and moaning they heard before, but more calm. The trees talking about them caused everyone to look up and around. Suddenly, apples began to drop down in front of everyone and land, literally, in their laps. Some caught the apples before they bounced on their saddles.

Gandalf was one of the lucky ones to catch the apple. He laughed and held the apple up the trees, "Thank you, my friends!" He called to the trees before taking a bite of the fruit. The others held the apples in their hands and looked around at the foliage. Loralei sniffed the apple in slight suspicion. She took a tiny bite, tasting if the apple was alright to eat. After nothing happened, she took a bigger bite of the fruit. Everyone else also dug into the gifts given to them.

The trees dropped more apples, this time, in front of the horses. Some froze in place or jumped back slightly at the object that fell from above to fall on the ground in front of them. Shadowfax immediately dropped his head and scooped up the apple into his mouth and chomped down on it, barely breaking stride. The other horses had to stop and take several bites before continuing on.

Loralei was still hungry. After giving the core of her apple to Gamling's horse behind her, she reached into her pack to find the lembas. The Dyre looked about with a depressed look on its face, ears out to the side. It too was hungry. Loralei felt the rumble of the Dyre's stomach. After she pulled out the leaf holding the lembas, she reached back and pulled out a dried piece of meat.

"Here," Loralei told the Dyre as she held out the dried meat. The Dyre turned its giant head to the right and gently grasped the hunk of flesh in its large, sharp teeth and took it from her hand. As it turned to face the front, it opened its jaws and quickly snapped down several times on the piece of meat, scarfing it down.

Eomer, Gamling, and Theoden were conversing amongst themselves at the rear of the group. Theoden looked up, trying to see through the canopy to the sky above. He saw dark grey between the leaves of the trees. He watched the canopy pass for a while, until he saw several yellowish dots in the dark sky. He brought his head down to look at the front of the line.

"Gandalf," His voice called forth to the wizard leading them. Shadowfax halted square and Gandalf turned to look over his shoulder at the King. The line slowly stopped, one by one behind them. "It is almost night, we should rest." Theoden told Gandalf as he came up and halted behind them.

Gandalf looked around, "Ah, so it is." He began to look around the forest as if seeing it for the first time. The forest began to emanate mist in the cooling air and became a little darker.

King Theoden, Eomer, and Gamling dismounted their steeds and began to scout around and set up camp. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli watched the Men behind them beginning to make camp for the night.

The Dyre and Loralei moved to a tree that held a low hanging branch.

"I wonder how much farther we have to go," Gandalf questioned himself. Loralei stood up on the Dyre's back and leapt weakly up onto the low hanging branch. She pulled herself up by her arms and got her left knee on the branch. Using the trunk as a balance, she was able to stand up. She looked up at the canopy. Gandalf watched Loralei climb the tree. Suddenly, the tree she stood on began to creak and groan, and its limbs bent to allow her easy access to the canopy.

"Oh, thank you," Loralei said, slightly stunned. The tree made it so its branches were an easy step away. Loralei took a large step up to the next branch and the tree began to raise that branch. Feeling unsteady, she threw out one arm to regain her balance as the limb lifted her up and let her off at the next branch. She finally reached the canopy and was able to poke her head above the leaves.

"Child, what is it that you see?" Gandalf's voice came from below. In the fading light, Loralei was able to make out the tower of Isengard hidden behind the side of a mountain off in the distance. She took a good scan around before ducking back down beneath the canopy and sliding down the branch she stood on.

"About a half day's ride to Isengard," Loralei responded as she carefully climbed down, leaning back and using her hands to brace herself behind her. The tree made its branches into slopes for Loralei to scale down. Loralei slid down the remainder of the branches on her feet and landed next to the Dyre. Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas had dismounted and began to take off the packs on their horses.

"Good," Gandalf stated with a quick nod before he dismounted Shadowfax.

"Do you think it safe to start a fire?" Gamling cautiously asked Aragorn as he looked about wearily at the trees. The trees began to tick above them causing them to look up.

"I do not think it wise," Aragorn stated, glancing at Gamling.

"Oh, pish posh," Gandalf exclaimed as he walked to the center of the camp. "These trees fear fire, but they do not fear us. They know we do not mean them harm." Gandalf stopped in the center, where the fire was going to be. The trees moaned above the group. "There's your answer." Gandalf said as he looked up at the falling debris that began to rain down about them.

The trees let loose dead leaves, branches, and other debris that could burn. Loralei had to jump out of the way as a wooden spear and shield fell almost on top of her. The Men began to gather up the debris after the trees about them stopped shaking. Loralei sighed and lightly kicked the shield in front of her. She looked around the camp and scanned the perimeter. Something white on the forest floor caught her eye. She narrowed her eyes at it.

"Could it be?" She asked herself before she hopped on the Dyre and began to head towards where she saw the object.

"Do not wonder far, my child." Gandalf called to her as the Dyre leapt away.

"I shan't!" She called behind her. As the Dyre approached the white object, it became clearer. It was a white plant, a white flower. "Athelas!" She said in slight excitement. She hopped off the Dyre and looked down at the plant in awe. Leaning on her knees, she examined the plant. Sure enough, it was Athelas. Something caught her nose and made her look up and around the tree where the Athelas took up residence. A purple flower appeared in a patch slightly beyond the tree. "Lavender!" She exclaimed quietly as she looked around even more. A thorny looking dark green plant grew closely to the tree base. "Milk thistle!" Of course, there was also the common yellow weed, "Dandelions, this is great!" Loralei muttered to herself. All these herbs and more were around her. Loralei even spotted some Helichrysum, or strawflower, and purple pink Echinacea flowers. The Dyre stood watching her as she paced back and forth between the herbs before her. She eyed the herbs, wanting to take them and dry them for later use, but something held her back. Maybe it was the forest, the feeling that she was always being watched and didn't want to harm any of the floras about the protective trees.

The trees around her began to bend and bow their branches to Loralei, causing her to stand up straight and be on guard. Entwined in the branches of the trees were beautifully plucked herbs in individual bundles. Loralei looked around with a slacked jaw, were the trees giving these herbs to her? One tree held out, what appeared to be willow branches bundled together, and moved it slightly closer, motioning for her to take it.

"Oh, thank you," Loralei gratefully accepted the herbs from the towering trees around her. They were small bundles, no bigger than a fist full, but when they were dried, they would take up less space. She could not believe her luck; at least seven herbs were gathered for her and handed to her by the trees. Now if she only had her pack that contained vials and cloth to put the herbs in.

She felt a presence behind her and slowly turned her head to see the smallest Dyre standing behind her with her satchel slung around its neck. She smiled appreciatively at the Dyre and moved to put the herbs into the leather bag. Once her arms were free, she lovingly stroked and ruffled the Dyre's fur. The small Dyre panted happily at the rough attention. She playfully tugged on the Dyre's ears as her hands went over them before she enveloped its neck in a hug. Loralei closed her eyes and took a deep breath through her nose. She opened her eyes and released the Dyre from her arms. After she stood up straight, she stroked the small Dyre a little more before deciding to head back to camp.

Back at camp, Loralei decided to stay out of the light of the fire and found herself nestling between two roots of an oak. The fire light slipped past the trees and leaked into the darkness, allowing Loralei to see further into it and catch a glimpse of her family's eyes every now and then. She wrapped her cloak around her as she found a comfortable position and began to doze off into a state between light sleep and consciousness.

"What was that you were eating earlier?" Aragorn's voice from the other side of the tree quietly asked. Loralei's eyebrows quickly furrowed, but she refused to open her eyes.

"What? The apple?" Loralei asked somewhat asleep.

"From your pack," Aragorn mentioned. "It seemed you would take it every four hours." He paused a little, "Are you still in pain?" Loralei snorted slightly, scuffing at the Man's thoughts. She turned to snuggle deeper into her cloak. "Loralei," Aragorn's voice lowered slightly when she didn't respond.

"What," She asked monotone. Her voice was low and dangerous.

"Will you tell me?" By the sound of Aragorn's voice, it seemed as if he turned his head to look over his shoulder. "I worry about you. If you are still in pain then you should let me know. I do not wish to put you in harm's way."

"It's none of your business, human," Loralei snapped and turned to face away from Aragorn's voice, only to lay on her right thigh. She winced slightly. After a minute, Loralei said, "White willow."

"Mani?" Aragorn's voice asked. Loralei assumed it meant 'What?' It was very close to her dialect 'What?'

"It was white willow that I was eating." Loralei muttered dully.

"You are in pain," Aragorn stated in slight concern.

"It's a dull ache," Loralei assured him. "I will be fine." With that, she heard cloth rustling and a sigh. She assumed Aragorn took her word and settled down for the night before his watch. She chuckled to herself slightly. She wondered why they still had to place people up for sentry duty when her family was surrounding them completely. She just shook her head slightly at the Men's odd ways and fell back into a light doze.


	16. Welcome to Isengard

Loralei found herself up with the annoying noises of the patrollers and snores of both Dwarf and Men. Sleep continued to elude her, though her eyes remained closed and her mind was at ease. She heard a soft foot fall come around the tree she was leaning against and softly scuff to a halt. She felt the presence of someone examining her before the foot fall began again and walked in a different direction. This was not the only time during the night that she heard or felt someone check on her. Two more times did she hear the foot falls of a Man and felt the presence of the Elf around her.

Loralei opened her eyes when she felt something cold and wet place itself upon her cheek. Her nose caught the scent of wolf and her ears caught the sniffing breaths and padded foot falls of the creature. She opened her eyes and looked at the Dyre that she knew was the cause of the feeling. It was the Dyre's cold wet nose that was placed upon her left cheek. "Did you really have to do that?" She asked the Dyre in a whisper. The Dyre closed its eyes and pulled back the corners of its mouth, as if it were smiling. Loralei sighed and sat up, stretching. She looked around after she let her arms fall back into her lap.

The forest was still covered in a dense fog and the morning light barely penetrated the canopy above. She stood up and began to brush off the debris that still clung to her leggings and cloak. She circled the tree to the other side where the camp was. Gingerly, she stepped around Aragorn's sleeping form and stopped to examine the others. Gandalf, Legolas, and Gamling were up while the others continued to sleep. Gandalf just placed the end of his pipe in his mouth and nodded a 'Good morning' to Loralei, which she returned. Legolas and Gamling did the same.

Loralei found a place to sit and examined the dying embers of the small fire. She placed her elbows on her knees and folded her hands in front of her mouth. Her mind wondered to many things that had been plaguing her conscience, including what may lay in wait for them. Probably, the thing that bothered Loralei the most was the noiselessness of the forest. This only highlighted the fact that there was not a single animal in the forest, besides their mounts and Dyres.

After half an hour, Gamling stood up and began to rouse Eomer and Theoden. Gandalf glanced down to his right and used the butt of his staff to tap Gimli's boots to wake him. At the sound of Eomer and Theoden rising, Aragorn had awoken and sat up. Everyone got up and packed in silence. As soon as the horses were tacked and fire put out, did they all gather around with their steeds next to them.

"From here on out, you must be vigilant." Gandalf explained to them. "As we near Isengard, we do not know what we will find or meet upon arriving." Gandalf turned and began to walk towards Shadowfax to mount up. "We must move with the most haste."

Suddenly the trees above them groaned in an angry and haunting way. Everyone froze as a chill ran down their spine and they looked about them at the trees. Loralei snapped her head to look behind her, only to find the Dyre, with its leg raised, and peeing on one of the trees. She gave it a dull glare and all eyes began to fall on it.

The Dyre noticed the eyes and quickly finished peeing and dropped its leg. It flattened its ears against its skull, narrowed its eyes, and pulled back its lips in a guilty 'I got caught' grin. Loralei sighed and shook her head.

"Come now, no more distractions." Gandalf demanded, heading towards Shadowfax again. "We must be off!" Everyone mounted up and began to head towards Isengard. They set off at a brisk walk through the woods, weaving and ducking through the foliage, especially ducking. It had been about an hour since they set out and everyone was scanning the surroundings. Loralei looked at the tree with the knot in it on her right and then looked to her left where a tree split into two at its base.

"Now this is looking more familiar." Loralei muttered as they continued on.

"Aye, we are getting close." Gandalf confirmed. Loralei also took in several whiffs of air, noting how moist it smelled. She looked down and examined the ground, watching as the Dyre's paws would bring up water from the ground with its weight.

"I don't remember the forest being so wet," Loralei mentioned. Aragorn, who was next to her, on Brego, glanced down to see the damp soil.

Several hours passed in tense silence. Now, they could hear the squishing of the earth under hoof and paw as they continued through the forest.

"It's getting worse," Aragorn commented after Brego slipped on the muddy surface. Eomer guided his horse around the slick patch of earth and had to duck and push a limb out of the way. Legolas ducked under a branch as he moved Arod to a less rocky path. Gimli, normally not having to duck, got swatted in the face with the leafy foliage. He sputtered and spit out leaves and bark from his mouth.

"Next time," Gimli spit out a piece of bark, "Warn a Dwarf!" He grumbled to Legolas.

"My apologies, Gimli." Legolas smiled back at the Dwarf.

"We should be getting close to-," Gandalf's comment was interrupted by an unusual roar that vibrated the trees and echoed through the forest. The company halted and froze as the trees creaked and moaned over head at the sound. Several of the horses tossed their heads in fright and began to back up. Their riders loosened their reins and patted their arched necks, trying to calm the scared beasts.

"What was that?" Theoden whispered to Aragorn.

"We must move cautiously now," Gandalf told them in a low tone. "Stay together, do not drift ways." Shadowfax moved on with that statement and the others began to follow. Everybody was now scanning the surrounding forest, watching for anything that might have caused that roar.

As the terrain became studded with more rocks, Loralei wrinkled her nose as she caught the scent of burning leaves. Just between the trees up ahead, she could see the wall. Shadowfax let out a neigh. As they broke the tree line, two little Halflings smiled at the company's approach. One stood up, while the other raised a mug to them with laughter. Both had pipes in their hands.

"Welcome, my lords," The one Halfling slurred, "to Isengard!" He motioned behind him to the tower. One by one, the company lined up in front of the two Hobbits and halted.

"You young rascals!" Gimli scolded them. The sitting Hobbit raised his pipe up in a salute. Aragorn smiled and glanced to Loralei on his right. "A merry hunt you've led us on and now we find ya, feasting and…" Gimli stuttered in his attempt to scold them. He raised his axe for emphasis, "And smoking!"

"We are sitting," The sitting Hobbit slurred through a full mouth, "on a field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts." The other Hobbit let out a puff of smoke. "The salted pork is particularly good." The Hobbit motioned to the food in his hand.

"Salted pork…" Gimli restated, seeming to want in on the feast. Loralei leaned closer to Aragorn.

"Are they normally like this?" She asked him with a quick glance his way. Aragorn nodded slightly. "Oh dear…" She sighed after seeing the nod.

"We're under orders," The one standing pointed beyond the wall, "from Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard." Loralei's eyebrows shot up at the mention of one of the Ents.

"Master Merridoc, Master Peregrine," Gandalf called to them. "Where is Treebeard?"

"He is busy at the moment." Replied the standing Halfling. He took another puff from his pipe. Gandalf glanced behind him at the company.

"Merry," Aragorn addressed the Hobbits. The standing Hobbit looked to Aragorn. "Pippin," The sitting Hobbit looked Aragorn's way. Aragorn motioned with his hand for them to come down. "Let us go find Treebeard."

"Alright," The standing Hobbit, Merry, said and began to sit down. Suddenly, Pippin tapped Merry with the back of his hand to gain his attention.

"Merry," Pippin whispered to his friend, now sitting next to him. "Merry, look." Pippin did not look away from the person on a wolf like creature next to Aragorn. Merry looked up to where Pippin was looking. "What is that?"

"It's a Warg, I believe," Merry stated as he glanced at his friend before looking back up.

"And the person?" Pippin asked. Clearly, the person knew they were talking about them and stared the Hobbits down.

"I don't know, Pip." Merry told him as he grabbed his cloak and threw it on. "I've never seen 'em." Merry began to descend the wall. Pippin grabbed his cloak and climbed down as Aragorn and Eomer brought their mounts near the wall so the two little ones could get on.

Loralei and the Dyre walked over to the lowest section of the wall. "Oh that's just lovely." She said sarcastically as she looked over the two foot barrier to see stagnant water on the other side. She clutched the Dyre's scruff and leant forward as the Dyre leapt over the wall and splashed into the murky water.

"I think it's a woman, Pip." Merry whispered to Pippin, from his place behind Eomer.

Shadowfax bravely stepped over the wall, along with Arod and King Theoden's horse. The others took a little bit of a leap to clear the wall. Brego stopped and sniffed the water on the other side before jumping over like it was a four foot jump. Pippin almost fell off when Aragon's horse took the hop over the downed wall.

"Watch where you walk," Loralei warned as she scanned the wreckage. "We don't know what's under these waters." The Dyre turned and shadowed Shadowfax and the others. They carefully made their way towards the tower in the center of the ring. They avoided broken towers and floating debris as best as they could, but what lay underneath the browned water could not be dealt with until they ran into it. Gamling's horse slipped a little on some slick cobblestone beneath the surface. Even the Dyre stumbled as some debris rolled loose from under its paw.

An Ent passed behind the group as they went by, causing waves in its wake. Most of the group watched it walk past.

"Walking trees," Gimli commented. "Now I've seen just about everything." He muttered the last portion as he shook his head slightly.

"Hoooom, young Master Gandalf," An Ent turned and greeted them. It was Treebeard. "I'm glad you've come." The company stopped in front of the great Ent. "Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there is a Wizard to manage here locked in his tower." All fixed their eyes upon the great black tower behind the Ent.

"Show yourself," Aragorn commanded quietly. Loralei found herself watching a piece of floating debris drift by. She even noticed some rats swimming in the mud stained water.

"Be careful," Gandalf warned him. "Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous."

"Well then let's just have his head and be done with it." Gimli said. It was obvious he wanted this to be done and over with and he was not alone in that feeling.

"No," Gandalf corrected, "we need him alive." He paused and gazed at the tower. "We need him to talk." Loralei's gaze went from the mess about them to scanning up the tower.

"You have fought many wars and slain many Men, Theoden King, and made peace afterwards. Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace you and I?" Saurman dictated from the top of the tower. At the sound of his voice, the hairs on the back of Loralei's neck stood on end and the hackles on the Dyre began to rise.

"We shall have peace," Theoden retorted. Loralei glanced questioningly at Theoden. Theoden looked up and demanded louder, "We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg… are avenged!" Saruman began to wring his staff nervously. "When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows… we shall have peace!" Loralei glared up at Saruman from under her hood.

"Gibbets and crows! Dotard!" Saruman exclaimed. "What do you want Gandalf Grahame? Let me guess… the key of Orthanc? Or perhaps the keys of Barad Dur itself? Along with crowns of the seven Kings and the rods of the Five Wizards!" He rattled off those priceless artifacts off the top of his head.

"Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk. But you could save them Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel." Gandalf explained. Gandalf was trying to get through to the Wizard that stood atop the tower.

"He's not getting through to him." Loralei muttered to herself.

"So you have come here for information." Saruman sneered. "I have some for you." Saruman held up palantir. Loralei's blood ran cold at the sight of the black orb in Saruman's hand. Saruman looked deep into the palantir. "Something festers in the heart of Middle Earth. Something that you have failed to see." Saruman taunted Gandalf.

Loralei closed her eyes and brought a hand to her forehead. She began to hear the harsh language of Mordor hissing about the air around them.

"But the great eye has seen it!" Saruman lowered the palantir to stare Gandalf down, not before he glanced to Loralei. "Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon." Gandalf urged Shadowfax closer to the tower.

The Dyre looked back to Loralei and whined slightly, seeing she still had her head in her hand. Loralei rubbed her forehead before slowly pulling her hand away, but kept her eyes closed.

"You are all going to die! But you know this don't you Gandalf?" Saruman quickly stole another glance at Loralei's hooded figure. "You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor." He taunted them as he referred to Aragorn. "This exile, crept from the shadows will never be crowned King. Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those who are closest to him… those he professes to love! Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom?" Gandalf closed his eyes and took in and let out a breath to calm himself. "The path that you have set him on can only lead to death." Loralei finally opened her eyes, only to glare up at Saruman.

"I've heard enough!" Gimli shouted. He then whispered to Legolas, "Shoot him! Stick an arrow in his gob!" Legolas went to reach for an arrow in his quiver on his back.

"No!" Gandalf's voice stopped Legolas. "Come down Saruman and your life will be spared!" Gandalf tried to bargain.

"Save your pity and your mercy. I have no use for it!" Saruman snapped and shot a flaming blaze towards Gandalf. Legolas quickly drew and arrow and notched it to his bow string. The fire engulfed Gandalf and died out, showing him unharmed. The Dyre let out a low warning growl as it raised its lip to bare sharp white fangs.

"Saruman," Gandalf called up to the Wizard, "your staff is broken!" Saruman's staff suddenly shattered in his hands. Saruman gritted his teeth and glared down at Gandalf. Grima slowly walked up behind Saruman to look over the edge.

"Grima! You need not follow him! You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan. Come down." Theoden consoled him. Grima turned and looked like he was going to come down.

"A man of Rohan?" Saruman sneered. This stopped Grima. "What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory at Helm's Deep does not belong to you Theoden Horse Master. You are a lesser son of greater sires!" Saruman taunted Theoden. It was clearly eating away at him.

"Grima…" Theoden exclaimed. "Come down! Be free of him!"

"Free? He will never be free!" Saruman snapped.

"No!" Grima retorted. Saruman glared at the Man.

"Get down cur!" Saruman barked and slapped Grima, causing him to fall to the floor.

"Saruman! You were deep in the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know!" Gandalf demanded.

"You withdraw your guard and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here!" Saruman exclaimed. Suddenly, Grima rushed up and stabbed Saruman in the back with a knife. Legolas pulled the string taut and shot his arrow, killing Grima with a shot to the heart. Saruman fell from the tower and was impaled on a spike on a wheel. Loralei heard the people around her gasp in horror. She just sighed through her nose.

"Send word to all our allies and to every corner of Middle Earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike." Gandalf ordered Theoden. The wheel began to turn and Saruman's body disappeared under the murky water. Loralei urged the Dyre to move forward to the steps of the tower. She dismounted and began to scale the steps quickly.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away. Trees will come back to live here." Treebeard. Pippin saw the palantir drop into the water and dismounted. "Young trees, wild trees." Loralei climbed all the way to the top and pushed open the stone door, which, oddly, wasn't locked like she thought it would be.

"Pippin!" Aragorn shouted out as Pippin reached for the palantir. Loralei turned around just in time to see the Halfling with the orb.

"Bless my bark!" Treebread exclaimed.

"Peregrin Took. I'll take that my lad! Quickly now!" Gandalf commanded him kindly. Pippin handed the orb over to Gandalf, who quickly wrapped it in a cloth and placed it in a sack and eyed the Halfling with a troubled look.

Loralei sighed before she headed inside. She briskly ascended the stairs to the main floor. She found plenty of things that would be useful; however, she only had room for so much. A small black leather sack was hanging near the stairs. She reached over and took it from its place on the wall and began to scour around for things.

There were many things to be found: chalk, paper, scrolls, quills, ink, vials, candles, etc. She stepped soundlessly around the room, picking up small things here and there as she went, until she came to an opening. She cautiously peered around the corner. It was a small library, just what she was looking for. Loralei quickly went in and looked about. After scanning several pages from the open book on the table, she shut it and placed it in the sack over her shoulder. She briefly scanned the spines of the books along the shelves and found one that fancied her interests and pulled that one, only to have her elbow bump into a stack of books next to her. The stack fell over with a thud and she winced slightly at the sound. As she opened the sack to place the second book in, another book called out to her.

This book was very much like the others, yet it pulled at her to take it. She knelt down and pushed the other books off of the one she wanted to look at. It was an old large leather bound book and was worn around the edges. Loralei narrowed her eyes in interest and fascination. It looked to be a grimoire of some kind.

"Loralei?" A voice called for her. Loralei's head snapped up and she looked over her shoulder to where the voice came from. She turned back to the book and grabbed it, placing it in the sack, with the other two, and swiftly left the room. She trotted down the stairs to see Aragorn standing at the doorway looking into the tower. "Loralei, what are you doing?" He asked her as she neared him.

"Gathering information," She told him as she readjusted the strap on her shoulder. Aragorn eyed the sack on her shoulder suspiciously as she brushed past him and continued to trot down the steps and leapt aboard the Dyre. The Dyre turned and began to walk away from the tower, followed by the rest of the company. Aragorn shook his head as he descended the steps and mounted Brego, with Pippin behind him. He turned Brego to follow the group. Once they got to the wall, the Dyre was the first to leap over it, followed by Shadowfax and the others. The Dyre moved out of the way and shook its body to rid itself of the excess water and mud. Once the group was over the wall, they set off at a fast pace.

Now, was a four day ride back to Edoras, possibly three if they moved swiftly.


	17. Back To Edoras

As they left Isengard, the Ents motioned for the trees to make a clear path for the company. The trees shuffled and slid out of the way as the group raced past. Once the horses and Dyre were past, the trees shuffled back into place and buried their roots into the soil.

The horses' hooves pounded hard on the earth and their breath coming and going with each stride, while the Dyre's paws treaded lightly but firm on the soil and breath just a whisper.

"We must ride hard and fast," Gandalf commanded as he held up his staff. The top of the staff began to glow and the bright light blinded everyone in a flash. He lowered the staff and urged Shadowfax on. Nobody knew what type of spell he placed. It was after fifteen minutes of hard riding before Eomer noticed his horse barely tiring and breaking a sweat. Theoden even glanced down at his horse. Legolas could still feel the power surging through Arod with each stride, refusing to tire. Loralei glanced about the group, usually, by now, the horses would be slowing down and frothing with sweat and foaming at the mouths. However, none of them seemed remotely tired. Several looked like they were a little sweaty, but that was it. Loralei wondered if Gandalf granted temporary stamina and energy to the mounts so their journey would be quicker. She quickly glanced down at the Dyre she was astride, who was now slightly panting. The hours raced on and they exited the forest surrounding Isengard.

Now, it was a straight shot to Edoras across the plains. Loralei leaned forward and used her legs to take her weight off the Dyre's back so it could stretch out and really open up its stride as it ran. Even with the open plains before them, all the riders, save Gandalf, were surprised their horses still had energy for a long run. They were racing at a dead gallop and had a difficult time keeping up with the Dyre as it slowly pulled away from them. Pippin and Merry glanced around them; they saw other wolf like creatures in the distance racing along with them. Legolas and Aragorn noted the pack as well. Theoden was stunned when he finally caught glimpses of grey in the distance paralleling them. The pack had been following them the whole time.

Theoden started to worry about the mounts and called to Gandalf, "Gandalf!" Theoden looked about at the flaring nostrils of the horses around him; one even seemed to have burst a blood vessel in its nasal cavity with the effort to take in air and was trickling blood out of one of its nostrils. "We must slow down! Our horses can't take this rate much longer!" Even without Gandalf's permission, Gamling, Eomer, Aragorn, and Theoden began to slow their horses. The Dyre, Loralei was on, suddenly skidded to a halt on its butt as it planted its front feet and braced its back legs. Loralei was slung forwards slightly.

She made an "oof!" noise when the Dyre made the quick stop and she fell forward onto the scruff. Gandalf was the last to slow. He stopped Shadowfax and turned to see everyone's horse at a moderate walk. All the mounts, save Shadowfax, were breathing heavily with flared nostrils. Some of the riders shifted uncomfortably in, or behind, the saddle after the long ride.

Loralei didn't even notice how badly her legs were shaking because they were so numb, only when she relaxed and stretched them out, did she feel a twinge of pain. She held her lower back and pushed her chest out to relieve some pressure. Remembering the dried white willow in her pouch, she took a brief search in order to pull a small amount out and pop it into her mouth. _'This is the last one for today,'_ She mentally reminded herself. While she sat there chewing and waiting for the others to catch up, she took this moment to glance to the west.

The sun was just about to hit the mountain tops. Long shadows began to extend and creep their way forth, foreshadowing the night to come.

Loralei then turned and looked ahead of the group at the land that lay before them. She was impressed with the ground they covered. Maybe, if they kept the pace, the company would be in Edoras by the second night or third morning. However, she highly doubted that, especially since there were Hobbits and a Dwarf behind Men and an Elf on horseback. So, she would count on the afternoon or evening of the third day. With that thought, she let out a sigh and swallowed the chewed willow in her mouth. Something white caught her periphery causing her to glance to her left.

"We still have a ways to go," Gandalf's voice stated. Loralei looked to the Istari. "We will walk well into the night before setting up camp." He made his decision and urged Shadowfax on. The white wizard and horse walked on and the Dyre shadowed without hesitation.

Pippin began to fidget behind Aragorn, "Aragorn, I have to pee." He whispered urgently to the Man. Aragorn glanced back and halted Brego. Pippin quickly slid off the horse and ran to a crevice to relieve himself.

"Me too!" Merry shouted from behind Eomer, who looked at him with wide eyes. Merry leapt off Eomer's horse and raced to the small break in the land.

"Hobbits," Gandalf muttered with a slight note of agitation in his voice. Several others hopped down to relieve themselves as well.

"Pip, I don't think we should have drank that much beer," Merry told Pippin as they came back to the group. Merry belched and rubbed his belly.

"Ew," Loralei scrunched up her face in disgust and turned away from them.

"Come, we mustn't dally!" Gandalf commanded as he turned Shadowfax to start walking again. Everyone was assisted onto their respected mounts and followed Gandalf and Shadowfax.

After fifteen minutes, Merry began to speak.

"So, um," Merry began to talk to Eomer, "Mister Eomer, is it?" He asked the Man. Eomer turned and looked at the Hobbit behind him. He gave a slight nod. "Um, how long till we get to, uh…" Merry drawled out, "Where exactly is it we are going?" He asked quickly.

"We are going to Edoras, home of the Hall of Meduseld and Horse Lords," Theoden proclaimed proudly.

"Ah," Merry smiled and acted like he knew what they were talking about. "And, um, how long till we get there?"

"Three days if you keep on yakking and slowing everyone down, Master Merridoc!" Gandalf snapped over his shoulder.

"I don't know, Merry," Pippin told Merry, "Gandalf seems pretty grumpy."

"Ya think Pip?" Merry asked sarcastically.

The sun set and the moon rose, only to give the company glimpses through the clouds, of the terrain and where they were headed. Finally, the greedy clouds concealed the moon completely. Gandalf stopped Shadowfax and looked up at the sky before out farther ahead of the group. The others halted their horses.

"We rest here for the night," Eomer stated, before dismounting. Merry almost fell off when Eomer decided to swiftly dismount his horse. Loralei and Gandalf stayed astride their mounts. The Dyre was in front of Shadowfax and turned to look back at the group.

"Do you wish for me to push on ahead?" Loralei asked Gandalf.

"No," Gandalf told her with a quick shake of his head. "Stay here." He turned Shadowfax around and went back to the group. The group was in the midst of untacking their horses to let them rest and graze. "We leave by first light of dawn." Gandalf said to the group as he came down from Shadowfax's back.

Loralei had just dismounted and landed. A twinge of pain ran through her leg, but mostly her left side. She gave a little grunt in disapproval as she gently laid her hand on her side. She was going to need to deal with it. Loralei moved to a knoll where the grass almost reach her knee and sat down. The ground was nice and firm, but the foliage made it soft and inviting. From her vantage point, she could see the terrain before the group and the slight movement of her family.

"I shall take first watch," Gamling declared as he turned and began to scour about.

"Gandalf," Pippin asked the wizard. Gandalf turned to look at the two Halflings sitting on the ground, side by side. "Can we have a fire?"

"No, Master Peregrine," Gandalf shook his head to confirm his statement. "I'm afraid we must be farther away from Isengard before we can light a fire." He explained as he leaned on his staff.

"Oh," Was all Pippin could say before he turned to look at Merry, who was flat out on the ground and asleep. Pippin leaned back and curled the cloak around himself and began to fall asleep. Everyone began to find a comfy spot to lay and doze off.

It was about two hours later, when Gamling came and roused Eomer by shaking his shoulder slightly. "Eomer, you must wake." He whispered urgently. His voice caused Aragorn, Legolas, and Gandalf to open their eyes. Eomer sat up and looked confused.

"What is it Gamling?" Eomer asked in a hushed voice.

"It is the enemy," Gamling told him. "They are circling us and have surrounded us far off." With that, Eomer leapt to his feet and followed Gamling to see what he was talking about. Aragorn glanced to Gandalf and Legolas before they all leapt to their feet and followed the two Men.

"There," Gamling pointed out a speck to Eomer as they stopped upon a hill. "Following the same trail we made not long ago." Eomer squinted his eyes in the darkness, trying to find the enemy. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gandalf came up next to them to see what all the commotion was about. Eomer finally saw something move slightly and then pause before moving again. Eomer went to turn back to camp and rouse the others and get his weapons.

"Do not worry," Aragorn stated. "They are allies," He turned to face Gamling and Eomer, who were looking at him quizzically. "Not foes."

"Aye, they are Dyralupin," Legolas commented. "They will not harm us. They have protected us thus far and do not pose a threat unless provoked."

"It is good that we have them on our side," Gandalf said as he leaned on his staff. "They would be a fearsome opponent in battle." Gandalf turned his head slightly to look at Eomer. Eomer caught Gandalf's eye and then looked back out to the speck that stopped again.

"Were they what caused the fray at the mouth of the valley?" Eomer hesitantly asked.

"Now, I never said that," Gandalf told Eomer with a slight smile on his face. Eomer's jaw dropped as he turned to look back out at the moving dot that was a Dyralupin. Gandalf and Legolas turned to head back to camp. Aragorn turned to Eomer and Gamling.

"Come, they will not bring us harm." Aragorn motioned to the two Men back to camp. "I will take second watch." Aragorn tried to assure them.

During the night, Eomer and Gamling could not sleep, knowing they were being watched by some creature. Aragorn took his time to patrol around the camp, feeling slightly relieved that the Dyres were surrounding them, protecting them. He began to move towards the southeastern portion of camp where he spied something dark among the grass. At a quick glance, it looked like a rock, nothing to worry over. Upon closer inspection, the rock was oddly shaped and had an awkward texture to it. It dawned on Aragorn that it was cloth, and it must have been Loralei who was sitting and watching the southeastern skyline.

Aragorn went to take several steps closer when the grass behind Loralei shifted and a large wolf head popped up. It caused Aragorn to freeze when its massive head rose out of the foliage and pinned him down with its intense stare. It was completely honed in on him, like it was stalking him. Aragorn took a step back and gave a slight nod to the Dyre, letting it know he was leaving it and Loralei alone. Aragorn could feel the piercing eyes of the Dyre following him until he could no longer be seen.

The Dyre stared as the Man retreated respectfully. Once it felt the Man settled down to watch on the other side of camp, the Dyre laid its massive head back down, concealing itself in the tall grass.

The next morning, Loralei could hear the Hobbits complaining about breakfast as the other saddled up the horses. She still sat in her spot, where she was the night prior. Her legs became numb and she had to stand up.

"Do you have anything else, Aragorn?" One whined. Loralei was just about to lose it.

"I'm famished," The other chimed in. Loralei's eyes screwed shut and she gritted her teeth.

"With all that feastin' you two were doin'," Gimli's voice broke the constant drone of Halfling complaints. "I'm surprised you two still aren't full."

"Well, you know us Hobbits love to eat," The higher pitched of the two said. "Especially, when we sit down for second breakfast, brunch, lunch, afternoon tea, dinner, supper, second supper," The Hobbit continued on, but Loralei clamped her hands over her hooded ears.

"Peregrine Took!" Gandalf quipped, knowing it was getting on everyone's nerves. This silenced both Hobbits and the group was able to let out a collective sigh. Loralei let out a sigh and let her hands fall from her ears. She looked around for a Dyre, but only the flattened foliage gave away where one once laid. As she turned to the shuffling grass behind her, a Dyre came walking up to where she was standing.

This was a different Dyre; it had several long scars running from its right shoulder down to its paw. Loralei smiled at her family member and patted its large head. It also had a little notch on the lateral edge of its right ear, like something sharp grazed it. This Dyre was slightly slimmer than the one before it, but was just as tall. Loralei leapt atop the Dyre and began the waiting game. Soon after, Gandalf was up on Shadowfax, Gimli on Arod, Theoden on his mount, and Eomer assisting Merry on to his horse.

Once everyone was aboard, Gandalf spoke, "We must make haste. We have already wasted much daylight." Gandalf urged Shadowfax forward. "Stay at a steady pace and stay close." Shadowfax took off in an easy to follow lopping canter. "We should be at Edoras by tomorrow." Gandalf called back optimistically. All the mounts followed after Shadowfax.

It wasn't even forty five minutes into their ride, when a falcon began to flank the group, soaring above their heads. It let out a screech and dove to swoop in front of Loralei, and flew off to their right. Loralei's eyes tracked the bird of prey and watched as it circled over something following the company. It was far enough away to just make out the color, and not be too much of a threat, but its tan color had Loralei concerned. If they kept this pace for the next hour or so, they should be fine. However, their movement might cause the tan speck to come closer to investigate. Oh, how she dreaded the latter of the two.

The others noticed the falcon, but once they lost sight of it, they paid more attention to the land in front of them. Legolas and Gandalf were the only ones of the group to catch a glimpse of what the falcon was circling over. The tan creature was far off and close to the mountains, they should be fine.

Soon, two grey spots began to merge and position themselves between the tan dot and the company. Loralei just kept an eye on the creature as the falcon continued to soar over its position and the company kept pushing forth.

Without warning, Shadowfax dropped to a walk and Gamling's horse almost ran right into his rear end. The sudden drop in speed took almost everyone by surprise. The great Horse Lord raised his large head, ears pinned back, and let out a swift low kick in the direction of Gamling's mount. Gamling's horse shied away from the white horse and gave him ample space.

"We must keep moving, let yourselves rest for now." Gandalf declared. "We shall resume our pace later. For now, eat and drink and rest." The mounts stayed at a steady walk.

"So, um, Aragorn," Merry asked from behind Eomer. Aragorn looked over to the Hobbit behind the Rohirrim rider. "Who's the woman in the cloak?" He nodded to Loralei towards the front of the group. Loralei stole a quick glance over her left shoulder at them. "I don't remember her being part of the Fellowship."

"That, Master Merry, is Loralei," Aragorn told him. "She was not part of the company that left Lord Elrond's or Lothlorien, but she befriended us on our way to save you," Aragorn glanced over his shoulder to Pippin behind him. "Both of you." Aragorn turned to look ahead. "She has become a valued ally during your absence."

"And, what's that she's riding?" Pippin asked as he popped his head out from behind Aragorn to look up to where Loralei was. Loralei kept glancing back to Aragorn. She knew they were talking about her and the Dyre. The Dyre let out a low grumble and Loralei reached forward and patted its shoulder, assuring that everything was alright.

"That, dear Pippin, is called a Dyralupin." Aragorn explained.

"Die-rah-loo-pin," Merry tried the word out.

"They are also called Dyres," Aragorn smiled at the Hobbit's attempts. "They are a large breed of wolf, very much like the Wargs the Orcs ride. They are related, but Dyres are much more intelligent, but just as fierce."

"But, why them?" Pippin asked. "Why not something like… Oh! I know! Like Treebeard!" Pippin exclaimed with excitement.

"Or a dragon?" Merry chimed in. Aragorn and Eomer just shook their heads at both of the Hobbits' nonsense.

"Since when did Hobbits ask so many questions?" Gimli complained from behind Legolas. When Legolas didn't respond to Gimli, Gimli looked from behind them to the Elf in front of him. "Uh, lad?" Legolas was staring off into the distance where the falcon was soaring. Loralei was also transfixed on the land where the falcon flew over. Gimli looked out to see what Legolas was so interested in. Now, there were three grey dots between the tan speck and the company.

"It has moved closer," Legolas quietly told Loralei as the Dyre dropped back slightly.

"The bear and her cubs kept a wide birth of us last night," Loralei mentioned to Legolas.

"Bear!" Gimli yelped out. This caused everyone to glance or glare at him.

"They were respectful, though we were in their path, they went around us." Loralei absent mindedly stated as she recalled last night. "I've seen skunk, fox, coyote, ferret, prairie dog, rat, deer, goat, and bird along our trek. But this one bothers me." Loralei squinted her eyes in slight concern as she watched the tan dot move.

"If it moves any closer, we should do something," Legolas said.

"No," Loralei shook her head slightly, "You continue on. I will handle it if it draws nearer." Arod snorted through his nose.

"What is it?" Gimli asked the two. After five seconds of silence, he asked again. "What is it? What do you see?"

"We should hold off on picking up the pace," Loralei muttered. "I fear it will trigger a chase."

"What is it?" Gimli asked. "I demand to know what it is!" Gimli had enough of not knowing what was going on and thumped his fist on his thigh in emphasis and anger.

"It's nothing that concerns you, Master Dwarf." Gandalf spoke over his right shoulder. Gimli grunted in agitation.

After several minutes of watching the tan object as they continued to walk, its movement began to concern Legolas. "Loralei," He said her name to gain her attention.

"I see it," She responded. "Whatever you do, do not run." The Dyre twitched its notched ear and began to slowly pull away from the company and move towards the three grey dots. Everyone began to watch with fascination as Loralei and the Dyre began to slowly trot to the others.

Suddenly, the tan speck started to move a little quicker. The three grey dots followed its movement. The tan speck started to move quicker and become bigger as it drew nearer the company.

Legolas went to halt Arod. "We must keep moving," Gandalf called back. Legolas eased up on the reins and let Arod continue to walk. "Walk."

Soon, the Dyre Loralei was on broke out into a full run straight at the tan speck. Now, details began to emerge, a slender tail, small head, long lean body, stocky long legs, and rounded dark ears. It was a Mountain Lion.

The three Dyres that were between the Lion and company broke into a run and tried to intercept the large cat. One of the Dyres came from in front and two from behind. The cat swerved to avoid the two Dyres that gave chase.

"Just walk," Gandalf repeated to the company as a slight panic began to set in. "Walk."

The cat turned for the company and the third Dyre almost collided with it. One of the two Dyres was able to quickly swipe a paw and took out the cat's back leg from under it for a second, causing it to spin. The large cat hissed and growled, baring its long canines as it whipped around. It found its feet as Loralei and her Dyre approached. The cat began to head for the group again. The Dyres tailed the cat, but it had quicker reflexes and was more agile than they were.

Legolas had removed his bow from his back and notched an arrow and took aim. He was going to help end it. He pictured the arrow successfully hitting and killing the cat. As soon as he got the Mountain Lion in his sight and went to unfurl his fingers, it moved and a Dyre fell into his line of sight.

An image flashed across his mind's eye of his arrow piercing the Dyre. It would let out a yelp and collapse to the ground.

He shifted his aim to follow the large cat, but his target moved and a Dyre or Loralei took its place.

Suddenly, a mental image went through his mind that caused him to freeze and his body refused to let the arrow go. The image of him letting loose the arrow and it striking Loralei through her back. She stiffened and let out a quick strangled noise at the impact. She reached up and grasped where the arrow protruded. She looked at her bloody hand before her body went limp and slumped over, only to fall to the ground.

"Can you get a shot?" Aragorn asked. Aragorn's question broke Legolas' train of thought.

"Aye," Legolas said. He lowered his bow. "But they move too swiftly. I may injure Loralei or one of the Dyres."

With all the zigging and zagging back and forth trying to chase the cat off, the Dyres' and cat's claws began to make divots in the ground with their quick movements and turns. Finally, a Dyre swiped a paw at the cat's flank again and knocked it down. This time, when it got back up it stayed there and growled and swiped at the Dyres that wedged themselves between it and the company. Now was Legolas' chance. He pulled the string taut and took quick aim.

There was a loud pop, quick flash of light, and a light grey cloud appeared before the Dyres, where the cat was. Legolas lowered his bow.

The large cat took off, away from the company. Whatever it was that scared the cat, it didn't seem to affect the Dyres too much.

Loralei coughed and waved her hand in front of her face as the smoke began to clear. The Dyres around her shook their heads and sneezed several times. "Sorry," She coughed out. Once the smoke dissipated, she saw the Mountain Lion had fled away from the party back to the mountains, were it belonged. The cat suddenly stopped and turned to look behind it. Two Dyres immediately lunged after it, chasing it off. The Lion took off and didn't look back.

"Let us continue on," Gandalf said. Legolas placed his arrow back in his quiver and secured the bow on his back. Shadowfax picked up a gallop and the other riders urged their mounts into the quick pace. Legolas glanced over his shoulder to see the Dyres flanking the group in the distance, with one slowly approaching the group bearing a rider.

Loralei and the Dyre slowly caught up to the racing group and easily fell into stride alongside the equines.

They raced on in silence, but Loralei could feel eyes on her, mostly scared and unsettled. Every once in a while, she would feel the concerned gaze of Aragorn and Legolas, which made her feel oddly at ease.

After an hour or so of running, they all stopped to take a break. Loralei's side and leg were screaming in pain. She went to hop off the Dyre and ungracefully landed on her feet, her right knee buckling and causing her to fall on to her rear and back. She let out a small grunt with the impact and screwed her eyes shut in pain. She let out a sigh after laying on her back for several minutes. The Dyre just stood there and turned its massive head to look at her on its right.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked her. Loralei opened her eyes and glanced to her left. The Elf stood there looking down at her. She sighed and dropped her head back. After ten seconds, she sat up and tried to tuck her feet under her, so she could stand.

Legolas shot out his hand immediately and grasped her upper arm to assist her in standing.

Loralei let out little grunts in effort and slight discomfort as she situated herself and tried to stand. It turned into more of Legolas hauling her up by her arm to stand rather than her standing with his aid.

"Thank you," she muttered, once fully up right and steady. She let out a breath as Legolas released her arm and she his. The Dyre had moved closer to Loralei so she could brace herself on it. She leaned heavily on her left leg and braced her right arm on the Dyre's back.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Legolas asked again. He looked her up and down, seeing how she leaned heavily on her good leg.

"I shall be alright," Loralei told him. She glanced up to him from under her hood and nodded slightly. "I shall be alright. Do not worry too much about me." Legolas watched her for several seconds before turning and walking off, not without glancing back to her every now and then.

Once Legolas left, Loralei reached into one of the several pouches on her back and searched for a piece of white willow. She found one and popped it into her mouth. Loralei wondered around a bit before finding a place to sit and rest. Finding herself comfortable, she laid back and closed her eyes for a couple minutes.

A shadow blocked the sun from her face causing her to open her eyes. The Dyre stood there looking down at her. She sat up and hefted a sigh. Now was going to be the hard part, getting back on.

The break was an hour long before they were up and riding again, in silence.

As the sun began to set on the second day, they began to cross into more familiar territory. Aragorn asked Brego to walk a little slower so he could fall back and talk to Loralei.

"Loralei," Aragorn said to the woman. She glanced to him. "What was it you used to ward off the Mountain Lion?" Aragorn asked.

"You mean the smoke?" Loralei asked him. He nodded. "Flint rocks with ground sulfur, chalk, and talc." Loralei told him after thinking for several seconds. "The chalk and talc make the plume, the sulfur is odiferous, and the flint rocks smashed together cause a spark and set the sulfur a blaze quickly."

"So, it blocks their sense of vision, smell, and hearing?" Aragorn questioned.

"I believe so," she shrugged. "It took the Dyres a while to get used to it. Sometimes, it still scares them." Aragorn nodded.

The party fell silent for the rest of the journey into the night.

"We shall set up camp here, near the river," Theoden said as he pulled the last of his tack off his horse. "We are less than a half day's ride to Edoras."

"We should be able to see the Golden Hall over the next ridge," Eomer stated as he looked about at the terrain.

"We can sleep well tonight, knowing that we are in good company and near allies," Theoden exclaimed as he began to unroll his bedding for the night.

"Do not be so quick to assume our allies are closer than our enemies," Gandalf retorted. "Orcs could still be roaming about these lands."

"I'd like to see them try and come near," Gimli sneered, brandishing his axe.

Loralei parked herself a good distance from the camp and faced herself towards Edoras. However, she wasn't looking for the Golden Hall, she was more interested in the red skyline beyond it. She planted her feet flat on the ground and brought her knees up, resting her elbows on them and folding her hands out in front of her.

After several hours, Gandalf toddled over and sat down next to Loralei with a sigh. He surveyed the land about them. "It's a beautiful night." He stated as he pulled out his pipe and began to smoke. After several minutes of silence, he glanced to Loralei out of the corner of his right eye. "You are lucky to be alive," He said. Loralei glanced down to her fidgeting hands. "You are lucky Legolas found you. I do not think you would have made it with the Dyre to the fortress the way you were." Though she was not looking at him, he knew she was listening. He told her, "You used too much magic. Magic requires energy and stamina, which you have. It is only to be used as a last resort." Gandalf paused to take a breath from his pipe and look out over the land. "You are lucky of many things, child. I taught you magic because I saw you had potential, you had talent. You would not abuse magic like others would." There was a long silence between the two. Loralei fidgeted with her gloves and fingers, trying to distract herself from the uneasy feeling of being scolded.

After almost an hour of silence, Gandalf spoke, "When are you going to tell them?" Loralei quirked an eyebrow at this question. She turned to look at Gandalf.

"Tell them what?" She asked.

Gandalf looked to her through a slightly lowered gaze, pipe still in his mouth, "You need to tell them." Loralei stared at him with a confused look etching her features. "They consider you a comrade and friend; they deserve the right to know." Gandalf gave her a 'you know what I mean' look before gazing out over the terrain.

"Know what, Gandalf?" Loralei questioned with slight irritation. "What I am? I do not know the answer to that. Even you do not know!" She whispered harshly to the Istari. She exaggerated slightly with her left hand. "Eru knows if the Valar even know what I am." She muttered to herself. Gandalf sighed and shook his head at her comment.

"That is not what I meant, child," Gandalf reiterated for her. He leaned forward and looked her dead in the eye. "You will know what I am talking about when the time comes," Gandalf told her. At the word 'time', Loralei's eyes widened slightly in realization.

Her voice dropped to barely a whisper, "I don't know if I can, Gandalf." Her shoulders slumped and she crossed her arms, leaning heavily on her knees for support. "I planned on…" Gandalf interrupted her.

"I know," Gandalf paused as he took a puff from his pipe. "You should at least let them know what you are going to do." Gandalf turned and looked at her, catching her gaze. "At least to Legolas," Gandalf told her. Loralei's brows furrowed.

"But, what about Aragorn and Gimli?" She questioned the Wizard. Gandalf's eyes flicked slightly above her shoulder before connecting with her gaze again.

"I believe he deserves the right to know most of all," He told her as she turned to see what caught his eye.

There stood the Elf watching them. Loralei's chest tightened, though she didn't show anything else. Legolas began to move towards them, step after long graceful step. He came and sat down next to Loralei, on her left.

"I believe there was something you wished to tell Legolas," Gandalf clarified. His eyes bore into Loralei, daring her to speak. Loralei felt the pressure of his words and pierce of his gaze. She began to fidget with her hands again, not daring to look up or at the two sitting on either side of her.

"What is it you wish to tell me?" Legolas asked cautiously. He never took his eyes off her, watching her agitated movements. He could tell she was aggravated and he didn't want to push her over the edge. After a while, Loralei finally got up the courage to speak, if only in a mutter.

"You should not get too attached to me," She stood up and walked away from the two. Legolas and Gandalf watched her retreat. Once her form disappeared over a knoll, Legolas and Gandalf looked at each other.

"She will come around," Was all Gandalf said before sticking his pipe back into his mouth. The two looked out over the plains highlighted by the moon.


End file.
